An Uchiha's Legacy Fulfilled
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Every Uchiha has a voo-doo doll, and when Sasuke Uchiha loses his and is found by a blondie known as Naruto Uzumaki, his entire person changes as strange things begin to happen to him. Yaoi boyxboy...SasuNaru/NejiGaara!
1. School Time

**Disclaimer: Damnit you know I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be out spending all that money.**

**Summary: _Every _Uchiha has a voo-doo doll, and when Sasuke Uchiha loses his and is found by the blonde idiot known as Naruto Uzumaki, his entire person changes as Naruto forces him to do strange things. Yaoi boyxboy...if you don't like it don't read it! Enjoy!:)**

**Author's note: I don't have anything to say, I just like putting this, haha!:)**

* * *

**School Time**

One bright and cloudy morning, Sasuke Uchiha lied motionless in his bed, groaning as he heard his brother calling his name and barking orders from down the steps.

"Sasuke"! Itachi yelled. "Get up and go to school"! With no responds, Sasuke heard sparse footsteps, which had to mean that his brother was coming to get him and he sighed.

Soon, Itachi bombarded into his room. "Sasuke get up". No response. "You hear me, don't you Sasuke"! Sasuke turned to his side in attempts to ignore him. He dreaded going to school, what's the point; they didn't teach anything he didn't already know, he was the smartest one. Aside from Neji Hyuuga, who may be accounted as a challenge in academics?

Itachi walked over and shook him roughly. "Get up"! Sasuke's eye's shot open and as in reflex swung his arm back and hit his brother in the arm. "Get your lazy ass up Sasuke". He ordered.

Sasuke turned his body towards him, meeting eye to eye with him, and he waved his hand towards the door and closed his eye's again after about three seconds. Itachi smirked and kicked him in his stomach. Sasuke impulsively held his stomach with a groan.

"What do you want"?! Sasuke hollered painfully. Sasuke leered at him. But his cold, hard leer was nothing compared to Itachi's calm, settled stare.

"Get up". Itachi demanded.

"And go where? 'Cause I'm not going to that damned school". Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes you are". Itachi said, maintaining his settled features.

"No I'm not". Sasuke stated monotone.

"We'll see", and in about three seconds, another set of faint footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Then a pale man that had the highest resemblance of a shark, barged into the room.

"Itachi", the shark began. "What's taking so long to get that bastard up"? Itachi looked at the man indignantly.

"Calm down Kisame". Itachi admonished. "He's almost up. Aren't you Sasuke"? He looked down at his little brother who rolled his eyes.

"You only want me to go to that damned place because you want to be alone with that thing over there "? Sasuke stated.

"Of course". Itachi dead-panned. "Now get your ass up"!

"No". Sasuke turned to his side.

Itachi sighed.

"Very well little brother". Itachi sauntered over to Sasuke's dresser, opened it and pulled out some sort of doll that looked exactly like the young Uchiha heir.

"Get up Sasuke"! Oblivious to what his brother held, Sasuke didn't respond. Itachi smirked and threw the doll in the air. Sasuke himself jumped in the air, eyes wide as can be, and landed face first against the hard wooden floor.

Sasuke moaned, and weakly used his arms to push himself onto his back as Itachi loomed over him with the mini Uchiha in hand. Kisame looked intrigued and slithered out the room. "Are willing to get up now"? Itachi inquired. Sasuke gave him a cold stare, and again it did nothing.

"Alright bastard, I'm getting up". Sasuke said, aggravated with his brothers presence.

"Good". Itachi said and left the room, the Sasuke doll still at hand. "Now where did Kisame"? Itachi thought aloud, whilst outside the door.

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

On the other side of town, the blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, was ecstatic to go to school this morning. He had already washed up and had his clothes on. Now all he needed was some breakfast and he was going to be on his way.

The blonde enthusiastically ran to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He searched the top cabinets for an instant ramen bowl humming a little tune. He grabbed one of the miso ramen beef bowls, tore off the seal and popped it into the microwave for three minutes.

"Oh! I almost forgot". Naruto thought aloud, and ran back into his room.

He opened the drawer to his nightstand that sat next to his bed, and pulled out a sapphire blue necklace that was just as bright as his eye's. He wrapped it around his neck and hooked both ends together.

"Almost forgot old lady's' necklace".

The buzzer to the microwave went off. He rushed to his breakfast, took it out the microwave, and quickly sat it on the table and blew his hands that were now a darker shade of pink from the piping hot bowl.

Naruto grabbed some chopsticks from off the counter, sat down.

Just when he was about to indulge in his delicious ramen that gave off such a tasty aroma of beef with a slight scent of chicken, there was a knock on the door. Naruto looked at the door, then at his ramen, and heard another knock.

"Argh". Naruto groaned and rose from seat. Sauntering over to the door, he pulled it open. It was Sakura, who greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Naruto".

"Oh. Hi Sakura". Naruto looked out in the hallway to see if Sasuke were out there. Sakura never went to Naruto's apartment if Sasuke wasn't with her. She'd only come over by herself if she really needed something. Or unless she was checking up on him for an important matter. She'd said something about it being too messy.

"Um...Naruto", Sakura began softly. "Could you do me a favor"? Naruto knew this was coming.

"Yeah, what is it"? Naruto asked, 'bewildered' of some kind.

"I-I mean you...you kind of hang out with Lee...don't you"? She asked and Naruto nodded his head. "So I was wondering, could you like...I mean if you want to, but it would mean a lot to me if you--".

"What is it Sakura"?! Naruto half yelled.

"Could you get me and Lee together"? She blurted the words out and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Okay, Naruto didn't expect this.

"You mean Lee"? He inquired, puzzled.

Obviously she must be referring to a Lee that lived in a different village he doesn't know about. She slowly nodded her head.

"Lee"? Naruto repeated. Again she gave another slow nod. "Your talk about Rock Lee right"? This made no sense. A few days ago Lee asked if Sakura would go on a date, again, but she turned him down. What made today so special?

Why was she even asking him to do something like this? Lee was going to ask her to go out with him again today like he has every other day. And throughout junior high. What was the point?

"Yes Naruto, our Lee. So are you going to do it or what"? She inquired curiously, and a bit annoyed, intertwined with embarrassment.

Naruto's a good friend, but he can't sound so convincing when it came to things like getting people together. It was a task he could never accomplish no matter how hard he tried. But she had no other choice, besides Ino, but her shouting, well that's another story.

"Yeah, I'll do it", he said unsure of himself, and soon gave her a warm smile. "No problem Sakura, you can count on me".

"Great! Now let's go. I want to get to school early today so you can hurry up and ask him for me". Sakura grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him out his apartment. He grabbed the knob and closed the door.

"Wait, but--".

"No buts Naruto, we have to go to school so you can tell him". She ran down the steps and out the door.

"Yeah but, what about the ramen Sakura". He protested, trying to pull away from her. "It needs to be eaten".

"No...time, for waiting", she said, her words coming out in parts as she pulled him, having a tug-of-war match with his arm. "I'll buy you some ramen...Naruto". She breathed out, striving to haul him along. Naruto stopped his struggles, allowing himself to be dominated by the woman.

"Okay, but I want payment for this to, so ramen for a month, your treat". He chuckled lightly. Sakura stopped all together, the soles of her sandals skidding against the ground.

"A _month_?! Who do you take me for anyways?! I don't have that kind of money"!!

"Okay, okay, a week". Sakura glared at him.

"Fine". She snarled, and continued to drag him for her own personal pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke finally had his clothes on and was ready to go. He was at the front door and about to leave when his brother called him, and he turned around.

"What _now_"? Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth.

"Here". Itachi presented the miniature version of Sasuke to him. He held on to it the entire time incase Sasuke got a bit defiant.

"You keep it; I don't want to take it to school with me". Sasuke insisted.

"There's no telling what I'd do with it". Itachi insisted nonchalant. Sasuke stopped.

"I could always set it on fire and watch the pretty little flames burn it to ashes, but you'd know what would be the outcome, don't you, Sasuke-"? Sasuke snatched the doll from him.

"Just give me the damn doll". He growled, and stuffed it into the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you should treat it more carefully than that. Our family--".

"Yeah whatever, I know the story already", Sasuke sighed impatiently. "One of our families 'legacies' was these stupid dolls. You say it's a legacy, I say it's a curse". He stated.

He began to walk away, his voice becoming thinner, sauntering off into the distance.

"And the only way to break this 'legacy' for the better is to either become strong enough, or find dumb-ass true love".

_"I'd rather go with the first one"._ He thought dryly, and smirked.

Itachi sighed. "Finally". He breathed. He closed the door, and turned around to see Kisame with his hands behind his back. "Is there a problem"?

"It's nothing". Kisame said as he tried to prevent a large grin from appearing on his face, but failed miserably.

"What is it"? Itachi inquired irritably.

"It's just that, I found this cute little doll in your room", Kisame brought his hands from behind him and showed Itachi a miniature doll of himself, and his eyes broadened in shock.

"Where did you find that"? He inquired flabbergasted.

"In your closet", Kisame said, playing with the dolls hair. "...waaaay in the back", the fish smirked lasciviously as he flicked a lock of its hair one more time before leaving it be.

"Give it to me, _now_"!! Itachi demanded.

Kisame sauntered over to him.

"Oh I intend to" and another large grin lied across his face. Itachi quickly tried to swipe it from him, but Kisame threw the dolls hands in the air, causing the Uchiha's arms to reach for the sky.

"Damnit Kisame! Give it to me _now_"! Itachi barked maliciously, but was having absolutely no effect whatsoever.

"Oh you just can't wait anymore can you? You want me to take you now don't you"? Kisame teased playfully.

"That's not what I meant"! Itachi's eye's shifted into a crimson red color as he fought to pull his arms down. "Kisame...", he trailed off.

"So you don't want me to take you", Kisame said, talking to the little doll, and nodding his head, forcing Itachi to do the same. "Oh so you do want me to fuck you senseless"? He nodded the dolls head again as Itachi copied. "Why didn't you just say so then"?

Kisame sat the stuffed Itachi on the coffee table and sauntered over to him, of who was frozen in his position. He picked him up, and threw him on the couch. Itachi was as stiff as a board until Kisame pulled the mini Itachi's arms down which gave the older Uchiha heir the ability to move willingly.

"_Kisame_--", he began to growl, but was stopped when lurid lips made contact with his own.

---------

As Sasuke traveled the distance to school, he could have sworn he heard two people moaning from behind him. He felt like throwing up_._

_'Those two are fucking disgusting. Two guy's together, then they're going to go and do that. How much more disgusting can you get'?_

He did not approve of that at all. He was always against gays and lesbians for some odd and apparent reason. In his choice of words, he'd speak of it like: _the actually way it's supposed to be is male and female, nothing else. Not two girls and especially not two guys, that's disgusting--much like Itachi._ He'd smirk afterwards.

He finally arrived at the school building and sighed.

"Let's hope Naruto isn't here today". He groaned and walked through the gates and into the building.

* * *

**:)(:**

**I hope you guy's like it so far. It was originally suppose to be made for _Lady Barbossa329_, _darkknight'smagic_, and _Rohain Tahquil_, but then I realize that they really only do hentai. This is still for them, but if they don't want it to be then I'll understand :D**

**Oh and tell me what you think. Kisame or Itachi seme, 'cause I have no clue as to how I'm going about that relationship, but it would probably turn out as Itachi being the seme.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Lost Replications and Morbid Lovers

**Lost Replications & Morbid Lovers**

Sasuke walked the hallways until he reached his English class, classroom number 301B. Him and Naruto has first hour, second hour, fourth hour and sixth hour together, which to him was some class A bullshit. He couldn't stand Naruto period, but he has four class periods with the guy, pure torture.

The Uchiha let out a long breath of air before opening the door to the classroom. All eye's on him. Their teacher Iruka-sensei must've run into traffic again, Sasuke was thankful or he'd be getting a lecture on his tardiness.

Sasuke scanned the room for an open seat, but disgusted the sight of Naruto just starring at him, smiling. Sakura and Lee were in the corner of the room talking, while Ino was trying to talk to Shikamaru who dozed off every so often.

Kiba and Shino were sitting far away from each other. They just had a fight and 'broke up' not too long ago over who's the seme and who's the uke.

It was typical, they have the same fight every week and Shino always won and became seme but it didn't stop Kiba from trying. It was a sort of 'break up', 'make up' sort of relationship between the two.

Sasuke didn't like them because they're gay. But then again, that's not a reason, Sasuke hated everyone.

TenTen and Hinata were in the front of the room discussing who knows what as Choji sat at the back of the room munching on a bag of potato chips.

Sasuke found a seat in the third row all the way to the side next to the window, sat down and casually looked out the window from time to time.

Sasuke noticed the foreign student whose name was, if he was correct, Gaara Sabaku sending dirty glances at the Hyuuga heir Neji, and smirked a little. Neji also returned the looks with even dirtier glares.

Neji didn't like him the moment he stepped into the room last month when he first arrived in Konoha. He felt there was something strange about him, and Gaara knew the Hyuuga didn't like him so he just took the same approach.

They'd always send cold glares at each other, and every time the others would be dirtier than the last. They also got into arguments and little fights. They just plain didn't like each other it seemed.

This little rivalry kept Sasuke entertained when and if he attended school. It was his only purpose in going and soon his smirk receded and returned into an icy deaf-defying leer towards a certain blonde haired boy in the classroom as he stood in front of him, interrupting his 'stories'.

"Hey Sasuke". Naruto greeted genuinely, ignoring the nasty look Sasuke was giving him. Was he wearing off or something, his looks don't seem to frighten anyone anymore.

"What do you want"? Sasuke inquired cold-heartily, looking him directly in the eyes. Naruto only smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say 'hi' is all".

"You said it, now leave". Sasuke bit out. Sasuke wanted him gone, he couldn't take another moment of him, and for the fact that he wanted to get back to his entertainment for the day.

"Awe, c'mon Sasuke, don't be mean. You know you want me to sit next to you, all you have to do is ask". Naruto grinned brilliantly and put his hands behind his head, his eyes closed fro some reason or another.

Sasuke looked at him for an entire minute before coldly stating he indeed did not want Naruto next to him. Naruto opened his eyes with a blank look on his face.

"You know you want me to, but I'll just save you the trouble", the sapphire said and plopped down next to him. Sasuke was filled with annoyance and looked at the chalk board. "So Sasuke", Naruto began. "Um...I know this might sound a bit strange but...", he trailed off and looked down at his feet dangling, becoming oddly interesting.

His voice cracked a little as if he were embarrassed. "Do you like anyone in our class"? He asked and a light shade of pink flushed across the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke responded with a sideward stare that lasted for about two seconds and resumed his leer towards the chalk board. Hoping to burn through it. "Okay you don't have to answer that, it is a bit embarrassing".

_'Embarrassing would be going out in public with you, this is annoying'_, Sasuke growled, heat rising from the pit of his stomach as he closed his eye's to try and rid himself of the anger that was sure to erupt.

Naruto continued.

"Do you know anyone that likes you at least". He blushed again, his tan color turning peach.

It was such a ridiculous question. Who didn't like the Uchiha; girls would line up just to see a lock of his hair. Not to mention guys. Sasuke wanted to just turn around and bitch slap him across the room, but instead he continued his death grip on the board, feeling himself tear through it.

Or was it just a scratch?

Whatever.

"C'mon Sasuke, say something", Naruto begged pleadingly. The fact Naruto said what he said was embarrassing enough, but Sasuke not saying anything was killing him.

_'Maybe he knows and this is just a nice way of saying no. I mean he isn't stupid, but the least he could say is I'm not interested or something...Damn bastard'._

Sasuke turned to him, and opened his mouth.

_'Is he about to say something'_, Naruto's heart raced.

The door swung open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Last night Kakashi...", he stopped himself abruptly before going any further as his students gave him looks with, insinuations. He cleared his throat.

"I ran into a lot of traffic". He sat his bag on his desk. "Okay everyone get in your seats so we can begin". Everyone found them a seat, and Sasuke turned his attention back to the chalk board.

_'Damn you Iruka, he was about to talk. Arghhh'_! Naruto mentally screamed. Iruka turned to the chalk board, grabbed a piece of chalk, and wrote "Compositional Phrases". "We'll be learning today, how to identify a compositional phrase in a sentence. Now--".

Raaaaaaang!!

The bell rang for them to switch classes. Iruka looked up at the clock. "9:00 already". He thought aloud. The students rose from their seats with their bags on their backs or slung over their shoulder.

"Okay we'll pick it up from here tomorrow. Have a nice morning everyone". He said preparing for his next class. Sasuke and Naruto lingered in the room. Sasuke gathered his things and stood up looking down at Naruto. Naruto was in some sort of daze.

"Move idiot". Sasuke barked. Iruka's eye's drifted to the both of them and then back to his work.

Naruto picked up his things and walked out into the aisle, allowing Sasuke to past in front of him, and out the door. Naruto sighed before walking towards the door.

"Naruto", Iruka called before he walked out the door. Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Hm", he answered.

"Don't give up okay. You'll get him". Then a smile crossed Iruka's face. Naruto starred at him, not fully out of his daze, but smiled when he recollected himself. "Now get to class before I suspend you for skipping". Naruto obliged and walked out the door.

* * *

Neji and Gaara stopped at the door to their Government class, classroom number 336A. They had three class periods together. First, second, and fifth, and every class period there was a stare off between the two of them, as this one was at the front door.

"Gaara and Neji, get in here"! Their crimson eyed instructor edicts loudly. Unlike every other teacher, she couldn't stand their little feud. It always disrupted her class.

"After you", Neji gestured politely.

"Yes, the best will always be ahead of a failure", Gaara spat rudely, and walked in the door.

"Of course, but in this case, ladies first". Gaara stopped and looked back at something he compares is beneath him in every way possible and clenched his teeth.

Neji smirked.

Kurenai sighed.

"Well--", Gaara began.

"Just get your asses in here"! Kurenai shouted tediously. They both rushed to a seat. Neji took the far left corner as Gaara took the far right corner.

"Now everyone turn to page 326 in your text books..." she waited as everyone had there books out and ready. "The Wilderness Road". Kurenai read the headline in bold letters at the top of the book. "Kiba, please start us off".

Kiba found his starting point and began reading, re-reading the title first. He was lonely without Shino here with him, they were 'fighting' after all so, whatever.

"The Wilderness Road", he began, "this road ran westward over the Appalachian mountains into Kentucky. Settlers traveled the road on foot and on horseback". He stopped when Kurenai ordered him to.

"Okay, now can anyone tell me when, and who built this road for settlers to travel". A few hands shot in the air. "Ino", she called. Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru; arms locked together, as his eyes were half open.

Shikamaru haphazardly groaned for some apparent reason.

"It was built in um, 1775 I think, and by a guy named Daniel Boone, right"?

"That's right". Kurenai concurred. Ino smiled at how smart she felt.

Gaara glanced at Neji, who sensed his presence and turned towards him, but Gaara turned away the moment Neji moved his head. They kept turning towards each other, until they finally made eye contact. They weren't really paying attention; they already knew what the road was. First their faces were soft, until they both realized who they were looking at and glared coldly at one another.

* * *

"Go to the office now"!! A medium sized, caramel complexioned woman shouted to one of her students. She was the Biology teacher, classroom number 346D. The brunette student just raised his hand to go to the bathroom, which is a 'disruption' in her class.

She said on the first day of school: "Go to the bathroom before you step foot in my room, because you're not leaving until class is over. I don't give a damn if it's a fire. I tell you when you're allowed to leave".

Everyone disapproved of this, but no one ever said anything about it. Sakura shook her head at the women. As well as TenTen. Hinata looked sorry for the boy, as Choji hid his chips, eating a few when the teacher wasn't looking. Another rule she had established on the first day: "No food or drinks in my class, got it"! Then she walked over to Choji that day. "Especially you, fatty", and smirked. Choji was terrified and angry all at once.

So he hides his snacks. Naruto still tried talking to Sasuke. That wasn't a rule; just don't talk when she's talking. They sat next to each other. Sasuke was getting real tired of Naruto's dumb questions.

"When is your birthday, I forgot"?

"How's your brother and his boyfriend"?

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow"? Just a lot of questions Sasuke were willing to just slap the shit out of him about.

"Hey Sasuke", Naruto whispered. Here we go again, and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is it"?! Anko shouted, standing behind her desk looking at the door.

There was no answer, but instead another knock.

She irksomely sauntered over to the door and swung it open. "What"?! She yelled. She saw a boy with pale skin and short black hair. His shirt didn't cover his stomach which showed his belly-button and his eye's looked droopy. The boy handed her a white slip of paper, and walked to his seat next to Naruto. The piece of paper had his name, the time, his excuse, and the principles signature.

Name: Sai.

Time: 9:36.

Excuse: Tardy.

Signature: Tsunade-sama.

It was a tardy pass. Anko crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. Then she shut the door and walked back to her desk. Sai greeted Naruto happily with a "Hello", but said nothing to Sasuke.

"Alright listen up you low lives". She gained every ones attention. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, mainly because I'm tired of talking to you! So therefore, for the time being I won't be teaching you. You'll be teaching yourselves. So pull out your books and crack it open to 233 and get to reading! If I so even hear a peep out of any of you! I'll have this entire class doing push-up military style", she smirked.

"And I doubt most of you can do that. Isn't that right chubby"? She inquired mockingly, looking at Choji in particular. A little snicker escaped Sakura's lips. "What are you laughing at weakling? To precious to even handle an ipod".

Sakura felt hurt an ipod was too heavy, maybe a finger nail filer "Not a word", she reminded, and slouched back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

Everyone had their noses in their books._ 'That's new'_, Sasuke thought, _'well maybe not for her'_. He smiled to himself, he loved silence.

_'Damn! Now how am I supposed to talk to Sasuke? Arghhh!! Will anything go right today'?_ Naruto asked himself frustrated about the entire ordeal of silence.

_'Hm...Naruto looks nice today'_. Sai thought. _'I think I should compliment him on that'. _Sai said to himself gleefully. He'd do anything to talk to Naruto, no matter how stupid it was. He had a crush on the blonde and just about everyone knew. But he also knew Naruto liked Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't like guys. It was sort of a retarded triangle that didn't meet all its points. Sai liked Naruto, but Naruto liked Sasuke, and Sasuke likes no one.

Ironic.

There was complete silence.

"Psh", then another, "pssh Naruto", Sai whispered. Naruto turned to him.

"Hm". Sai smiled.

"You look nice today". Naruto smiled. He loved that big smile that brighten his life so splendorous and joyfully. Those ocean eyes, so pure and innocent made him feel so lucky to even be in his presence.

"Thanks, you to", the blonde said with a slight giggle.

"Is that talking I hear"!! The dictator yelled, and slammed her hands on her desk with a bang. "Who the hell is it"? No one said anything. Naruto became stiff, while Sai starred lazily at the women. She caught Sai's nonchalant expression through the crowd of fear, even Sasuke somewhat jumped by the surprising bang.

"Was it you"? She inquired, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"If that's what you think". He said coolly.

"Oh a little smart-ass, are we? Get your ass up here, _now_"! She, attempting to strike fear in the raven resemblance, but failed as his expression never changed.

He casually rose from his seat and walked down the aisle and approached her desk. "Turn towards the class maggot", Anko spat, and smirked. Sai obeyed obediently, and turned around. "Let's see if you can do regular push-up. Assume the position".

Sai entered the push-up position. Sasuke smirked. He was sucking it all in. Like Neji didn't like Gaara the moment he walked in, Sasuke was the same way towards Sai. But unlike Gaara, Sai had a reason to hate the Uchiha, Naruto.

Sasuke also hated him because everyone kept stating how they looked like twins. That was one of his biggest peeves, saying he looked like someone he wasn't. Sasuke is Sasuke and no one can be Sasuke is how he thought.

He thought he was better and no one was even close to his level of athletic ability, although Lee is quite a fair match. He thought his intelligence greatly surpassed everyone else's with an exception of the Hyuuga heir; Neji. And he thought he looked better than everyone else, which proves to be true since everyone wants him so badly.

"I'm impressed", Anko stated. "You actually know the position, and here I thought you were a pure weakling who's never heard of it". She shrugged. "Congratulations", she said softly. "But don't get too happy"! She yelled.

"Now, down". Sai went down. "Up"! Sai did that as well. "Down, up, down, up...Stop"! She ordered curtly. He stopped. "Very impressive. Now, military position, diamond style"! He put his hands in the shape of a diamond. "Down, up, down, up, down, up". She didn't hesitate. "C'mon you pathetic weakling, keep up. Down, up, down, up, down, up".

_'I guess I have to put in an effort'_, he mentally sighed_. 'For Naruto I suppose'._

He went faster than Anko was chanting her "down, up, down, up" logo/routine/punishment. She was enraged.

"Switch it up. One hand". Sai hopped to one hand and kept going. He did three one hand push-ups before she yelled.

Stop and she smiled.

"Get up". He rose from the ground and gradually dusted himself off. "Good work maggot, I guess all of you aren't weaklings after all". She put out her hand, which he took and shook. "Now go sit your ass down. You've got ten minutes, and then the bell will ring".

Sai went and sat down. As soon as he took his seat, Naruto praised him. "Wow Sai that was amazing. I never knew you were so strong. Well just by looking at you I guess no one would". Naruto smiled and grabbed his arm to show him how skinny and scrawny they look. Naruto was in 'awe'.

"Thanks", Sai said, and stole a quick glance from the Uchiha who looked pissed, and he smirked.

_ 'He must think he's better than me. He only did three one hand push-ups, I'm sure I could do more', _Sasuke thought angrily with a tinge of envy tracing his thoughts.

Soon the bell rang.

Raaaaaaang!!

"Alright, as I said we'll pick up tomorrow, _get_ _out_". Anko demanded.

Sasuke stopped at a near by water fountain for a drink, sipping the water thirstily. Naruto caught up to him. "I didn't know you came to this fountain". The blonde said and smiled.

How lame was that?

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left to walk to his class. "Uh. Wait Sasuke"! Naruto hollered and ran after him down the brightly lit corridor, and stopped to walk by his side. "So"...Naruto trailed off.

"Why are you following me", Sasuke inquired somberly. "Third period I'm not suppose to see you, so let's keep it that way". Naruto grinned delightfully.

"I know, but I just wanted to walk you to class".

"I'm not an infant; I can walk myself to class". Sasuke bit back and looked down at his bag, seeing the dolls head jutting out, and he pushed it back in.

"Awe don't be that way Sasuke", Naruto said cheerily, putting a hand on his shoulder. "All I--". Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"Leave me alone Naruto"!! Sasuke yelled and halted his walk. "What does it take for you to understand?! I don't like you, and I never will like you. I hate you from the inside out, your life irritates me, that dumb-ass smile irritates me, _you_ irritate me"!! Sasuke screamed, his eye's crimson red.

"But..." Naruto trailed off again until he found what he was trying to say. "All I wanted--"

"If you want to help me, why don't you just _die_ already!?! I fucking hate you; you're a pest, peasant, and--a nuisance". His tone became softer as he sauntered off, leaving Naruto stupefied, on the verge of tears, and the brim of his eye's watered immensely.

Naruto, felt inert. He felt dead, lifeless, like he'd been shot through the heart. He turned around and walked away as tears ran down his face, staining his fluorescent blue eyes, red and full of sadness and sorrow.

He broke out into a sprint, bursting through the front doors of the school.

* * *

_'Where's Naruto'? _Sakura inquired to herself.

She was currently in her Algebra class, classroom number 332A. She sat in the front with Ino and TenTen. Naruto was supposed to have third period with Sakura, but he didn't show. She was becoming anxious.

"What's wrong Sakura", TenTen inquired cannily. They were given some worksheets by their teacher Asume. He was sitting behind his desk doing some paper work or grading papers. It's still paper work right? Sakura turned to her.

"It's Naruto".

"Naruto"? Ino inquired. "What about him"?

"He does suppose to be here with us. I know he's here because I walked with him to school today". She stated her tone anxious and filled with suspicion.

_'Maybe it was Sasuke'_.

Naruto had told Sakura about Sasuke a couple of months ago. How he liked him since second grade and tries to get his attention, and why he always touches him-sometimes in places Sasuke doesn't like. _'Maybe Sasuke did something to him'_.

"Oh yeah. Naruto was supposed to have algebra this hour with us isn't he"? TenTen added and Sakura nodded.

"When was this"? Ino inquired, a form of obliviousness tracing her words. "When was Naruto ever in this class"?

"Since the beginning of the school year, duh". TenTen said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never noticed him", Ino insisted, turning around in her seat, winking at Shikamaru who was seating in the back with Choji.

"I wonder why", TenTen voiced sarcastically, and Sakura giggled. "You don't pay attention to anything, or _anyone_ besides _him_". Ino turned back around and looked down at her paper, wondering where the hell it came from. There were only two problems finished. Then she shrugged to herself and looked at TenTen.

"What"? She inquired, baffled.

"See what I mean", TenTen said to no one in particular and scratched her pencil on her paper as she answered another question. She was on question seven.

"Wait", Ino began dramatically, "_what_ were we talking about again"? She laughed.

"Your just hopeless", TenTen shook her head, Sakura smiling and giggling. Then she took the expression you could discern as morose empathy.

_'What if Naruto told Sasuke how he felt and Sasuke said no, and, and...Naruto did something...'_

"Oh my god", Sakura shrieked quietly.

_'Please be alright Naruto'. _

Sasuke was Naruto's first crush, Sakura was secondary, but that was obviously never going to happen. It must be devastating to be turned down by your second grade crush, that crush escalating into something more.

* * *

Now in Biology with Anko, Kiba and Shino were together. Shino sat in the middle of the room, and Kiba opted to sit next to him; in a sense, they were both still pretty far from each other. Kiba looked at him pleadingly, he wanted to stop this fight, it's been going on for too long. Three hours were enough, he couldn't take it anymore.

How weak he is.

But Shino showed no signs of it fazing him whatsoever; he didn't even look his way the entire time.

Anko gave them an animal worksheet where they had to identify the parts of a frog and match it with its definition. That's what Shino was doing at the moment, and what Kiba was suppose to be doing, but he couldn't relinquish his pique feeling.

"Shino", Kiba whispered. "Shino". The mysterious teen turned to him slowly. Kiba continued when he didn't say anything. "Shino I want to stop fighting okay? You win, you can be the seme". Kiba sighed defeated..

"Hm"? Shino questioned.

"You can be seme", Kiba repeated. "You can top". He tried simplifying it the best way he could. Shino still didn't understand, or so it seemed that way, you never know with him.

"What's wrong with you? That's what our whole fight was about. That's what _all_ our fights are about". Shino just slouched deeper into his coat.

"I didn't hear you". He stated.

"I said you can be seme". Kiba said louder.

"Still don't hear you".

Kiba snarled.

"I said, _you_ can be the _seme_, and I'll he the _uke_"! He shouted, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.

Some of the students gave him perplexed looks, and others just looked angry. They didn't need to know all that.

"Right". Anko said, and returned to writing on a piece of paper.

Shino smirked behind his coat. "That's what I thought, and it'll stay that way". Kiba starred at him for a full minute before exploding.

"You did that on purpose!? Why would you do that"?!

"Because, I'm the seme, and you're the uke. You had to know that, and now so does everyone else". Then he went back to writing on his paper. Kiba glared at him, but after a while he cooled down.

Gaara, of who was sitting in the back were one of the perplexed ones. He was new to the school, so he didn't know who were with whom.

_'So those two are together then'_. He thought. _'I wonder if... ',_ he sighed before throwing the thought to the back of his mind..

* * *

Neji and Lee were in Physical ED talking to each other as Kakashi shuffled through a closet for a ball to play with.

"Well Lee", Neji started the conversation. "How does it feel to finally be going with someone you longed for so long"? They both were sitting on the wooden floor leaning against the wall.

"It feels great". Lee exclaimed with a smile. "What about you and the new boy"? Neji nearly chocked.

"W-what"?

"I believe his name is Gaara. You two seem to hit it off very well. You glow every time you see him". Lee smiled again.

"You must be confused? I don't like him, quite the opposite". Neji insisted, turning away from the boy. Lee looked at him blankly at first, and then a sudden grin appeared on his face.

"You like him don't you Neji"? He inquired friendlily.

"No", the Hyuuga dead-panned. Lee looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

He sighed.

"You know Neji. I've always envied you. You had good looks, your a practical genius, and have such confidence". Then he stopped and looked at him plainly. "But not anymore. You still have your looks, and your brilliance, but your confidence is diminishing with your character. You shouldn't be afraid to tell him how you feel".

"But I"-

"Even if it's only a little", Lee said cutting him off. Then he gave him a heart warming smile. "You never know what that tiny amount could become. It could bloom into something beautiful...Like a Sakura". He sprouted another friendly grin.

Clever.

Neji even smiled a little himself from the irony.

"I see what you mean, but that only accounts for if you actually feel something for another person, and in this case it does not apply". Neji knew he was lying to Lee and himself for that matter. He cared for the eyebrow less boy more than he let on, and he knew it.

"But thank you". He said, receiving another smile from thee other.

* * *

Sasuke, Sai, and Hinata were in their Government class, listening to Kurenai lecture about the "Great Compromise", and the "Three-fifths Compromise". Sasuke starred out the window to ignore the boring speech. Sai looked at her lazily, and Hinata looked around trying to find something to do other than listen to her lecture.

Hinata turned her head slightly to the left and had full view of the two ravens scolding at each other. Sasuke did it for fun, while Sai just plan didn't like him.

"Sai, Sasuke", Kurenai pointed out. "Pay attention". She demanded, and pointed to her text book that she suddenly decided to read from right before they 'interrupted' her class. "This is going to be on one of the upcoming test, so you better be prepared". Then Sasuke scowled her and rolled his eyes back toward the window.

Sai closed his eyes with a smiled. "I'm sorry for the disruption, but the Uchiha wouldn't leave me alone". Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. "I apologize".

"I don't care who started it, just be quiet". Then she shifted her eye's back to her book and continued reading. Sasuke gave Sai a sullen look, as Sai continued to smile. Then he suddenly snapped his eye's to the Uchiha, returning his look.

* * *

Naruto ran out the school building and under a shaded tree on top of a hill about seventeen yards away from the entrance of the facility. There was a concrete path that paved its way in a slight zigzag form until it reached the front door of the school. And there was also another hill on the opposite side of Naruto, but it didn't have a tree, it was a clear view from the school to the next block and so on.

He wanted to say something that would comfort himself, but he didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew he didn't like Sasuke right now.

He hated him.

Or so he told himself.

His sniffles finally died down, and he stopped crying after an entire hour.

"Stupid Sasuke". Naruto growled through receding hiccups. He sat under the tree hugging his knees with two thin white lines running from his eyes down his chin.

"All I did was". He was at a loss for words at this point. He couldn't even think properly because of him. He was everything to him.

He 'broke' his heart.

He destroyed everything.

Naruto didn't even want to mention his name.

Impromptus for something heavy and fairly fervid to grab him by his shoulders, he looked up cautiously.

It was Sakura.

"Sakura", Naruto stated, slightly confused. He attempted to wipe the pendulum tears that slid down his cheeks without warning from his eyes. She looked angry for some odd reason.

"Where were you Naruto"? She inquired solemnly. Then he looked back down. Her eye's softened as she sighed before sitting next to him. "It was Sasuke wasn't it"? She asked abrupt . Naruto hesitantly answered.

"Yeah". But that was obvious; he just said his name less then ten seconds ago.

"Don't cry Naruto", she said comfortingly putting one hand on his back and rubbing in circles. "You're a good guy Naruto. Sasuke doesn't know what he's missing. You don't need someone who doesn't want you, which just means it's time to move on. Forgive and forget". She stated with a meek smile.

Naruto yet again tried wiping the tears away, and a sudden thought came to mind. "Sakura", he called and sniffed. She looked over to him as he continued. "Why are you out here, aren't you suppose to be in class"?

"Naruto, class has been dismissed five minutes ago; it's time for lunch ". She stated.

As if the summoning words, students came pouring out the building in large numbers, some went right, others went left, and a small portion stayed on school grounds for lunch.

"You didn't hear the bell"? She inquired curiously and he shook his head. "Well how about it? Wanna go grab something to eat to get your mind off of it"?

"Ramen"? He suggested wiping his eye's and a tiny sob broke through his lips.

"Sure, why not. I owe you it". She smiled, and so did Naruto.

* * *

Neji and Lee were exiting the building together smiling and laughing--well Lee was at least. Bushy-brow spotted Sakura on the shaded hilltop.

"Sakura"! He shouted. She turned around puzzled, and then her features accompanied a bright smile as she waved to him. Before he ran off to her, he turned to Neji.

"Do not be afraid to tell him your feelings, you never know what could happen". The he was off. Neji tried protesting but he was already gone.

Quick little bastard.

Neji sighed.

_'Maybe I should. No, no, no, you don't like him. You're a Hyuuga, you're supposed to have a woman conceive the next Hyuuga heir, and being with him won't allow that to happen. But still'. _

He sighed again.

Sauntering to the curb about to cross the street, his gaze set upon the red-head as he stood next to him.

"Hyuuga". Gaara spat without even once looking at him, and Neji scolded him.

"Yes, are you speaking to me"? Neji inquired, sarcasm tracing his words.

"You're the only bastard Hyuuga I see. So I'd assume so".

"That's quite funny, coming from an eyebrow-less prick I suppose". Gaara smirked and stepped back from the curb.

The voice of Rock Lee played over and over again in Neji's head. 

_'Tell him, tell him, tell him'._ Then the smile that came after every time.

Neji inhaled deeply then exhaled. Gaara was walking back to the tables that surrounded the left side of the building.

"Wait", Neji curtly edicts. It didn't sound any different from how he usually spoke, just a casual 'wait', but Gaara knew it was something that separated this tone from the last and smirked again.

He slowly turned around, fixating his expression, looking blankly at the boy he said. "What"?

"..."

Neji didn't know what to say, how should he begin? Where should he begin? He liked the redhead the first day he laid eye's on him, so he should be able to say something. But no words seemed to form. Damn.

"Well"? Gaara goaded. Neji's words were caught in his throat, but he finally managed to say something.

"I just wanted you to know that--I think".

Another deep breath.

"Your the most eyebrow less, raucous-throated, vulgar bastard I've ever laid eye's on".

_'Damn'_! He thought immediately afterwards.

That was far from what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Gaara looked stupefied, and then showed a mask of animosity.

"Alright Hyuuga. You want to settle this now or what"?

"It would be an honor to put you in your place". He fucked up everything, so he thought he might as well keep it going. Gaara dealt the first punch.

* * *

Sasuke just came out the building and stood under that same tree Naruto was under. No one was around, everyone went out to lunch except for a few of the students; about thirty lingered on school grounds. The raven pulled out the doll and starred at it.

_'How am I supposed to get away from this thing if I have to come here everyday. This place is a waste of time, time I could be using to get stronger and break this damn curse'. _He narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha replica.

_'There is always the second option, but love does not exist, it's only a myth. Every Uchiha before me escaped this by being stronger than everyone else, and that's how I must be rid of it'._

Soon enough a stampede came running in his direction. The crunching sounds of grass and twigs caused him to look over his shoulder, distinguishing the horde of students, and his eyes widened slightly.

It had to be about seven or eight of them. Sasuke turned around and seen students circling somewhat close to the curb chanting what sounded like.

'Fight, fight, fight'!

One of the teens in the stampede, accidentally bumped the Uchiha and the doll flew in the air as the raven tottered over and fell. He seen his miniature self and reached for it, but it was kicked by one of the other members in the stampede, and Sasuke rolled with it. Then it was kicked again and again and again until it was completely out of the Uchiha's sight.

He would have went after those bastards, but he had to find it before one of his fan girls find it, and they'd make him do some pretty, degrading activities to get it back. Possibly even sex.

_'Shit, shit, shit!! I knew I shouldn't have brought that damned thing'!_

* * *

Neji head butted Gaara in his stomach as the emeralds to the red-head grew twice their size.

Gaara had both of Neji's wrist locked within his hands as he quickly kneed the Hyuuga in his face. A thin line of blood rolled from his nose. Neji twisted his right wrist and broke Gaara's hold, punching the boy square in his left jaw. The punch didn't have much strength, but enough for him to stagger back and pull Neji with him.

They both rolled around on the grass trying to get on top of the other - how inconvenient - but they both seemed equally matched.

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto were coming back from their lunch trip as they seen the students amassed in a circular form. Lee and Sakura ran over to the scene as Naruto complained the entire way back about going to the bathroom.

Lee seen the top of their heads - praise his height - and seen a redhead, and some long brown hair rolling around. Sakura on the other hand couldn't see a damn thing. She was tall, but not tall enough.

"Lee, what's going on"? Sakura inquired, standing on the tip of her toes.

The redhead pushed the boy over, revealing his face, and Lee's eye's widened.

_'If that is Gaara, then that must be'..._

As if on cue, Neji's face was then revealed as well.

_'These were not my intentions at all'_, Lee thought.

* * *

Naruto returning from the bathroom noticed all the commotion and walked over to the crowd.

_'What's going on over there'_? As he drew closer to the crowd he stepped on something soft.

Sasuke, of who was currently on the left side of Naruto gripping his stomach tightly and the inside of his eyes felt like they were bleeding.

_'What the hell'_, Sasuke cursed to himself. _'What the hell is this'_?

He looked around and seen Naruto bend down and pick something up. "Please don't be that damn doll". He couldn't discern the item from his distance and the fact that his eyes were painfully sore, he opted to get closer and took a few steps forward until he realized it was indeed that 'damn doll'. "Shit".

The little look-alike would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for it's hard, round button eye's that pressed into Naruto's sandal. The little thing looked exactly like Sasuke, and Sai kind of. Then a sudden thought popped into his head.

_'Where is Sai anyways'?_ Then he left it alone after about two seconds.

"I wonder who made this". Naruto thought aloud, examining it thoroughly. Rubbing on it, swiping his finger through its soft luscious hair, and slightly groping its bum.

"Maybe one of his fan girl's". Then he leered at the doll, who in returned smiled back. It just reminded him of Sasuke's harsh words.

_'What does it take for you to understand? I don't like you, and I never will like you. I hate you from the inside out, I fucking hate you, your a pest, peasant, and a nuisance'._

"Stupid Sasuke", Naruto barked, animosity intertwining with his words. He squeezed the miniature Uchiha, and Sasuke felt like his ribs were about to implode. "I hope you die". Naruto growled, tossing it in a near by aluminum trash can, and he slowly walked away.

"Yes". Sasuke was thankful he pissed Naruto off when he did, otherwise he would have probably kept it and bribed him. But all that thankfulness was in vain as Naruto stopped.

Sasuke eyed him for about ten seconds before the blonde sauntered back over to the trash can.

Naruto's eyes portrayed delicacy as the blonde reached down and grabbed the doll from out of the trash. He dusted it off, and looked down at it.

"I don't like you _right now_, Sasuke, but that will eventually go away--I hope, but until then". He stuffed the doll in his pocket. "You'll be sitting right here". He smiled to himself and ran off to the commotion that seemed died down a bit.

Sasuke was frozen in starring at Naruto's previous position dumb-struck.

_'That idiot just took it. After all I said, he still took it"._ Sasuke felt like murdering someone.

_ 'Arrrgh!! What an idiot. What does it take for him to leave me the _hell_ alone'?!_ He was ferocious, but he didn't show it. He stayed his calm, cool self, and casually walked away.

_'Damn!! I need that doll back, there's no tell what Naruto would do with it'._

* * *

Gaara and Neji were tiring out, and soon the school doors burst open with a bang. Everyone was in an abrupt silence.

The principal; Tsunade.

"All of you get the _hell_ in the school building _now_"! She demanded gravely. They stood at their locations starring at her.

"What the fuck", she said quiet. "Am I speaking another language, I said _now_"! About ninety-five percent of the students flinched. "That means _now_, at this moment in time". She hollered outrageously, as the students scurried into the building, Lee, Sakura, Gaara, and Neji were the last ones. Gaara and Neji were still tangled together.

She stomped over to them. "What the hell is this"? She inquired somberly, looking down at the both of them. "What are you two doing"?

.........

With no answer as the boy's continued to struggle with one another, she grabbed both of them by their collars and held them in the air. "Tell me what's going on _now,_ and let's not have a repeat on what I mean by _now_".

"That thing swung at me", Neji growled, regaining his posture as Tsunade lowered them both to the ground and on their feet. "So in self defense, I swung back". He told her.

"You never liked me either way". Gaara stated, dusting himself off.

"Your right, I didn't", Neji confirmed and glanced at Lee who look potentially sadden at the moment, and turned back to Gaara. They both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Bastard". Gaara spat.

"Prick". Neji retorted.

"Weakling".

"Simpleton".

"Okay that's enough". Tsunade stepped in performing circular motions on her temples. "I have a headache and don't feel like dealing with this, so you both have detention starting today. Meet Anko in the cafeteria after school, and so help me god if you're both not in there you're going to get expelled for insubordination, got that"!

They both nodded slightly.

"Good, now do what you're doing, I'm going to go lie down for a minute". She said and walked back to the school building.

Neji and Gaara ran at each other about to begin again, but Lee had jumped in their way. "Stop it". Lee ordered.

They both halted.

"Would you both please", he dragged the vowels of his last word. "Admit to your feeling to one another". Sakura didn't seem surprised; she already knew. It was just so obvious who wouldn't know.

"What feelings"? Neji inquired.

"I feel nothing". Gaara included.

"Well neither one of you are fighting each other anymore", Sakura added. Everyone looked at her. They dropped their guards after a while and recollected their composure.

Gaara sauntered off first.

"This isn't over Hyuuga". He said

"Obviously". Then the Hyuuga walked up to the school building when Gaara entered, and Lee and Sakura followed behind him. As they approached the schools doors, Neji stopped and said.

"Thank you, Lee".

Said boy seemed a bit puzzled at first. What was he thanking him for anyways? But soon Lee grasped its meaning.

"It was no problem at all" Lee exulted and Neji sauntered through the door.

"What did he mean by that"? Sakura inquired.

"He means thank you, for everything", Lee answered, his lips blooming into a smile.

She didn't understand at all, but if Lee knew what he meant then it didn't matter.

"Come Sakura, it seems as though it is about to rain". He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and gestured his arm to her and wrapped it around her shoulder as they walked side by side into the school.

The rain drizzled softly, and it quickly became rather cold.

* * *

**:)(:**

**This chapter was much longer, about 14,000 something words, but I chose to shorten it. Well that's why it took me so long to post this, but third chapter will be better. It's actually almost finished. ^_^**

**Review Please. **

**Thank you! :D (This is an 8,093 word chapter just saying in case anyone was wondering)**


	3. Project Partners

**Author's note: This is more of a Neji, Gaara chappie, but it most definitely contains the two stars of the charade. ^_^**

* * *

_**Project Partners**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Hinata waited for the bell to ring in just ten more minutes so they could switch classes already. All they did in their Physical Science class was work on boring worksheets all day, but Orochimaru had announced that they were to do a project that consisted of them having a partner. Sasuke chose Naruto and Lee asked Hinata. The rain began to make the students comatose as it hit the windows and slide down the glass gleefully.

Sasuke continuously darted his eyes back and forth towards Naruto, seeing the little dolls shape through Naruto's pants pocket.

_'Of all people...why did it have to be him'?_ Sasuke growled_ 'I could have had sex with one of those 'fan girl's' and gotten it back easily. But I'll be damned if I do anything with Naruto...I have to get it back somehow, but I can't let Naruto know what it is, there's no telling what the dobe is capable of'._

Naruto was working on his worksheet, and Hinata was lily-eyed; she was just bored and tired. And Lee was currently sitting next to her, attempting to start up a conversation, the boredom was just too much, he needed something to do rather than just sit here all day. Luckily the bell would ring soon and they could all get the hell up out of there.

_'Think, think, think damn it'_! Sasuke yelled to himself. _'I can't think of anything'_? He sighed mentally.

_'I'll have to a-ask'_. It was one of the many words he didn't use often. Asking people to do something was like them helping you, actually it was helping, and he didn't need anyone's help, he refused, but in this case there was no choice. '_Itachi_'.

The bell rang, thus the end of their boredom. As everyone rose from their seats and walked towards the door, Orochimaru called Sasuke, telling him to stay for a moment. This was turning out to be one of his most irksome school days. He didn't have time to wait; he had a mission to accomplish.

As the Uchiha watched Naruto leave the room, his expression reverted from anger to hatred.

"Sasuke", he began, said boy turned to him with a glare on his face. "Boy, your grades are lacking in acceptance. What the hell have you been doing? You think just because you know some of this you can slack off, take a break, cut loose, I don't think so. Get your act together Uchiha. You still have to get out of the ninth grade because I definitely don't want to see your ass next year".

Sasuke gave him a look as to say '_point being_'? It wasn't like he wanted to see him next year either.

"Just know that you're falling behind and that you need to catch up, as soon as possible. Got it"? Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I really could care less, and next time you want a one-on-one talk with me, clean up your attitude, it's a mess", the teen said as he dismissed himself from the man's presence in search of the blonde haired one.

"Ornery bitch". Orochimaru said aloud to himself through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sasuke managed to catch up to Naruto, despite his little delay. The blond was on his way to gym when he heard the raven call his name.

"What do you want Sasuke"? Naruto asked with an indignant tone. He was extremely upset with Sasuke right now and really didn't want to be bothered.

"Naruto, I need you to-"

"Stop"! Naruto said, dramatically throwing his hands in the ravens face. "Let me guess. Sasuke Uchiha wants me to do something for him. But just about an hour and a half ago Naruto Uzumaki was a pest and a nuisance. Hmm"?

Then his voice became low as if been dealt a great deal of pain. "Okay Sasuke, I get it already. You don't like me; you don't even want me to exist. I understand everything; you can stop trying to humiliate me. I get it, just stop". Water began to wail up in his eyes, nearly overflowing. Sasuke was disoriented.

"Naru-"

"Sasuke just stop talking". Naruto demanded. He hid his face from the Uchiha so he couldn't see his watering eyes. "I'm going to be late for class, excuse me", he brushed passed the raven and rushed into the door. Sasuke couldn't believe this.

_'Why'_? The Uchiha inquired to himself. _'Why now, of all times does Naruto act like this'? _Sasuke growled underneath his breath. '_I need that doll, _now_'_! He was starting to become infuriated with the blond and himself for being so careless.

Naruto spoke to him on the brink of tears and he completely tuned him out, not an ounce of sympathy in him towards the boy. "Shit, I'll have to get it back later". Then he walked off to his algebra class; Mr. Asume.

"Come on Shikamaru, get up". Ino tried all hour to talk to him, but every time she tried he'd go back to sleep. She huffed like a child. "Fine, don't get up, but this doesn't mean we're threw you know". Shikamaru winced at her husky tone.

Gaara, who sat behind the two "love-birds", gasped as the Hyuuga's hand lightly wisped over his own, and he quickly pulled away.

"Keep your hands to yourself Hyuuga". Gaara whispered. They had no other choice but to sit next to each other, due to the disrupting fact that there were absolutely no seats open.

Fifth hour had too many students for one teacher to handle, but amazingly it worked; maybe because they were in Orochimaru's class. The disruption was at the beginning of class when the two found out that they had to sit next to each other.

**_Short Flash Back_**

"I'm not sitting next to that", Neji exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd rather be dead". Gaara agreed defiantly.

"Well, either you both sit down, or you can both be out the window, your choice", Orochimaru said, finality tracing his words. The post hoc succeeded, and soon the two "enemies" took their seats.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"You're so simple", Neji unseemly condensated.

"Just don't touch me", the red-head said in a divine entwinement of spurious spurn and a nostalgic yearning for the Hyuuga heir, with an incite of belligerence.

Basically, a confusion of emotions.

"Okay class", Orochimaru said unfavorably. "Today we're going to begin our projects, seeing as though this class is ahead of all the rest". He sighed. "Which is fucking amazing considering this is the biggest class I have. Aside from that you'll have more time to complete it. This will be a partner project, so when I say grab a partner", he chuckled. "I mean literally, grab someone. The project will consist of car models. You will have to show and describe...", he went to the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote... "Motion-where as the object must move faster then three mph. The model must move in alignment with the opposing vehicles. Therefore, before anyone asks, yes, that does mean they will collide".

"Then what's the point of this project if we're just going to destroy it"? Sai inquired. "It would be a waste of our time".

"I agree", Ino added. "I mean, we spend time making something just to break it, what's the point"? Orochimaru turned to them with a bloomed filled grin dancing across his face.

"This is why the school isn't paying you to think, they're paying me to do that, and the point is...well because I said so and If that's not good enough for you, then how about this; because if you don't do it, you'll _fail_. Is that reason enough for you"? She nodded her approval. "Now...grab a partner".

Ino instantly grabbed Shikamaru. Some random chick grabbed and clung onto Sai, growling at all the other girl's that were after him. Hell he looked just like Sasuke, so why not...? "Back bitches", she growled. "Back..."

Everyone had a partner except Neji and Gaara, but of course the Hyuuga had many options and choices, but he wanted one in particular. His brilliance exceeded most, knowing that no one really knew Gaara so he'd more than likely not have a partner, so all he had to do was wait.

"Okay, does everyone have a partner"? The snake inquired, his venomous voice lingered at the entrance of their ears.

"I don't", Neji said and a few others raised their hands and expressed the same complaint.

"I haven't one either". Gaara's shriveled voice passed through the Hyuuga's ears like a harmonic melody. Neji's solemn face sometimes got to the man, striking somewhat 'fear' into him.

Orochimaru perceived Neji's substantial skill and wit as the boy darted his eyes back and forth from the red-head to the pallid man. Orochimaru showed a tentative smirk, ogling on the idea of deception.

'_I could give you the boy Hyuuga, but I think I'd love to see you work for him a bit_'. He began paring up the singles when it came down to only four more people.

"Hyuuga", the pale man called with a pointed finger. "You'll be paired off with... _'If only, if only the wood-pecker sang, you are the king and_-'. He sang to himself drawing them into a moment of suspense. "Gaara", he finally said, _'Here is your queen'_, and finished the last line to _his_ song. _'Be happy Hyuuga...I feel generous today'_.

"What"?! Gaara shouted. "I have to have him as my partner"?

"I can always exchange you for someone else", Neji retorted, his voice soft and graceful.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that". Gaara stated.

"Then do it, I could careless". Orochimaru sighed.

"Are you changing partners Gaara"? The man inquired. Gaara looked at him, then to Neji.

"No", he opted. "We better not fail because of you Hyuuga".

"I assure you, we won't". Neji said; his smirk on full blast.

---------

"You okay Naruto"? Kiba inquired, concerned for the once hyper-active, loud-mouth boy. But so far he's been as quiet and as dull as a mouse. They're supposed to be playing basketball, but Naruto didn't want to participate for some odd reason.

Kiba had his time on the floor and was sitting on the bench when he noticed Naruto near the wall sitting on the floor alone, so he walked over to see what was wrong. "Naruto", Kiba called. The blond didn't answer him the first time. "Naruto are you okay"? Still no answer.

Kiba's sweat droplets rolled down his face and onto the floor as he bent down to sit next to his friend. They sat in silence for about two minutes, giving Kiba the time to regain his breathing.

"He doesn't like me". Naruto said out of no where. Kiba turned to look at him with an expression that asked: "Did you just say _he_? Naruto, you're _gay_"? But he didn't ask that.

"Who doesn't like you"?

"Sasuke", Naruto said lowly. "He said he wish I were dead". Kiba felt sympathy, but couldn't feel empathy for him. He wouldn't know what to do it Shino ever said anything like that to him. He'd probably kill Shino. But he knew how it was to love someone, and if they wanted you dead the feeling must be worst then death.

"Naruto...". Kiba lost his train of thought, not that he knew what to say anyways. "Naruto I'm, I mean...you...umm". He was absolutely speechless. He sighed deeply. "Maybe he doesn't see you for you. Maybe he sees a little boy. Maybe he doesn't know that he likes you. I mean Sasuke may be an angry prick, but I know he doesn't mean that, you're his best friend Naruto".

"I know that, but I don't want to be just his friend, I want to be more than just a friend Kiba. I want him to love me the way I love him. More...if that's even possible. I just want him to see how much I care for him". Shino made his appearance and stood in front of Kiba silently.

"Shino". Kiba addressed softly.

"What's going on here"? The mysterious teen inquired nonchalantly. He still wore his glasses but pulled off his coat for the game.

"Naruto's upset...about Sasuke", Kiba answered. Shino's glasses gleamed from the lights as he turned to Naruto. Naruto's gloomy expression explained how he felt, so it was only one explanation.

"Did he turn you down"? Shino inquired emotionlessly.

"You knew about them"? Kiba asked.

"It was obvious. This is why you're the uke; you're completely oblivious to the obvious". Kiba huffed at the insult. "Well...did he"? Naruto indisposingly nodded. "I figured".

"Figured what", Choji asked. Then he looked down at Naruto. "What's wrong with him"?

"Sasu-" Kiba was rudely cut off by his boyfriend.

"It's a long story". Shino answered. "But he'll be okay. Come on Kiba".

"Uuuh...where are we going"? Kiba asked.

"Come and find out". Shino said plainly. Kiba took Shino's extended hand and rose to his feet.

"You two be careful now", Choji said playfully with a smile as they both walked towards the locker room. "Now you", the chubby teen looked down at Naruto again, and took a seat next to him. "What's up Naruto, why aren't you playing"? The blond shook his head. "So that's what's wrong with you. That totally answers my question", Choji said sarcastically. "No really Naruto, what's wrong"?

"Nothing", Naruto answered and brought his legs to his chest. He hid his face between his thighs.

"This isn't like you at all. Where's your big goofy smile and hyper-active attitude? Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden? Did someone do something to you"? Naruto flinched a little and slowly began to lift his head, his rich sapphire orbs condensed to that of an overbearing heartache, and it showed perfectly through watery red eyes.

"Naruto". Choji called softly, repugnant to Naruto's sudden reaction. He pulled the depressed blond into a warming embrace. "It'll be alright Naruto". His sordid ocean eyes shut tight as he held back his tears, slight whimpers escaping his lips as did a few tears that slide down his cheeks.

Raaaaaang!!!

---------

On his way to gym, Sai saw Naruto. '_He looks different_', Sai had thought. '_It looks like he's been crying..._Uchiha'. Sai somehow knew that Naruto's sadness was done by the Uchiha, and Naruto's weakness and vulnerability was his time to take action and console him. '_Now you'll never get him Uchiha_'. But what he doesn't know is that Sasuke doesn't want him.

Sasuke was walking towards Sai to the gym. They came face to face in a fleet of laced animosity and envy. "Uchiha". Sai remained his calm and casual self, but how much he wanted to just hit Sasuke was eating at him with a ravenous appetite. But he had to keep in mind that Naruto is now vulnerable and needs comforting, so at the same time he wants to thank the raven for making it so easy for him.

"What do you want"? Sasuke inquired, and realized a déjà vu'. Naruto said the same thing to him and he was standing exactly where Naruto was standing before.

"Thank you". Sai said and courteously opened the door for him to enter. Sasuke faced a blanket-in a sense-of bewilderment. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Well". Sai urged.

Sasuke took his polite gesture as the sardonic raven mocking him, but nonetheless he strolled leisurely through the door.

Gaara and Shikamaru were already settled in nice and comfortable as they seen the raven twins enter the room. The red-head and the laid back teen had a small conversation going on of their own.

"You mean the loud one that sits next to me"? Shikamaru inquired. "That's Ino, she's troublesome". He said through a sigh of aggravation. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I see". Gaara said initiating the dialogue was going flat. Shikamaru opened one eye and seen he was somewhat disturbed by something. The two weren't close, so it was aside from Shikamaru to ask what his problem was, but he figured what he wanted to ask needed to start somewhere.

"Something bothering you"? Gaara looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"No, it's nothing". He answered.

"I'm guessing it's Neji". Shikamaru opted. "It's him isn't it? You like him right"?

"What? Of course not. What would even bring that thought to mind"? Gaara inquired subtle, but to himself he swallowed nervously on the opposite end.

No one ever asked him about Neji, but he thought plenty of people asked the Hyuuga about him...he guessed. Shikamaru sighed whilst jumping back to his feet.

"It just seemed that way. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Honestly, I'd probably just tune you out. It's a yes or no question". He sighed again. He sat on the wooden floor and stretched out with his hands behind his head.

"Well it's not like that at all". Gaara stated. Aversion was procrastinating in his interiors, but he neglected the feeling and sat next to Shikamaru. "I don't think it is". He said. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. "I never felt like this towards anyone".

Shikamaru sighed more roughly than before -- he knew where this was leading -- and sat up.

"Okay, I'll listen, just this once. I truthfully thought about ignoring you". He let out another audible sigh. "So Troublesome".

"He makes me act differently. I wouldn't think twice about talk to someone. Once even. But when I'm around him it feels like my stomach is twisted upside down". Shikamaru stared, filled with astonishment. He thought this guy of all people wouldn't talk like that.

The most deathly looking guy he ever seen in his life is talking like they're at a slumber party; speaking of butterflies and unicorns, and frolicking in gardens, it was amazing, yet disturbing. Even the darkest of "spirits" has a soft spot for love; heart.

"Well", Shikamaru began. "That's something...". He said and laid back again. "I remember when I was little I felt the same thing towards this older female. The most beautiful, troublesome women I've ever seen".

"How'd you deal with it"? Gaara inquired. Shikamaru looked at him, then looked up at the ceiling.

"That's the point", he sat up and wasn't looking at anything in particular. It was more like a hypnotized state of being. "I didn't deal with it, but...". Shikamaru slowly turned his head towards the boy. "But you can deal with this, just tell him".

"Maybe you didn't hear me when I said I couldn't tell him". Shikamaru sighed.

"Well start off slow". Gaara faced him with dismay. He knew he had to tell him eventually, but first he has to know how. "Then afterwards, scream it, blurt it out, just say it. It's not that hard".

"Take it slow? How so?". Gaara asked. - I rhymed, I'm so happy.

"Try a date or something. I'm not really socially active myself, so yeah...". Well that was obvious.

"Date? I see. Thank you".

"No problem". Shikamaru said and sighed before laying back down and closing his eyes.

---------

"Shut up Uchiha, he's mine now", Sai half-yelled. "You lost your chance".

"What the _hell _are you talking about?! _Who_ the _hell_ are you talking about"?! Sasuke asked dumb-founded. '_Did he say 'he'_'? Sasuke thought.

"You know very well who and what I'm talking about Uchiha". Sai said, somewhat frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not gay alright. I don't fight for anyone but myself". Sai was take aback.

'_The Uchiha isn't gay_'? Then he smiled inwardly. _'That makes my chance that much greater. Once Naruto knows that is'._

"So, you don't know who likes you"? Sai asked. Such an irrelevant question, who doesn't like him?

"No, and I really don't care". Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes at the raven. "But I'm guessing it's someone you want, right"? He answered his own question with an 'hmph'. "Fag".

"What'd you just call me"?

"You heard what I said...fag", Sasuke smirked. Then Sai swung his fist and punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke lost his balance but quickly adjusted and dodged his next punch.

The students accumulated around them. Shikamaru and Gaara stayed put; Shikamaru was too lazy to get up. He was comfortable where he was. Gaara, well it was obvious he didn't care. Kakashi sighed with half opened eyes.

"Not again", the silver haired man said.

Sasuke dodged another punch leaving Sai open. He took his opportunity and hit him square in the mouth. Kakashi stepped in and pull Sasuke away from him, and one of the other students grabbed Sai keeping them separated. Sasuke simpered as he controlled the last punch.

---------

Neji and Hinata were in their Algebra class sitting next to each other. They were talking about all the people they liked, or Hinata was, and since they're cousins there really wasn't anything to hide. She knew he was bi already. He told her everything. He told her about how he likes Gaara, and how he use to like TenTen to, but they came to the conclusion of that was just a fling.

"So you two have to do a project together"? She inquired. She stopped her stuttering habit in the academy. She thought it would be just plain pathetic to be in high school and still have her middle school personality. She dedicated herself to a new attitude even if it killed her-I don't really know how it would, but okay.

"Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to tell him". Neji said. He closed his eyes. "I'm not even for sure if he likes me".

"Well you'll never know unless you ask". She brushed her hair behind her ears as she listened vigilantly to the wildlife outside the window. The singing birds and rascally squirrels wondering about without a care in the world, just being themselves. She felt empathy for her cousin because two boys together wasn't natural for the Hyuuga name and for that he'd be resented upon and shunned just for being himself-it was awful.

"You're right, but how do I tell him. He's never given me a chance to try". How non-genuine that statement was, but it also held some kind of truth. Neji's had plenty of opportunities to confess his-"love" if you will-to him, but at the same time Gaara always had a way of turning what he said into an argument. "He's unbelievably difficult".

"No", Hinata stated dryly. She stared at the sky in a world of pendulum emotion. "You only think it's hard, but it's really not. You're supposed to be a practical genius cousin. Why haven't you thought of an idea yet"? She waited patiently for an answer. "You know, you attract more bees with honey than vinegar", she said, and turned to him with a smile.

"I don't think I understand what you mean exactly".

"Instead of acting bitter and naïve, how about you try being nice and considerable". He still had a blank look on his face. She sighed irksomely. "Flirt damn it", she said and he blushed a little.

"F-flirt...me? I don't, know how, and I don't think I want to know". He said nervously and she smiled with self-gratification.

"I know the perfect person to help".

"Do you? Who might that be"?

---------

"This is boring". Ino sighed wearily. She hated biology like a dying passion. It was her worst subject, and she could never remember those big, long, confusing words. She flipped opened her text book, she bet herself that the first word she seen she couldn't pronounce.

"What the hell is this"? She whispered. "Who the hell makes these words? Ho-homo-homologogoius? I don't know what that is". She looked to the next word and just closed the book. "I'm not even going to try that one". She sighed again.

Lee who was sitting beside her loved Biology, but of course gym was his favorite subject. She considered talking to him but decided against it and sighed again. "Where's my Shiky? I know he feels lonely without me".

"Is there a problem Ino-chan"? Lee asked. She looked at him with pleading eyes that wept softly at the dreadful tributary.

"I hate this". She answered. "Biology as my Shiky would put it, is 'so troublesome'", she said and giggled at the thought as Lee smiled. "How are you and Sakura going? I know it's only been one day but I'm just so happy that she finally got over Sasuke".

"Ah. We are doing well. An I too am glad".

"Shut up"!! Anko screamed, and Ino and Lee felt a sudden chill run up their spines. "Don't talk when I'm talking. Or you can get the hell out"!! The abrupt silence was inconvenient and quite queer.

"I'm happy for you both", Ino uttered lastly.

"Shut the _fuck up_"!! Anko hollered.

* * *

Sakura, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, and Choji sat in their Physical Science class as Orochimaru just announced that they were going to have to pair up for there project. The class scrambled in search of a partner. TenTen and Sakura paired up; Kiba and Shino, and some stubby big-boned red-head claimed Choji as her partner.

Sakura began to think of Naruto when TenTen knocked her out her thoughts. "Sakura we can start the project at my house after school okay"? Sakura nodded.

"You wanna start at my house", the red-head asked. She was clung onto Choji's arm with a death grip. It seems he's had a secret admirer. Choji blushed slightly.

"S-sure", came his sputtered reply.

"My house", Kiba stated to Shino.

"No", Shino answered.

"What?! Why not"?

"Because, my house is empty until 10:00". Kiba smiled mischievously.

Who would've thought Shino was a freak; he takes it ever opportunity he can get it...unless that's not what he wants to do???.....Riiiiight, that's not what he wants.

* * *

Naruto was hackneyed; sprawled over his desk. Kurenai's speeches were really getting old, and they were always boring and about nothing important. Who the fuck cares about the Civil War, they weren't ever going to use it; Kurenai was really getting on his last nerves, she was asking for one to the eye.

Naruto sighed. _'When will this be over'_? He thought as his eyes grazed over the clocks surface. _'2:35'_. He sunk further into his seat.

_'Ten more minutes'. _The blonde was deep enough in his seat to stare at his feet dangling -- which was much more interesting than the garbage coming from her mouth.

Excitedly kicking his feet back and forth the black hair of the Uchiha doll sprouted from his pocket like a bush. Naruto pulled the doll from his pocket and stared within its button eyes, slowly his grip around the small doll became tighter and tighter. _'_Sasuke_...fucking idiot'!_

"Pay attention Naruto". Kurenai demanded. Naruto sighed harshly and sat up straight in his seat. "Give me whatever that is in your hand". Naruto looked down at the doll.

"I'm paying attention", Naruto protested.

"I didn't ask for all that Naruto". Kurenai walked back to Naruto and snatched the doll from him. "A doll", she stated, looking at him incredulously. "And doesn't it look familiar". She held it up so everyone could see. The students murmured.

*Isn't that Sasuke*...*Why the hell does he have that*...*I want one*-- a girl said the last one. Naruto hid his face from the embarrassment. "Now pay attention, understood"?! Naruto nodded.

Kurenai walked back to the front of the class and tossed the doll on her desk and commenced with her lesson.

Raaaaaaang!!

---------

School was out and the students swarmed out of the building. As Sasuke was about to walk out the building he took a glimpse into the Government class and noticed the doll on her desk. He felt warm inside.

_'Thank god'._ The raven stepped into the door way and a blur of orange flashed by him as the blonde suddenly snatched the doll off her desk and made a dash for the door. He stopped when he took in the Uchiha's presence, coming face to face with him.

.........

Naruto huffed and walked right by him with his noise in the air; like a stuck-up-school-girl. Sasuke looked back at him, that's when he registered...he had one great ass, but was still an idiot.

_Damnfuckslutbitchasshoecunt..._

_'I was that close and the damn Dobe comes in and takes it _again. Fuck'! Sasuke was really beginning to get frustrated. He slyly and coolly followed Naruto out the door.

* * *

In Detention Gaara tapped his foot against the leg of his desk. Neji, who sat beside him expressionless, stared out the window when he heard Gaara speak his name.

"Hyuuga". Neji turned to him.

"What", he answered softly. Although soft wasn't his regular tone of voice; which is more firm and assertive -- it was an involuntary act.

"This project", Gaara began.

"What about it"?

"My house", the red-head said. "We'll finish it all today at my house so it can be over with". Neji hated the idea of finishing the project so early; less time with the red-head, but they had to complete the project at some point.

"I agree, but instead we'll complete it at my house".

"What are you trying to say Hyuuga"? Gaara asked abrupt, narrowing his eyes.

'_There he goes again, starting an argument_'. Neji thought.

"Is my house not good enough for your standards"?

"That's not what I said. I just merely want to complete the project in the comfort of my own home".

"Now my house isn't comfortable enough for you huh"?! Gaara banged his hand on his desk. Anko who was at her desk looked up at the couple, then she looked back down. She had enough for the day.

"You're taking what I'm saying and bending it into an insult. That is not what I meant. You can come to my home and make it your own if you like. If not we can finish this another time".

"No", Gaara dead-panned. "We'll finish this today". Neji smiled-- somewhat -- and nodded his head in approval.

* * *

"What do you want now Sasuke"! Sasuke had been following Naruto since they left the school, and since then it's been completely silent until now.

"Naruto...", he lost his train of thought.

"Yes"?

"You're not still upset about what happened earlier are you"? Sasuke asked curiously.

"No". Yes.

"What about our project"?

"What about it"?

"Just answer the damn question Uzumaki! What are we going to do about the project? It was one simple question, fuck"!!

"We'll do it later. Shit, fucking bipolar bastard"!! Naruto yelled and stormed off, Sasuke walked in the direction of the Uchiha manner.

......

That was weird enough...oh well.

---------

An hour later Gaara and Neji left the school on their way to the Hyuuga's establishment. Neji turned around, noting Gaara on his cell phone. He could hear who ever it was on the other line.

"Hello", a feminine voice called. It sounded as though she was in her grown-women.

"I'm going to be late coming home; I have a project to finish".

"How long do you think it would take you"? Temari questioned concerned, obviously for the boys well-being. Gaara may look deathly and like a serial killer - we all know he is - but she'd protect him until the end.

"About twenty, maybe thirty minutes at most".

"Where will you be"?

"I'll be at someone's house". She quirked an eyebrow through the phone.

"What did you say you were doing again"?

"We're completing a project". Gaara was half yelling into the phone. He hated being questioned, and she constantly did it every day, and where ever he went. Shit was annoying.

"Okay, is it a friend"?

"Hardly". She shook her head, and Neji stared at him for his blunt statement.

"Okay, just be careful, love you".

"Whatever".

"I'm going to get you to say it one day".

Gaara grunted before ending the call and shoving the phone into his pocket. He turned to the Hyuuga, nothing him staring back at him.

"Well? How exactly will we be transporting to your house Hyuuga"? Neji smirked and pulled out his phone -sprint was glorious- punched in a few numbers and waited for an answer.

"Hyuuga residence, butler speaking".

"Yes, Jonathan could you bring transportation if you'll be so kind".

"Of course".

"And have more respect for yourself. Only a man who shows himself respect gets respect, understood"?

"Yes master Neji. Is that all sir"?

"Yes, that will be all".

"Bye-bye". Neji pushed the end button and now they had to wait.

Ten minutes later a black limousine pulled up around the corner and parked in front of the school. Gaara wasn't impressed like Neji had hoped; he knew the Hyuuga had some type of money, so it was to be expected.

A man stepped from the drivers' seat; that Gaara took to be Jonathan and walked around and opened the door for the two teens. "How was your day sir"?

"It was pleasant, thank you for asking".

_'Pleasant'_? Gaara inquired to himself and snorted. When was getting into a fight and getting detention pleasant?

"How was your day"? Neji inquired.

"Most magnificent sir". Jonathan answered. "A friend of yours"? Jonathan asked referring to Gaara.

"He's a guest". Neji moved aside allowing Gaara to get in first and followed behind him sitting on the opposing side. He was next to the window that would separate the chauffeur from the passengers. Jonathan closed the door, ran and hopped in the drivers' seat and started the engine.

"Jonathan", Neji called. "Could you roll the window up, I'd like to have a private chat with my guest, and could you open the sunroof"?

"Of course sir". He rolled up the black tinted window and opened the sunroof. Then the car began to move.

"So, how do you like it"? Neji asked.

"It's a limo". Gaara stated.

"Why yes it is. But what I meant was is it comfortable, not many get this sort of privilege".

"It's a privilege now is it? Do you think you're that much better than me"? Gaara asked as Neji maneuvered to the door and pushed a button that revealed a glass of red wine and four glasses. He grabbed two of the glasses, and the wine and poured until each glass was half full...or empty.

Of course they weren't supposed to be drinking it, but who really cared if they did?

"Of course it's a privilege", he handed Gaara the glass. "But for you, it's nothing special I'm assuming".

"What are you getting at Hyuuga"?

"Nothing". Neji answered putting the bottle back in its place.

"So why'd you bring it up"? Gaara asked and begun to drink the wine.

"Are we going to argue the entire way"? Neji asked and huffed meagerly. "That's juvenile, and it's very beneath me".

"Are you calling me juvenile"? Neji smirked and crossed his legs. Gaara had to admit, he is very sophisticated; he speaks properly, treats his guest with respect, even though they fought all the time, and he never raised his voice like most of the belligerent thugs at their school when he's provoked. He was a perfect gentleman. He took his first sip on the wine before answering.

"That depends on the situation". He said looking him straight in the eyes. Gaara leered defensively. Neji pushed another button that let their windows down. They both drank exiguous amounts of the beverage with each sip they took.

"And that means"? Gaara inquired, his hair dancing with the light breeze that wisped into the limo as he sipped the wine.

"Exactly what it means". Neji's shimmering pearl eyes glistened brightly when he turned his head to an angle where he was looking out the window at the sun.

It was almost 4:30 and around 5:00 the sunsets.

It was a beautiful sight, and Neji witnessed it almost everyday trying to figure out its purpose. Was the sun tired? Is that why it went down everyday? Does it just want to show off its colors? Was it trying to teach a lesson? If so, what lesson? So many questions that this 'practical genius' didn't have the answers to.

Gaara didn't' have an answer for Neji's remark; he just sat in silence listening to the worlds gentle winds, and allowing it to play with his hair. "Have you", Neji began. He didn't look at the boy, he just spoke nonchalantly. "Have you ever seen the beginning of a setting sun"? Gaara gave him a confusing look.

"Where is all this coming"? Gaara asked dryly, admired his positioning; he looked graceful and at peace with the world. More so, he looked like the mature, gentlemen he portrayed to be. This is exactly what drew Gaara to the Hyuuga the first day of school.

**_Flash Back_**

It was lunch time and Neji chose to stay at the school. He sat by himself at a vacant table on the far side of the school. Whilst everyone else was hanging with their friends Neji enjoyed his lunch without disruptions. Lee would have been with him but this was before he was with Sakura, and was trying to get her to go out with him on _one_ date.

"Just once Sakura-chan. If you do not enjoy yourself I will never bother you again", he'd beg, but she'd always turn him down. But he never stayed down for too long, because in about five seconds he'd try again. Come to think of it, that's probably what made Sakura realize her feelings for him.

Gaara's first day, not only in the school but in the neighborhood was dry and boring until he noticed Neji rise from his seat, and toss the remains of his lunch in the trash. He sat back down and observed his surroundings, speculating every movement. Gaara must've became interested when he realized the Hyuuga's eyes drifted into a more indescribable state. He must have been thinking.

The solemn appearance gave him the definition of maturity and adolescence. His bleak exterior beckoned his placid eyes that shined a dim, slightly dingy surface to a form of exquisite features to that of retribution.

Neji looked up and their eyes met. It was that boy he had an interest in. When Gaara stepped into Iruka's class, jaded eye's shadowed by his naked brow. And the eyeliner supported the green gems with a more diligent appearance.

They settled upon each others person, then both painstaking and softened visages snapped into the cold leers that begun their rivalry.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"It was a random question", Neji admitted dismissing all previous thoughts. He was pulled from the moment and looked at the red-head. "Have you been enjoying the ride thus far? Subsided to the bickering".

"It's been alright, and no, I've never seen the beginning of a sunset". Gaara answered turning away. He sipped on the remains of his wine and emptied the glass. Neji ogled at how cute he was. It was just another sudden thought.

"Please, allow me to show you one day", the Hyuuga said and took his glass. "If you're willing to be accompanied with my presence". Gaara's heart damn near skipped a beat. Was he asking him on a date? Gaara's settled features prolonged the suspense.

"Like a date"? Gaara asked.

"Of some kind I suppose". Neji finished his drink and put both glasses back in there places. "Do you accept? I assure you this will be efficient and I'll try not to waste your time". Gaara didn't think anything he could possibly do for him would waste his time, but then again...

"I suppose I could". For the first time, Gaara actually seen Neji smile. He looked better smiling. Gaara leaned towards the Hyuuga who was becoming slightly flustered, and pecked his cheek. It didn't mean anything, well...anything special at least.

"It's um...a future thank you". Gaara said shyly. It was a risky move but, hell he got away with it, and Neji's heart beat was traveling as fast as it ever had before.

"You're welcome".

Then the car stopped and their door was opened.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will most definitely contain more SasuNaru/NaruSasu and Smut for a special someone. It's almost finished, I just have to think about the smut is all...Don't you love me? ^_^**

**Review please!!**


	4. Molestation, Rape, and Murder Attempts

**Authors note: I type fast don't I? :) Anyhow, **

**There is what I believe to be smut in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure what that is, but tell me if it is, though please! ^_^ **

* * *

**Molestation, Rape, and Murder**

Gaara stepped from the limo then Neji. They approached the – can you really call it a house – mansion doors and Neji knocked. In about two seconds, Hiashi swung the door open.

"Neji? What kept you"? His thickening, smooth voice wedging through their ears. He looked at Gaara. "And who is this"? He asked, nor happy or angry.

"Detention and this is my guest; Gaara". Neji replied. "We're working on a project together".

"I see, please come in". Hiashi said and opened the door. Hinata was seen coming down the stairs and Hanabi was in the living room watching television.

"Who is that daddy"? Hanabi asked turning around in the recliner chair. "Neji"! She yelled and hopped from her chair and ran over to him and jumped on him.

"Good afternoon Hanabi". Neji said releasing her.

"Hey Neji, Jonathan, Gaara". Hinata said and walked into the kitchen talking on her cell phone. They all nodded.

"Who is this"? Hanabi asked.

"It's our guest", Hiashi said. "Can I get you anything"?

"Nothing. I just came to complete the project and I'll be leaving". Gaara said, closely examining the mansion. The decorations of two angels in each top corner wall. The diamond chandlers and beige-forest green carpet colors that somehow matched the white statue flower pots. 'Creative', Gaara thought.

"You can take your shoes off if you like", Neji said. Gaara took his sandals off.

"I can take those for you". Jonathan gestured, and Neji handed him his as well.

"Come", Neji began. "We can get the materials from in here". He said leading Gaara into the kitchen. The hard smooth surface of the pearl tile floor felt like ice against their bare feet. Gaara looked at Hinata who was leaning against the counter with a bag of carrots talking on her phone.

"Yeah that's what I heard she said", she said. He wondered who she was talking to. Neji grabbed four straws from the counter-top and went to the fridge and pulled out two sodas. He gave the Mountain Dew to Gaara and he kept the Dr. Pepper – the best pop there is. Then they went back into the living room with Hanabi and his uncle.

"Hanabi", Neji called, and the little smurf turned around in her chair again. "We need to borrow your Barbie car set". Gaara looked at him indignantly. What the hell did they need that for?!

"What? Why?", she asked.

"We need the wheels. Please may we borrow it"?

"You're going to break it"! She said. "No". She turned around and sat back down in her chair watching the Power-Puff Girls.

"Is it for your project"? Hiashi asked, and Neji nodded. "Hanabi, give them the set and I'll buy you another".

"But those are limited edition car sets, and I haven't taken them from there boxes either". She protested, looking at her father pleadingly. "Why can't he take the wheels off the limo"? She said, showing her cute obliviousness. Gaara smirked.

"Hanabi"! Hiashi said firm and defiant. "Give them the car". She glared at her father and jumped out the chair, tossing the remote on the table.

"Fine. Come on", she said, and leered at Neji. She took them to her room, and the pinkness was outrageous. It was too damn colorful! She went and shuffled through her closet. Gaara despised her room. Fucking stuffed unicorns, and butterfly stickers covering the walls with Barbie bed sheets, and the color, the awful color of it was just, just awful!! "Here", she handed Neji the box. "Go ahead and destroy it".

"I'm sorry Hanabi". Neji said. It was a lewdest feeling making Hanabi sad, angry, or to make her cry. She was just so small, cute, and innocent. He'd kill anyone who hurt her, and this was just…awful!

"Whatever".

"I'll make it up to you". He said as she left the room. Next stop was Hinata's room which was right across from Hanabi's. They went in and stole some of her drawing paper. Her room was bright but not as bright as the smurf's. It was like a turquoise color, with a black dresser that stood out because it was the only ornament in her room that was black. She had blue bed sheets and there was a chest at the foot of her bed; it was brown, that's where they got the paper.

Last, and final stop was Neji's room, in which was down the hall across from the bathroom. His room was simple. Pearl walls and a velvet-blue carpet. That was about it aside from his black oak dresser. It wasn't as fancy as many would think, or thought.

"Not up on decorations huh"? Gaara asked, and sat on the bed. Neji dumped all the materials on his bed next to the red-head.

"It's a waste of time", the Hyuuga said rummaging through his drew and pulled out a screw driver. "A bedroom is only to sleep in, and for personal belongings. Nothing more, nothing less". Gaara 'hmph-ed' and looked out the single window beside his nightstand. It was a view of their backyard. They had a garden of camellias, and daisies and of rose bushes. Their garden surrounded a fountain of the Konoha insignia; sprouting crystal clear water.

"Are we going to begin or not"? Gaara asked swiftly rotating his head towards the Hyuuga who was bent over searching through his closet. Gaara's eyes were slenderized as he took in the sigh of the Hyuuga's bum. He allowed another 'hmph' to escape his lips and looked away. Neji rose from his position with two clear tubes. "And those are"?

"These will aid our model in velocity". Neji said and threw them onto the bed.

"Where did they come from"?

"In some causes its best that people are left in the dark about certain situation, don't you agree"? Neji sat down on the bed with the materials in the middle diversifying the items according to likeliness.

"I agree", Gaara said and the Hyuuga looked up at him, "but that doesn't answer my question".

"Let's begin the project shall we". Gaara glanced at him bashfully before helping commence with the project.

----------

"Yeah, yeah", Hinata said. She was still on her celli. She laughed. "Yeah but what about Sakura and Lee"?

"They can come to…I don't discriminate. But they are kind of a weird couple though. I mean Sakura, one of the prettiest girl's at our school with Lee. That's odd, but what ever floats her boat…but I doubt they got that far yet". Hinata laughed again and heard Sakura tell TenTen to shut up.

"You stupid". Then there was a pause. "TenTen, could you do me a favor"? Hinata asked with a child-like tone.

"Uh-oh, I know that voice. What's wrong"? Hinata could hear TenTen munching on something through the phone and slurping a beverage.

"Neji—", Hinata began.

"Of course Neji can come". She said. She still had feelings for the guy but she also realized that it couldn't work out, besides she noticed he's taken quite a liking to a certain red-head. "I mean he's not with anyone but if he comes with you that would be a couple right"?

"No, that's not what I was trying to ask you". She said and paused slightly nibbling on her bottom lip. She didn't want to offend her with her question; they were like best friends since the academy. "Um…I told you that Neji liked Gaara right"?

"Yeah", TenTen answered. Hinata was in the living room listening to Hanabi sing the Sponge Bob theme song, and decided to step out the door for a more serene and quiet atmosphere.

"I need you, Ino, and Sakura to help me get them together". Then she heard something spray through the phone and TenTen choking and Sakura faintly say 'that's what you get'

"Y-you want us to do", the girl coughed, "what? Hinata that's kind of sudden don't you think. I mean maybe you should let them do that on their own".

"I know but I just want Neji to be happy", she said and pushed her hair back. "He's always so serious and can never have fun, and this is as long as he ever liked anyone. I think Gaara will be able to at least show him something important". TenTen sighed.

"Fine, I'll call Ino. There's no doubt in my mind that she isn't up for this, but you owe us…me especially".

"I know, I know, thank you sooooo much", Hinata said closing her eyes in delight. "If I could see you I'd hug you".

"Yeah, yeah, bye", TenTen said and made a smooching sound through the phone".

"Bye", Hinata gleefully said reciting the same noise.

-----------

Naruto sat in his bed mourning, trying to do Kurenai's homework that she decided to give at the last minute. He hated her. His apartment was flooded with darkness, only illuminated by the strip of the lighted offered by the setting sun. He sighed heavily and flopped on his back with his hands behind his head.

'_What does it take for you to understand? I don't like you, and I never will like you. I hate you from the inside out, I fucking hate you, you're a pest, peasant, and a nuisance'._

He couldn't help but remember. How could he say things like that to him? Does his existence really bother him that much? Does Sasuke really hate the blonde to the extent to hope for his death?

'If you want to help me, why don't you just DIE already'!?! Naruto sat up and sighed.

The blonde reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out the Uchiha doll. He unconsciously twiddled the dolls hair between his fingers, eye's half open with a sadden reminiscent expression.

**Flash Back (Second Grade)**

Currently attending gym class, Sasuke was leaning against the wall watching everyone else play with their friends; rope climbing, dodge ball, bouncing on the balls, and riding on scooters.

Sasuke closed his eye's for a second, and when he opened them he seen Naruto only an inch away from his face. The blonde smiled as the raven grimed him. "Hi Sasuke". Naruto said perpetually.

"Get out of my face"! Sasuke hissed venomously. He constricted his eyes at the boy. Naruto chuckled and peck his lips with his own. Sasuke didn't complain or pull away; he just pushed the boy's face away. "Stop doing that"!

"Why"? Naruto asked. "I don't see what's wrong with it, your lips are soft". The blonde licked his own lips. "And they taste good". He said with a smile.

"Just stop it alright…it's annoying".

"Would you rather not do that in front of people"? Naruto asked.

"Shut up! And I'd rather not do it at all". Then Naruto abruptly slammed both his hands on each side of Sasuke's face.

"Well I like it, so deal with it", the blonde said and kissed him again. Sasuke tried pushing him again, but Naruto swiftly caught his wrist and grabbed the other. Naruto swiped his tongue across Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kept his lips shut tight, and Naruto grunted angrily. The blonde pulled away. "Sasu—", Naruto began but was shoved to the floor. He looked up at the suspect from the ground.

It was a boy, the tallest in the class actually. It was said that he was twelve or thirteen, point being; he knew exactly what it meant when two boys's kissed. "You faggot, I always knew you liked the Uchiha". Naruto sat on the ground looking beyond bewilderment…what the hell is a faggot? "Don't try to deny it either, I seen you kiss the Uchiha".

"So". Naruto said. The obliviousness of a seven year old. He didn't know what this guy was talking about. A faggot? What the hell is that??

"So you admit it", the dumbass teen said. He chuckled evilly. "I don't like queers", he said and the blonde was suddenly yanked in the air by his collar, feet dangling. Naruto struggled against his grip. "Little queerling", he hissed and swung. The five foot, nine inch teen fell to the ground almost immediately when stricken by the Uchiha's fist. Naruto fell to the ground on his buttocks.

"Don't ever put your hands on him like that again". Sasuke said inauspiciously. "Got that"?! The semi-greasy faced teen's mouth hung open, clearly surprised from the attack. Absentmindedly he massaged his jaw.

"So you like the little homo huh Uchiha"? He chuckled as he rose back to his feet. "You're just as much as a fag as he is". The Uchiha glared at him. Sasuke was only eight, but he was stupid. He didn't quite know what a 'fag' was per say, but Itachi told him something about two men being together, if he could recall Itachi said it was proclaimed to be 'homosexuality'. So the miniature raven perceived a 'faggot' or 'fag' was just another name for it.

Starring into the threatening eye's of the Uchiha's glare the teen contemplated it unwise to pick a fight with him. "You know what, I'm going to cut you some slack today Sasuke, and I'll just take care of your little boyfriend for now". He said and looked mischievously at the now standing Uzumaki, who didn't seem terrified whatsoever. Actually Naruto looked surprised. Was it because of Sasuke's revulsion, or the fact that the guy came out of no where and pushed him. Whatever it may be, the blonde was too shocked to say a word.

Then the teens sight was indulged within jet-black slick hair.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, so I'll make it perfectly clear to you", Sasuke said, his tone of voice deeming to be most indecorous. "If you lay your hands on him again, then you'll have to answer to me". That sounded pretty funny coming from a three foot munchkin compared to a five foot behemoth, but the seriousness in his tone was haunting and enough the frighten the boy away.

"Whatever you little gay-bobs, but wait until I tell everyone in the school that, Uchiha and Uzumaki are together, you'll be teased for the rest of your lives, and that's far worse than what I could ever do to you". He said and walked away laughing. Almost instantly Naruto clung on to the Uchiha.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Sasuke, but I could've handled my own you know"? Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke struggled from his embraced. That settles it, he was surprised by Sasuke's sudden reaction…

"I'm. Sure. You. Could". Sasuke had finally escaped his death grip and gasped for air. "But I just wanted to make sure you were alright". Naruto grin widen immensely.

"So does that mean you like me"?

"No". Naruto's express went from happy-go-lucky to complete bafflement. "That means I'm the only one who can bully you around like that, now move out the way". Sasuke wore his scrunched up face and shoved the boy's shoulder as the bell rang. What Naruto didn't see was Sasuke's lips slightly curve upward into a small smile. Naruto looked at him as he walked away in a child-like lust. Like a toy he couldn't afford if you will…

'I wonder if we'll be together when we get older'. Naruto thought and rushed after the raven.

**End Flash Back**

Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke coming to his rescue that day as he still fondled with the voodoos hair. Come to think of it, that bully did tell everyone they were gay, but like them they didn't understand a word he said and he got jumped when he called them retarded little eejit's.

'_So soft'_. He thought. Just thinking of Sasuke aroused him and the bulge in his trousers grew. Imagining Sasuke's lips gently pressed against his own. Sasuke's hand slowly gliding down his chest and Naruto would moan at the tender touch.

Naruto put his hand under his shirt and gingerly rubbed and squeezed his own chest. Naruto lightly grasped the dolls groin and circled around it with his thumb.

Imagining Sasuke placing butterfly kisses down his stomach until he reached his waistline. Naruto moaned at the thoughtful pleasure of Sasuke's hand ghosting between his thighs.

"Sasuke", Naruto shuddered. Naruto's thumb still worked on the dolls groin, meekly guiding his index finger to its ass and using his other hand, he feebly grabbed and rolled his hardening cock through the fabric of his trousers.

Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down as far as they would go and looked up into Naruto's eyes. His head descending down onto Naruto's throbbing manhood and taking the tip into his mouth.

Naruto unzipped his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers and grabbed his member. Naruto used three fingers to caress Sasuke's groin in a circular motion.

Imagining the heat that would radiate from his mouth around his member, caused the blonde to moan out Sasuke's name through strengthening pants.

Naruto pumped himself up and down. His breathing becoming hitched as the thought of Sasuke kissing his lips and replacing his tavern with a hand around the blondes cock stroking him.

Naruto stroked himself slowly to imitate Sasuke's movement. He gasped slightly when the thought of Sasuke breaking their kiss and inching himself onto the tip of Naruto cock sent an inclination up his spine. His speed increased around his cock, and now he unconsciously and tenderly touched and dolls groin, occasionally slipping his finger through the slight slit on his backside.

Thinking of Sasuke's weight and fervid entrance engulf his shaft made him thrust into his hand aggressively. Now the thought of Sasuke passionately kissing him and riding him at once sent pleasurable goose bumps through his body.

He felt himself exceeding to the brink of exploding. Not wanting the heavenly feeling to eradicate before him, he tried to slow down his pace but this mind-blowing hand job denied such a thing and continued to pump faster and faster against the soft texture of his hand.

Only thinking of Sasuke multi-tasking him sexually was enough for him to explode and rapture and ripple through a form of ecstasy that burnt and flowed through his body like lava. His body became limp and the cloudy texture of his sperm ran down and through his fingers, some sprouting up onto his shirt. He relished the intently significance before he released the doll onto the bed.

Naruto didn't move, breath, or think; he just laid there and stared at the ceiling still attached to his member…

"Sasuke".

---------

Sasuke had walked in the front door and seen Itachi sitting on the couch reading his book. He walked passed him without saying a word and ascended up the stairs. On his way to his room a shiver ran through his body and a little moaned escaped between his lips.

He had dropped his backpack and stumbled into the wall as another chill manipulated his body to let out a meager whimper. When a tingle jumped against the inside of his belly he sucked in his stomach and moaned. Superb pleasure course through his person when felt the touch of something tender rub against his groin.

"What the hell is happening"? He asked aloud as he tried to bite back a moan. Then his eyes widen as realization dawn on him. '_Naruto_', He thought and growled to himself. "What the heck are you doing to me you idiot"? He asked and crashed onto the floor. A new and more desirable friction scoured into and shot rapidly throughout his shaft. Sasuke's semi-limp member was now harden and practically begging for emancipation.

He was sure this clawing desire was going to be the end of him. His blood running and boiling with extreme satisfaction he rolled on the floor, throwing himself from side to side to try and diminish the burning feelings and seize his whimpers and moaning.

"Damnit! Naruto.", he moaned out and kicked the wall.

"Little brother? Are you alright"? Itachi asked, not really sounding all that concerned as he was still indulged within his book.

"Shut! Up"! Sasuke demanded and gasped as an uncomfortable feeling entered his backside. Sasuke closed his eye's to allow himself to finally be drug into the ravishing excitement. Then his eye's shot open as wide as they could when the pressure increased around his cock, adding a more ardent characteristic.

Sasuke squirmed on the floor, wanting so badly to discharge his ecstasy. '_That idiot. I thought he was over, what I said_'. "Ah…Nar…ah…u…to, ah", he buckled back his moans into a more hissing sound. "I'm going to kill you…Ahh".

Reaching his limit, he soon exploded. Finally relinquished from the divine rush that boiled through his body. He let out a breath of air as he breathed heavily through his nostrils and his chest heaved swiftly in an up and downward motion to recollect his breathing. He rose to his feet and ran to the bathroom to clean himself.

'_I tell him to die, and he fucking molests me. Fucking idiotic mentally challenged reject'_.

---------

"Itachi", Kisame called. "What is there to eat in this place"? He shuffled through cabinets and drawers hungrily awaiting something to just jump out and say: 'here I am, eat me'. Now wouldn't that be delightful?

"Everything in there you must to cook". Itachi said, his eye's never leaving his book.

"Itachi", Kisame said as innocent as possible dragging out the vowels in his name, but…didn't quite pull if off. "Could you—"

"No", Itachi deadpanned nonchalantly.

"You don't even know what I was about to ask".

"You were going to ask me to cook something for you, and the answer is 'no'".

"No I wasn't you little smart-ass".

"Then what were you going to ask me shark breath"? Kisame hesitantly tried to make up something.

"You know what? Fuck you—"

"Sorry, but I believe I beat you to that already".

"Shut Up! I don't need you to do anything for me".

"Except fuck you right"? Kisame chuckled with a smug grin and walked into the living room with Itachi.

"What'cha reading smart-ass"?

"A book", Itachi answered and smirked. "Fictional", he concluded. Kisame leaned over the couch breathing on the Uchiha's neck.

"Thought you said you didn't like fiction books. What's it called"?

"I don't, but it's required for a class I'm taking, and it's called "The House of The Scorpion". A fairly good book". Kisame rose to his feet and sighed.

"I don't see why you would want to go back to school; I couldn't wait to get out of that place the first time. And how you can sit in here and read all day…Seems pretty damn boring to me".

"Well I see why you're as dumb as you are now, hn". Kisame looked up and over to the staircase where Sasuke descend to the bottom. Kisame grinned secretly.

"You know kid. Me and Itachi were talking about me moving in. What do you think"? He said and watched in amusement as Sasuke's stern face turned into an expression bewilderment and smirked.

"The hell you are". Sasuke said and scowled him, then his brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you Itachi".

"Yeah, I think I will", Kisame said. "I'll have the bedroom next to yours kid, how about it? You wanna have an extra one in the house with you"?

"Nonsense', Itachi interrupted which grasped their attention. "You'll sleep with me". Sasuke nearly gagged in disgust.

"Nasty ass creatures", Sasuke spat. "Shut up, because it's not happening". Kisame laughed and Itachi smirked widely.

"Come now Sasuke. It was only a joke". Itachi said.

"Yeah kid, where's your sense of humor"? Kisame said and laughed again. Sasuke mumbled something along the lines of 'it died when I found out my brother was gay'. Or something likes that.

"Whatever", Sasuke said coolly. "I have to talk to you Itachi". He said and walked around the couch and noticed that Kisame was only in his underwear. The couch had shielded him before but now Sasuke could see his bulge and nearly threw up at the thought his brother actually having sex with that thing.

Itachi scooted over so Sasuke could sit down and finally closed his book. "What is it little brother"? Sasuke thought about how he was going to ask. He thought it through a million times so he wouldn't sound too desperate but everyway he thought of either sounded stupid or needy. 'Itachi I really, really, really need you to help me get that doll back' and 'Itachi, the doll, it's gone, and I need your help, now'! Just desperate and stupid.

He decided it best to just say it without wasting time. "I lost the doll", he finally said and Kisame grinned evilly.

"What"?! Kisame asked laughing. "You lost yours. Well, well, well seems like you're in a bit of trouble huh kid"? Kisame's grin widened.

"Shut! Up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke", Itachi began. "This isn't good, not at all". Itachi said calmly. If it wasn't good it sure as hell didn't seem like he was bothered by the situation at all.

"That's why I need you to he-h-help…me". The word barely came out properly. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"No little brother, you don't understand". Itachi sighed lightly and placed his book on the tea table in front of him. "These dolls are as our lives". Sasuke gave him a look that said 'duh'. He knew that much.

"I know that much, just tell me what your getting at with this dramatic act of yours".

"You know that this is a seal bounded to the Uchiha family, and every Uchiha before and after us must undergo this curse. The only way out is—"

"If you become strong enough or find true love. You're telling me stuff I already know. Tell me what you want to tell me already". Sasuke said, his patience wearing thin.

"The doll must be with its owner to break the seal, but…if it's not. If it is out of your possession for too long little brother the doll with be forced to think the one who's found it is it's new possessor". Sasuke looked puzzled.

"What"? Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed.

"If you don't get that doll back soon, who ever has it will have complete and total control over you. They will control your thoughts, emotions, actions, what you say, everything". Sasuke's eye's widened and Kisame just laughed again.

"You're fucked kid".

"S-so that means…Na-Naruto would have complete control over me"? Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"You know who has it?...And you haven't gotten it back yet"?

"Yes, I know. But that's what why I asked you for h-hel-help". There it goes again, barely escaping his lips.

"There is nothing I can do". Itachi grabbed his book and crossed his legs. "That's up to you little brother". He opened it and began reading. "Sorry Sasuke".

"Sorry kid".

Sasuke sighed and walked towards the stairs and ascended the narrow and spiral staircase. He went into his room and threw himself on his bed. He sighed harshly as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Naruto".

---------

Ino approached the peachy colored house as her mother pulled their black Lincoln into the drive way.

"Thanks mom", Ino cheered. "I'll see you in a little bit okay? See ya".

"Okay, bye honey". Ino shut the car door and ran up to the door of the house and knocked. Subsequent, TenTen opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"What's up Ino"?

"Nothing much". The blonde said and her mother beeped the horn and Ino waved her off.

"Well, come in", Ino walked into the door and the light brown wallpaper jumped out at her. "Sakura's upstairs, c'mon". TenTen closed the door and lead her up the stairs.

"Who is that TenTen"? A feminine voice asked.

"It's Ino mom", TenTen said. "C'mon", she said and they ran up the stairs. "Hinata will be here in a minute, and I think Lee to so they can begin their projects".

"Uh-oh, Sakura and Lee, together, where there's a bed". Ino teased.

"I'll be damned if they do that on my bed". The blonde just laughed. They reached TenTen's room and entered. The room was small and the bed took up most of the room. The room was shrouded in darkness except for the small lamp that let off a rather splendor white light.

"What's up Sakura"? Ino said. Sakura was on the floor looking through some new fashion magazines whiling eating an apple.

"Hey Ino. I don't know how we're going to teach him how to flirt. I mean do Hyuuga's even have the slightest idea how"?

"Of course they know something". TenTen said.

"I'm not so sure about that", Ino said and grabbed a magazine from the stack in front of Sakura. She sat down and flipped through the pages. "Remember Hinata had that crush on Naruto and she never told him. Yeah she used to be shy but it doesn't take four years to tell someone you like them. She didn't know how to flirt". Ino simply stated.

TenTen leaned on her dresser with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know about that, she was just very timid".

"Oh yeah", Sakura began…

"So why did she ask us to do this for her"? Ino assisted as if reading her mind and TenTen shrugged. "Do you have any other lights than that small thing"?

"Yeah, hold on". TenTen left the room.

"So how are we going to teach him how to flirt"? Sakura asked.

"I have everything covered", Ino said. TenTen returned with a much bigger lamp. "What the hell is that"? Ino pointed at the abnormal lamp and studied it up and down. It was almost as big as TenTen and she was carrying it; her man-ish ass.

"Um…not to bother anyone, but could I get some help over here"?

"Oh, sorry". Ino and Sakura jumped up and helped her carry the lamp to the dresser. They plugged it in and instantly the room was simultaneously fluorescent.

"Oh god, my back", Ino complained holding her lower back. "That thing is heavy".

"An ancient", Sakura added. "How long have you had it"?

"Okay girls", Ino interrupted. "We're not here to talk about the ancient, dusty ass lamp; we're here to teach a Hyuuga how to flirt. Come to think of it…_where the hell is he anyways_"?!

"Him and Gaara are working on their project", TenTen said.

"So why am I here if he isn't going to show up"? There was silence. Then…

"I don't know", TenTen answered and smiled. Ino huffed and fell on the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover her face. Then she spoke something almost incoherent, something along the lines of: 'Useless bitches'!

"What'd you just call us", Sakura asked defensively holding the core of her apple in her hand. Ino sat up immediately and yelled…

"I called you a 'useless bitch', bitch"! Then she threw the pillow at Sakura's head.

"That's it, you dumb-ass blonde skank, I'm about to kick your ass"!! She yelled and went all animalistic. She threw the browning apple core at her and pounced on the bed and tackled her. They wrestled to the floor. Ino grabbed TenTen's leg…

"Bring your ass down here", she said and belligerently pulled her to the ground.

"Bitch", they all yelled in unison as one hit the other.

---------

Sasuke tried going to sleep to forget about what his brother had told him. Tossing and turning beneath the sheets. He did actually doze off once, but then he had a nightmare, you what to know what it was? Well it went something like this…

**Dream Land**

Sasuke's vision was pitched black. He could hear voices but he couldn't discern their faces. Suddenly his sight came to him in a flash and he was faced with a pool of fire. The air was thick, hardly able to breathe in. The sky was a grayish-red as each star was a solid black. The wind blew viciously, causing the fire to spiral in the air and Sasuke used his arm to shield him from the flames.

The ground beneath him shook and rumbled, rocks hopping in the air as the few buildings left began to collapse and crumble into the ground. As the wind blew, the debris from the shattered remains of the building whirled around creating multiple twisters.

The shaking became more and more powerful and soon it stopped completely. Cautiously turning around, he seen a fifty-foot Naruto towering over him, his blue orbs filled with pain.

Abruptly, those blue orbs turned into coaxing coal black and with a wide grin spread across his face, he looked down a Sasuke. The Uchiha trembled slightly.

"Na-Naruto". Sasuke choked out.

"_Sasuke_", Naruto hissed at him toxically.

"Y-you did all this Naruto. The village, the people…", he trailed off as it all began to sinking at once.

"Yes"! Naruto yelled. "I did it. The village is destroyed and the people are dead…Every last one of them". Sasuke's hand shook and he clenched his fist to steady his adamant surface.

"Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame, the Hyuuga's…", again he trialed off. This was all too baffling. How could Naruto do such a thing, he was loving, caring, and compassionate. He wasn't hatful, inconsiderate, or angry; to sum it all up, he wasn't Sasuke. So why?

"Dead, dead, dead, every last one of them…dead". Naruto's grimy grin widened. "And you're next _Sasuke_". He spat his name out like venom.

"Why Naruto"? Sasuke asked, and almost immediately regretted asking as Naruto's eye's turned from black to blood-shot red. He snarled…

"**_Why_**"? He yelled almighty. "You want to know _why Sasuke_"? Naruto bore his teeth and snarled like the beast he is. His canine teeth turning into fangs and nails growing long enough and sharp enough to rip the Uchiha in half. Naruto clenched his fist, those razor sharp nails entering his flesh, blood pour from his hand like a sprouting fountain.

Sasuke couldn't keep his composure for much longer as Naruto's threatening appearance began to rake at him.

"Because you _hurt me Sasuke_"! Naruto roared. "You made me feel like I was _nothing_, you made my existence mean _nothing_, it's because of you I did all this. Because you made me fell as though my heart and soul was ripped out of me at once! Do you know how that feels Sasuke"! The Uchiha's entire body trembled and he flinched when Naruto's deathly roars burnt through his ears. "Because of you Sasuke, because of you…because you, you made me feel like absolutely _nothing_"!! Naruto's screech tore through the air, Sasuke was actually able to see the outline to the sound waves pass around him and push him back further to the pool of fire.

"Naruto…I'm sor—"

"I want you to endure it Sasuke, endure the pain I felt, the nothingness that was in place of my heart. The sorrow, the guilt, the agonizing remorse, the hate, the void, the darkness, the fire that burnt holes through my body, the cloud that shrouded my mind, the _heartache_ you bastard! I want you to feel it all…Feel it, recognize it, _become it_". Naruto roared loudly into the night, his eye's reverting back to that pure obsidian black color. "Sasuke, feel everything I felt at once, I want to see if you can take it". This wasn't Naruto, this was a monster…

Sasuke's knees becoming weak from the frightening sight. Then as if Naruto's commands were granted, Sasuke could feel his insides burning. "Ahhh", Sasuke yelled. The overbearing agony encircling his person. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, his oxygen just disappeared into thin air and he fell to the ground gasping for dear life. He shut his eyes tight, trying his hardest to overcome the melting sensation of his organs.

"That's right, grovel in the dirt…I want to see your tears", Naruto commanded and Sasuke bursts into a fit of tears before him. Naruto's grin only widen, no remorse whatsoever towards him at all. Slowly his vision was becoming darkened yet again and he felt as though a thousand burning spears pierced through his heart at once. Gasping his last few breaths he tried to speak…

"Na…Naru…to", over weighed by his tears he could barely get the words out. "I'm…so…sor—"

"You sicken me Sasuke. To think I actually lo—"

"Naruto", Sasuke managed to scream out before he was sucked into stinging ecstasy. "Aghh"!! Naruto only laughed at his misery.

"I have no more sympathy for you". Naruto said and turned his back on him and began to walk away to emit him to endure the most painful, agonizing death of his life.

"I_ hate_ _you_"!! Naruto stopped; face expressionless before his features broke out into another grim grin.

"I hate you to Sasuke!...I'll see you in _hell_ Uchiha"! Naruto turned around abruptly; his eye's blazing with intense flames, and swiped at him with his claws. Then the whirling flames of the pool engulfed Sasuke's body. To live an eternity in a pool of fire…

**End of Dreaming**

Ever since then, Sasuke wasn't able to go back to sleep. To think Naruto, of all people could be so threatening, even if it was only a dream Sasuke had to admit he was frightened when he awakened.

"I can't take this anymore", Sasuke said and hopped out of bed. He rummaged through his closet and grabbed his jacket before dashing down the stairs and out the door.

---------

Naruto was still a woke when he heard a knock on his door. Quickly stashing the doll under his pillow he looked at the clock that read 7:30. Who would be knocking at his door at 7:30? He cumbersomely got out the bed and drug himself to the door and opened it. His eye's opened wide, 'what the heck is he doing here'? Naruto thought.

"What are you doing here Sai"? Naruto asked, rubbing the imaginary sleep out his eyes. Truthfully, he didn't want to deal with him right now. He was a nice guy, but can be a bit annoying at times. Naruto thought if that's how he was toward Sasuke?

"I was just out an about, and decided to come and check up on you". Sai said with a facetious smile. Sai always wore fake smiles, even towards Naruto, but surprisingly no one figured him out yet. Not even Naruto himself who would wear a spurious smile from time to time to be courteous.

"That's sweet of you, but it's late and I have to go to bed so I can get up tomorrow. So, um…bye Sai", Naruto said and yawned tiresomely, closing the door. Sai put his foot in the door way.

"Please, may I come in"? Naruto looked at him as if he were retarded. Did he not just hear what he said or was he speaking another fucking language? "Just for a minute, I really need to talk to you". Naruto sighed and opened the door to give him permission to enter.

"You got one minute, I'm timing you". Sai only smiled and stepped in. Naruto walked into the kitchen and Sai followed. As Naruto flicked on the light, Sai took a seat in one of the chairs and Naruto looked through the cabinets for something to eat. He emerged with a cup of instant ramen, tore the seal and popped it into the microwave. Then he took a seat in the chair across from the raven.

"So, what's up"? Naruto began. Sai hesitantly looked into Naruto's eyes. "Hello, did you hear me? What'd you come over here for"? Naruto asked impatiently.

"I came over to talk about you Naruto". Sai said dryly.

"About. Me? What'd you mean"?

"Yes you…You and the Uchiha"?

"Sasuke? What are you getting at with this"? Sai was reluctant to answer his question. Then the microwave buzzer went off. Naruto stared at it first, trying to figure out what the hell it was. Then he got up and pulled out his mid-night lunch. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks off the counter and took his seat across from him again.

"The Uchiha is inconsiderate and you deserve better Naruto", Sai said with a solemn expression. Naruto sighed and dropped his chopsticks in his ramen. He stressfully massaged the bridge of his nose…

"Sai, I really don't have time for this…Please, I'm going to have to ask you to leave". Sai glared daggers at the blonde.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't you think you deserve better"?

"Get out"! Naruto half yelled. Sai retreated to his tranquil persona and leaned leisurely back in the chair.

"When are you going to get it Naruto…the Uchiha doesn't give a _damn_ about you". The pale faced teen exclaimed casually assertive. He amusingly watched as Naruto's eye's widened.

"Get out _now_"! Naruto yelled, angrily rising from his chair in a sudden manner.

"No". Sai simply said. "You're going to listen".

"Get the _hell out now_"! Naruto didn't need to hear anymore of this nonsense. He knew Sasuke cared, no, cares about him, even if it's not the same way that Naruto cares for him. If he knows this, then why does what Sai say pain him so much? Was it because he knew what Sai said had some truth behind it? He shook the thought. Sasuke cares, he knows he does!

Sai rudely shot up from his chair knocking it over along with Naruto's ramen cup from the vibration and slammed his hands on the table.

"You're going to listen to me Naruto, even if I have to make you". Sai said with sparse animosity. "Deep down you know it's true. The Uchiha doesn't care about you; he doesn't care about anyone but himself". Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance and frustration. "Why can't you realize it Naruto"? Sai utter hurtfully; intended of course…

Next thing Sai saw was Naruto's fist aiming towards his face. He dodged the attack by moving his upper body to the right and gripped Naruto's wrist with his left hand. Sai yanked Naruto closer to him and the blonde swung at him with a right hook. Sai dodged that as well when he ducked and threw him at the wall. Naruto tottered over and turned around to catch himself on the wall with his hands. Just as he was about to turn around his hands were locked in their positions and a pair of legs were between his own securing his mobility, with his stomach facing the wall.

As Sai breathed down his neck, the hair on his neck stood up straight as a shiver ran up his spine. Mere inches from his lips connecting with the tan flesh of his neck, Sai began to speak huskily into his neck.

"You'd fight me for him"? Sai asked and smirked.

"Let go of me". Naruto said and struggled for his freedom. Sai only replied with an 'uh-uh' and continued to smile into his neck.

"You're so beautiful Naruto…", Sai said and said boy froze in supreme shook. "Too beautiful to get hurt by the Uchiha. Why haven't you realized that the Uchiha will _never_ love you like I can"? He said, his eye's half closed and licked across the sweet tan flesh of his neck. Goose bumps ran through Naruto's body from the chilling swipe of his tongue. Still frozen in a mind of stupefaction and bewilderment, Naruto said nothing…

Sai flipped him around so he could see his face and quickly pinned his hands to the wall with his legs around his. Breathing heavily into the blondes face, Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice and came back to reality.

Sai licked and nibbled on his bottom lip as he studied Naruto from every angle.

"Sai", Naruto began softly, receiving a small moan from the boy who found his weakening voice bring him a rush of instant, and static pleasure. "Let go of me…please". Naruto said in that same voice. "Sa—", but he was cut short when Sai smashed their lips together. Naruto quickly turn his head away to escape the kiss.

Sai looked at him lovingly before whispering in his ear…

"_God_ I wanna fuck you". Sai breathed out. What the hell is wrong with him? He was totally jumping from his person. He didn't sound like the same Sai that would compliment how he looked and make his day anymore…lust, envy, and a yearning for sexual gratification lapsed and rolled with his words. An aphrodisiac even.

The raven hoisted the blonde up on the wall and wrapped his legs around his waist, all the while, resume confining his hands to the wall. He moved his hands above his head and Naruto could feel the bulge through the fabric of his clothing. Sai rubbed his length against Naruto's inner left thigh.

Naruto shivered at the tingle. Sai rubbed his growing member harder and teasingly against Naruto's thigh.

"Stop"! Naruto yelled. He fought against his hold. "Let go of me"! Sai responded by licking his face and lips. Naruto tossed his head from side to side and press his lips tightly together in a straight line to prevent the raven from going any further. Sai replaced his tingling teasing with more heat radiant thrusts. Naruto would every so often release a light whimper as the pique and dim arousal was barely enough to feel through the layers of clothing.

Sai smashed their lips together again this time their teeth clashed together due to the impact. While Naruto tried his best not to moan, Sai quickly pulled him off the wall and put his hands behind his back then slammed him back onto the wall. He did it all so fast it was like a flash. Now Sai had both of his hands free as Naruto's were restrained behind his back, only the raven's body weight holding him still as his thrusts quickened.

"Ah…ng…Sai…ah…st-ahh…stop it…hnngh"! Naruto closed his eyes. He was forced to use pure will-power to keep himself under control, his cock hardened…god how badly he wished this were Sasuke. He would run his fingers through his soft, luscious hair. He would breath in his scent, rub gently down his chest, kiss his tender glistening neck, run his tongue around his nipples, and down to his stomach and dip it in his bellybutton. If only… His pleasure filled face only sparked the raven's charisma.

Sai just wanted him to moan his name; he needed so badly for Naruto to yell his name. He just needed to know if he was enjoying it, and if he were he wanted _him_ to know who was giving him such excitement. He wanted him to realize that only with him could he get anything like this, only with him could he get such pleasure, and only with him could the blonde have it his way and still be the _uke_.

Although Naruto didn't show it, Sai could tell this is what he wanted, needed, craved, _yearned_ for so long…and he was happy to be the one to give it to him.

The raven felt his pre-cum soak into his pants and lather onto his thigh when he thrusts forward against Naruto's bulge. Oh the friction, the hot throbbing circulation of his cock drove him insane.

Naruto whose breath was slowly withering away into small pants moaned loudly. "Ooh", he moaned. "Nnng uuh", he forced back another groan but it broke free between his lips. He just wanted to enjoy it, but wouldn't he betray Sasuke if he did allow himself to relish in the divinity. He opened his eyes and looked down and seen Sasuke's face, it was soft and caring. Then Sasuke looked up at him, and to his disappointment it wasn't Sasuke, just a copy of him. It was only Sai…

Naruto didn't care anymore; his groin was burning with pleasure and throbbing with excitement. "Ahh…Sa…hnngh"! Naruto moaned out.

He was almost about to moan his name, Sai's thrusts sped up, seeing Naruto's expression disappear from pleasure and return with glowering ecstasy. He couldn't stand Sai, how dare he come into his house, speak badly about Sasuke and give him pleasure…that bastard. But as much of a bastard he is, Naruto wanted him to make his body intensify with flames.

"Ahhh…Sa, nng…stop…plea…se". Naruto exhausted all other choices. He tried nice, rational, fighting, and all that was left was 'begging'.

He almost said it again, just a few more hard thrusts and if he was lucky, instead of moaning, Naruto would scream his name to the heavens. He bounced the blonde up and down on his layered shaft lustfully and pushed himself against Naruto's ball sack.

"Hnnngh…Sa…Sa-Sasuke"!! Naruto yelled. Sai stopped abruptly and stared at the wall behind Naruto's ear wide-eyed. He couldn't believe this…'_he…h-he was thinking of the U-_Uchiha_… the entire time_', Sai thought mortified with morbid thought's of the other raven. He tossed Naruto carelessly to the ground.

The blonde panted, and looked up at Sai's enraged features. He gritted his teeth while clenching and unclenching his fist. He turned and looked down into his blue eyes. Naruto first looked at him lustfully, only thinking of Sasuke, then when Sai gave him that deathly look he popped back to reality and seen Sai's face and looked at him pleadingly.

Sai took a step forward and Naruto hurriedly scurried to run out the kitchen and get away as fast as he could, but Sai grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"You son of a bit—", Naruto twisted around and kicked him in face and he toppled over and hit the wall. Naruto got up and ran out the kitchen.

Sai recollected himself and walked to one of the drawers and pulled out the tallest, widest and sharpest knife he could find. He'll be damned…he'll be _damned_ if Sasuke took Naruto away from him, if he couldn't have him then no one could…ever!

Naruto's hand wrapped around the door knob out of his apartment. To think he was getting chased out of his own house. As he twisted the knob the air was knocked out of him when Sai came and tackled him. They tussled on the floor rolling each other over, a battle of dominance…and life as Sai lounged the knife at Naruto's head but the blonde would move swiftly and avoid him.

Naruto finally managed to kick the raven away after about five minutes of rolling and dodging, he dashed into his bedroom and locked the door. He could hear Sai's footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom door. He slide down the oak wood door and prayed for a miracle as tears streamed down his cheek.

Naruto heard a slight knock come from the other side of bedroom door. "Leave me alone", Naruto cried. Everything went silent, he didn't hear anything, then…

"Open the door Naruto". Sai said casually and heard Naruto whimpering rather loudly. He knocked again… "Please Naruto…just open the door". He said softly and knocked again. Naruto didn't answer and he was losing his patients with the boy. "_Naruto_"! He yelled abrupt. "Open this door _now_"! Still no answer…"You got three seconds to open this door _now_, do you hear me"?!

Naruto sobbed loudly and hiccupped. When Sai yelled too loud he would jump slightly. He heard the raven count out slowly '1', and Naruto brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. '2' the blonde closed his eyes tight and put his head between his legs hiccupping more hoarsely…

'_3_'

Naruto braced himself for whatever horror Sai would put him through next. Let's run down the list, shall we: First it was coming to his house late. Second, he insulted his perception of the obvious; which wasn't so obvious to him. Thirdly, he sexually harassed him to the point of almost giving him an orgasm. Finally, he attempted the murder him in his own house. What could possibly be next?

Naruto flinched when the raven banged on the door, each crack at it with his fist made the door creak and bounce inward then back again; almost ripping it off its hinges with each strike he delivered. "Stop it"!! Naruto wailed out…

"Open! The. Door. Naruto!" Sai demanded with the sound of death flowing from his tavern and pounding into Naruto's ears. Sai continued to clobber the door with his fist until he made a few cracks in it, and then he began to thrust the knife into the tiny cracks widening them more to peep through…

Naruto had moved away from the door and ran to his bed and hid under the covers when the knife sliced through a crack directly below his ear, if it went any higher Naruto would only have one ear.

Sai continued to work on the door for another two minutes before he made a hold large enough to slip his arm through and twist the knob and open the door.

"Naruto", Sai called, and seen a bundle of sheets on the bed shaking. "You could have chosen a better disguise than that Naruto". He heard small sniffles come from where the sheets were. Sai walked over to the ball of sheets, his shadow looming over them. They shivered… "All you had to do was say 'yes', and it wouldn't have to come to this", Sai spoke words but at the same time, they didn't mean a damn thing…

Sai twirled the blade between his fingers before gripping its handle. "I really do hate that I have to kill something so beautiful", Sai said and lodged the knife into the sheets. It pierced through the fabric and into the bed…he was disoriented. Where was the blood, the shriek of pain, the feeling of steel ripping through flesh and bones? What the _hell_ was going on?!

Sai felt the touch of something strong and soft wrap around his ankles. "You lookin' for me"? That was Naruto's voice? It sounded imbalanced as in the sobs that he tried to yield mixed with the erratic eruption of ill will; it sounded weather indifferent or just plain stupid.

Naruto pulled his ankles causing him to fall back on his head. He crawled from under his bed and jumped on top of him to strip the knife from him. Again they rolled on the floor for dominance. As Naruto grabbed his left wrist that held the knife, Sai used his left knee to push him to the side and roll on top of him.

Breaking free of the blondes hold, Sai raised the knife in the air with both hands leaving himself open and Naruto punched him in his stomach and flipped him over his head with his right foot.

Naruto rolled to his feet and Sai did the same, however, the raven did make a small grunting noise before doing so, but…

"Nar-uto", Sai said, trying to overcome his breathing. "Why are you being so difficult"?! Sai was beginning to lose his composure again, after that -- 'moaning Sasuke's name out' -- incident he damn near lost his mind…well actually, he tried to kill him for it. Naruto was panting heavily as well.

"So you…expect me to let you kill me then…right"? Naruto glared at him.

"I _expect_ you to _love me_"! Sai exploded. Talk about maintaining his composure. The raven jumped at him and speared him onto the bed. Grabbing both of his wrists with both hands, Sai yet again pinned the blonde down. "Why won't love me"? Sai asked, his eyes pleading for Naruto's affection, his body needing his warmth and passion, his very person on a never ending destitution and a desirable longing for Naruto's love! "Love me damn it"! He yelled when Naruto was too busy slipping from his hands to answer his question in prior…

Sai kissed his rose petal lips and automatically retrieved his attention. The blonde snapped his neck to the side to escape the kiss.

"Don't you kiss me…Don't you ever in your life kiss me again"! Naruto glared as hard as he ever had before. "I don't want you talking to me anymore". Sai disobediently tried to kiss him again, but Naruto again moved his head to evade him, so instead, Sai kissed down his neck as his temper quickly began to subside.

"Don't worry Naruto", he said and kissed connecting the collarbone. "I won't talk to you anymore after tonight…", he paused. "And if I can't…no one can". Sai said and threw Naruto's hands above his head and grabbed both of his wrists with one hand, his other hand grasping the knife tightly around boney fingers. He raised the blade as Naruto squirmed vigorously, and his eyes opened wide when he rendered his efforts to be useless.

---------

Sasuke was in front of Naruto's apartment door just starring at it. He had to muster up the gallantry to knock on the door. He had to prepare himself to grovel and beg. he had to be ready to fight…

But that horrific nightmare that occurred earlier was haunting him. He could avoid it as the thought keep coming back as he valiantly wisped them away.

Those mortifying crimson eyes and ominous audacious voice. He couldn't get what Naruto said out his head. 'Because you hurt me Sasuke', he didn't understand. It couldn't possibly because of what he said, although he didn't really wish that upon Naruto but the idiot wouldn't leave him alone and he exploded…the tragic memories…

''_What does it take for you to understand? I don't like you, and I never will like you. I hate you from the inside out, I fucking hate you, you're a pest, peasant, and a nuisance'._

Sasuke sighed. He didn't mean to say all that, and as if what he said afterwards was any better.

'_If you want to help me, why don't you just DIE already'_!?!

Truthfully, the Uchiha wouldn't know what to do if the blonde nuisance were to die right now. He'd probably go insane, because without him Sasuke couldn't get the proper balance he needed throughout the day. He needed Naruto to irritate him; he needed for the blonde to give him a reason to be upset at people, to hate others, to keep the cold-hearted reputation he tried so hard to obtain. To face facts, Sasuke needed Naruto around, not only because of reasons to be angry, to hate, or for a reputation, he needed him so Sasuke could be Sasuke; plain and simple.

Sasuke sighed again. Before knocking he tried to look through the peephole. His vision was either black or obscure and was prohibited from the outside looking in. He built up the undaunted self prowess to knock and knocked on the door…

---------

Naruto, who was now getting strangled, tried to scream but his vocals were limited in sound. He could only squeak like a tiny, little rodent.

"He-help…me", he choked up and coughed.

He had managed to smack the knife away when he felt Sai's grip loosen very, very slightly. Then Naruto thrust-ed his hips upward and swiftly grabbed his pillow whilst Sai wasn't concentrated due to the sudden and weak shiver that ran through his abdomen.

Sai had looked over to see the Uchiha doll that was hidden underneath the pillow and froze. '_Son of a _bitch', the raven thought. The intake took a while for Sai to register which gave Naruto enough time to use the pillow as hard as he could and smack the knife from his hand and Sai instantly came back to reality and began chocking him.

"Naruto, open the door", the blonde heard the stranger say. Although not physically able to witness his profound stranger, Naruto could most definitely place his voice with a face and immediately a flash of obsidian eye's crossed his mind. Naruto was so happy that Sasuke was here for two reasons; it's Sasuke of all people, and he could help him. But rejoicing right now really wasn't the time as his windpipe was getting crushed.

"Saas-uke…he-help me", Naruto squawked and Sai released him when he utter the name 'Sasuke' and Naruto coughed raggedly, gasping for air.

'_Uchiha_', Sai hissed to himself. He couldn't kill Naruto with Sasuke outside the door. He clenched and gritted his teeth in pure frustration. '_He_ _ruins_ everything'. Sai yelled to himself. As Naruto was regaining his breath Sai hurriedly tried to think of an idea…The raven quickly picked up the knife and yanked the blonde up by his collar from off the mattress. He shifted behind him with the curve connecting his elbow was planted stiffly around his neck, his biceps applying pressure when Naruto struggled and squirmed against his hold.

The blonde just got away from being choked, and now he was getting choked again, but this time with a knife next to his head, ready to crank into his skull and slice his brain to bits. If only he could've breathed for a second he would have screamed for Sasuke's help…

"Naruto", Sasuke called patiently. "Idiot must be sleeping", Sasuke said to himself aloud. Naruto and Sai were steadily walking towards the door. The moment Naruto opened it Sai would shank the Uchiha until he was drowning in his own blood. They heard the fleeted footsteps get further and further and they stopped in Naruto's bedroom doorway. Sai was cautious enough to get away with murder; he knew he was, he just needed to time it right. Then when they couldn't hear the sound of sandals flopping and stomping on the cement surface of the floor, Sai smirked.

Then he listened speculatively as the steps were rushing back towards the doors. They were so close the sound was echoing through his head at racing speed. Then he realized what was about to happen and his eye's grew big. '_He wouldn't_' Sai thought doubtfully. As the footsteps approached faster and faster is when he finally realized… '_Shit_'! He quickly set Naruto free as there was a single bang!

Sasuke breathe was incessant after that kick. He was going to get that doll damn it, whatever the cost may be. Sai had jumped and hid on the side of the wall to Naruto's bedroom doorway. Naruto had collapsed onto the floor coughing up a storm, and desperate for air.

Naruto looked over to Sai who put a finger against his own lips with a glare, and slowly dragging his thumb across his neck; imaginarily slicing it. Naruto took this as 'Don't say a word about me or I'll slit your throat', which he was now convinced he would do…

"Sas-uke", Naruto coughed out roughly. He was still trying to manage his breath. "Why'd you kick my door in"? Naruto tried to sound indignant but instead he sounded scared. Sasuke answered him with an 'hn'.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked"? Sasuke said and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Naruto had begun to control his breathing now, and tone. But acting natural was going to be hard because he would twitch ever so often and jump at the slightest noises. He had hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice…

"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I was sleeping"? Naruto now started to sound angrier. Answering with another 'hn', Sasuke turned his head away.

"It had occurred actually. I just needed to talk to you about something". Naruto gasped lowly as the image of Sai appeared in his mind telling him the exact same thing. Then he tried to rape and kill him. Naruto could go for the rape with Sasuke, hell he wished it were him before, but the murdering…he would have to pass on.

'_Please not you Sasuke_'.

"Ab-about wh-what"? Naruto cursed his stuttering.

"About you…and me". Sasuke said and Naruto blanket out and crashed to the ground.

'_Sasuke, not you, please not you_'. He reiterated the same lyrics over and over again in his head.

Sasuke was startled. What did he just do to him? "Naruto", Sasuke called, and Naruto forced his eyes open.

"Pl-please…n-not you to…Sas-uke"…Naruto breathed out. Sasuke didn't know what it meant by that but the raven sighed. He'd have to take care of him now, on second thought he could always run, but that wouldn't show Naruto that he didn't mean what he said and would just escalate the problem. Sasuke sighed again as he lifted him up and headed into his bedroom, amazed by the shattered door and feathers from the dissected pillow. This was going to be a long night…

"Damn it", he cursed…

**End of: Molestation, Rape, and Murder**

* * *

**Well, what do you think, was it great, pretty good, or just plain sad?**

**But it is as promised more SasuNaru/NaruSasu, even if they weren't physically touching each other!**

**Is it even worth continuing, because after this...I'm not even sure? T^T If so, would you perfer the chapters longer, or shorter? This is 12,060 ****words long! Haha!! XD**

**Review please!!**


	5. Two Dark Lovers Face the Epiphany

**Author's note: There was suppose to be rape in this one, but it's best suited for the next chapter……Don't hurt me!! ^_^**

* * *

**Two Dark Lovers Face the Epiphany**

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should finish this another time". Neji suggested and Gaara nodded. They were both on the floor trying to figure out how to make the model go faster than three mph. They conjoined the body; the drawing paper they stole from Hinata's room, which they made into a boxed shape, and the wheels; Hanabi's limited edition Barbie motor vehicle, which they dismantled with the screwdriver and attached the straws to it as it's axles.

The red-head flipped open his cell phone and dialed Temari's number. He waited a minute until she finally answered.

"Hello", she said cumbersomely. Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Temari, I need you to come and pick me up".

"Gaara? Is that you? What happened to twenty to thirty minutes? Boy, it's…", she tiredly rolled over to her nightstand and looked at the clock. "8:00! What the hell have you been doing"? All these damn questions got on his nerves.

"Just come and get me", he demanded.

"Where are you"? She asked irksomely.

"On the other side of town, when you see two white stone pillars, you'll find me. It's the biggest house out here".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever". She hung up. Surprisingly she didn't say 'I love you', must've been really tired.

Gaara closed his phone. Neji who was previously on the floor, settled comfortably on his bed. Gaara sighed and stood up; he looked out the window to their garden, just admiring. It was gorgeous, all the different colored flowers; and the water that sprout energetically from the fountain, glistened under the nights glow and sparkled onto the grass like dew.

"Would you like take a closer look"? Neji asked, and Gaara was torn from his enchantment, puzzled. "The garden", he clarified. "Would you like to go see it"?

"Yeah". Gaara said lowly, and Neji stood to his feet and sauntered out the door, and Gaara followed suit.

They opened the back fence that lead into the garden and instantly, Gaara was more amazed than he was just two minutes ago. The window view was gorgeous, but the personal view was spectacular. Not only was there one fountain, but many that were placed next to a different type of flower, supposedly their watering method.

As he looked further he noticed what seemed like an alter, but was actually a small patio; it had a small table, two chairs on each side of the table and decorated with a decorum of white and blue flowers that bloomed like roses, which flowed around the silhouette of the patio. There was also pavement that weaved its way through the grass from the back porch to their patio.

Gaara noticed really little wildlife, but they were there, somewhere.

"Do you like it"? Neji asked. He obviously knew the other boy's answer, since he looked awestruck at the moment.

"Yes", Gaara answered after his recovery. "It looks nice". Gaara speculatively looked around and recognized the camellias from before when he was staring outside the window. The vines were spiraled around the white gate that was on the left side of the house and the undergrowth was camouflaged with the grass and dirt.

The daisies were parallel to the house and they shone off radiate energy, as they were sprouted from their dirt rings that shadowed under each one. Although, some had to be picked before they died and parasites come and infested the entire garden, but cheerful they were, nonetheless.

The rosebushes were across from the camellias. They were trimmed nicely, and presented with conformity, but they didn't seem like much more than just bushes. They were called rosebushes, but where were the roses?

Moving on, Gaara acknowledged something he didn't see through the window at first glance. A gathering of pansies; purple and white, were out further into the garden, and almost blurred due to the dark and darkening night, but thankfully the white outline of the flowers gave out their location.

The pansies weren't as nice looking as the camellias, or have orderliness like the rosebushes, but they did have a uniqueness of a slight twist in its stem, which curved left and were of full bloom.

"Why'd you offer to bring me out here"? Gaara asked subsequently. Neji was staring down at the frail little daisies that needed to be plucked before looking up at the red-head.

"I noticed you looking out here quite a bit when we were attending to our project". Neji said and turned to the rosebushes, then back to Gaara when he spoke.

"Who planted, and garnished all of these flowers so precisely"?

"We did", Neji answered warm-heartily. It adored him that Gaara took such a liking to the garden. "My uncle, Hinata, Hanabi and myself that is". Neji said and turned away again. He felt the emeralds of the red-head watching him. "Which flower are you most fond of"?

Gaara looked around at each kind a second time, and then pointed to the rosebushes. "The bush", he said.

"Why is that"? Neji asked, somewhat more curious than before.

"Because, they're plain, and the others are too colorful". He said and Neji chuckled lightly.

"I'm flattered", the Hyuuga said, and Gaara looked at him in confusion. "I actually planted those. As I said, we all planted and took care of a certain flower, or bush in my case. My uncle wanted us to learn responsibility in a different way then a mere puppy or feline", Neji walked around to the camellias. "We all chose plants that were of a resemblance to our personalities".

Gaara became oddly interested. If he chose the rosebushes, that reenacted to the Hyuuga's personality, what has that said about him; Gaara?

"These, ShÔwa-No-Sakae camellias", Neji began. "My uncle planted. They represent intrepid, bravery, strength, and beauty. Whereas the Gloriosa daisies…", Neji turned toward them.

Gaara listened intently, trying to grasp the concept of how a flower could mean so much.

"Hanabi planted and nurtured, they show her bright and vibrant personality. She's either delighted, intrigued, sadden, or disgusted…there is no middle ground". He went on to the pansies that Hinata had obviously planted. "Icicle Pansies; Hinata's, bold, reluctant, wishful, and timid. But that was how she was before, now; she's revolutionized into something much more".

Gaara had an irrelevant thought come to mind of how he adored Neji's vocabulary, but of course he didn't say 'adore', even though he did. Neji sauntered over to the rosebushes…

"And mine. At first glance you see nothing more than a simple bush. Hydrated, strong, willful, determined, and silent is it's surface, but…", he reached down into the bush and pulled one of the roses. "But if you look close enough, you'll see something, much more...", he offered the flower to the boy, who took it with a slightly puzzled expression … "Beautiful". He said and Gaara had a slight blush spread across his face. They both stared into the others eyes.

Green emeralds, mixed with White pearls. The moment was silent, and Gaara's nerves jumped as the Hyuuga came closer. Gaara's breathing was uncontrolled and his heart was going too fast…He thought this was what he wanted. But…things were going too fast; like his heart.

"W-what are you do-ing"? Gaara asked nervously. Neji stopped mid-way. What the hell did he think he was trying to do?

"N-nothing", he answered, pulling himself together. There was a long pause until finally the moment subsided and passed over completely. Then…

Beep!! Beep!!

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto as he slept. He sat on the edge on his bed. He noticed how his chest heaved up and down when he breathed; and that he made a small wheezing noise.

This wasn't part of the plan. Sasuke came over to get the doll and leave, simple; but this little detour had him staying the night and catering to the blonde. He still didn't understand what he meant by 'Not you to Sasuke', or what he did to make him faint like he did.

Sasuke raided the blonde's apartment for the doll, but he couldn't seem to find it.

'_Maybe he threw it away on his way home_', Sasuke thought. '_Impossible, that incident at home was purposely committed. Unless he threw it away afterwards_'. This was too much thinking. '_This is all Itachi's fault_', Sasuke thought as a matter-a-fact. '_If he wouldn't have forced me to take that doll, I wouldn't be in this_'; he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist.

"St-stop", Naruto groan, shifting from side to side. Sasuke just looked.

'_Nightmare_', the raven concluded.

"Sas-uke", he heard the blonde moan.

'_About me_', Sasuke asked himself. He put what Naruto said together; [_stop, Sasuke_]

"Ple-please, sto-p".

"What the hell is he talking about"? Sasuke asked aloud. '_I haven't done anything to him. Except_…'. Sasuke looked frustrated, and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. '_Damn it Naruto. Get over it, I didn't mean any of it you idiot'_. [_Stop, Sasuke, please, stop_] Stop what?!

"N-not you t-to". Sasuke had enough of this. The raven leaned over and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke…I-I-I", he shook the boy vigorously. "Lo—"

"Naruto", Sasuke said low but stern. The blonde bolted up straight…

"Sasuke", Naruto gasped, breathing heavily. The blonde turned his head over to the Uchiha, and the first thing he recognized were his eyes. Although his hair was draped over his forehead; Naruto only seen a hint of those coal black orbs, encircled in curiosity, and concern.

They stared at each other for a full minute before Naruto's back hunched and he was looking down into his hands, mindfully.

"Sasuke", Naruto began. He wanted to tell him how he saved his life. How he rescued him a second time. How thankful he was to have him as a friend. As the word 'friend' rendered in his mind, Naruto's eyes slightly widened. The room was chilled with another mist of silence.

"Naruto", Sasuke began, and Naruto turned to look at him. The Uchiha's gaze steered away from the boy and at the carved up door. "What happened? Why is your door ripped to shreds"? Sasuke turned back to the blonde. "What were you doing in here"? Naruto returned his eyes to his palms…

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something"? Naruto asked. He tried to avoid his questioning, knowing Sai was still in the room somewhere; unless Sasuke left and he snuck out the doorway— the door is gone, so it's a doorway now.

Sasuke sensed his discomfort and sighed, redirecting the dialogue into another path.

"Yes, I do". Sasuke shifted on the bed until one of his legs were stretched along the edge and the other was planted on the floor. "About what I said earlier…", he sighed again. He didn't know how to put it, he tried yet again to try and think of something to say while he was walking, but it either sounded desperate, or stupid.

'_You're not a pest Naruto…I'm an idiot okay? I realized that I don't want to lose our friendship over something so trivial_'. Desperate. And so not Sasuke-ish.

'_What I said about you dying. It was a lie; I only wish that sometimes…do you forgive me_'? Stupid.

'_Naruto you have to understand, you are a nuisance, and I can sometimes say things I don't mean. I wouldn't try to hurt you, just save my reputation_'. Desperate and stupid. So he decided to just…say it!

"What I said about you being… a nuisance…I was just, irritated and, I-I…had an outburst". Sasuke finally said. Naruto only watched and listened with no expression at all, so Sasuke continued franticly… "And…what I said about you dying", the raven sighed a third time. "I didn't, mean that either". Then he turned away, embarrassed as if Naruto was going to laugh at him. Sasuke knew this was way from his cold and superior persona…

Then the raven felt something latch onto his arm and around his neck. Stunned, the Uchiha turned around and seen Naruto's head resting on his shoulder. He just looked at him as they both sat quietly…

Naruto knew this was going way over boundaries, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. The Uchiha didn't protest or pull away; he allowed the blonde's embrace to draw over him. Dry, with hardly any compassion, Naruto spoke.

"Thank you, Sasuke", he choked out. Sasuke could hear the strain he bared while trying to push back his tears. His burden finally lifted, Naruto's grip on his arm intoxicated as he buried his head deeper into his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…". Sasuke just pet his head, ignorantly, oblivious to what he's suppose to do.

Naruto pulled himself away and stared as the raven child returned his pleading eyes with a gaze of his own. Naruto's face ascended upon the Uchiha, tentatively.

"Naruto", Sasuke breathed out harmonically.

"Yes, Sasuke"? The blonde closed his eye's preparing for impact, but the distance seemed to be getting further and further away as he got closer. He opened one eye and seen Sasuke moving his head back, with an indignant facial feature.

"What the hell are you doing"? Naruto stopped and pulled himself back.

"I, um…I was just…I mean…", he trialed off, clearly embarrassed. Sasuke's conspicuous expression resurfaced as a more chilling and calm attribute.

"You must have hit your head when you fell. You need to go back to sleep", Sasuke said and lightly placed a hand on his chest to lie him down. Naruto was inarticulate, as if words were caught in his throat but he couldn't quite get them out; and he was afraid if he tried it was going to sound like rubbish, and incoherent.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow". Sasuke rose up and began out the doorway of Naruto's room. Naruto couldn't get it out. He tried to scream, but nothing, he would only choke on his own saliva. 'Say it, say it, say it'! Naruto screamed to himself. He was going to say something, weather it made sense or not.

"Sasuke", he called and congratulated himself that he spoke rather fluently. The raven turned around and looked down at the boy. "Stay with me"! He hurriedly blurted out and swallowed hard. He knew Sai was in his apartment, but where?...Well, wherever he is, Naruto didn't want to take any chances.

Sasuke stared at him…and stared…and stared…

Finally, the Uchiha walked back to his bed and resumed his primitive position.

"Answer my questions, and I'll stay with you". Naruto turn to him, then his head rolled to the left; facing the window. Sasuke, rising to his feet walked towards the door. "Then I'm not wasting my time".

"Sasuke". The raven turned around to see the blondes gaze settled upon him. "What…do you want to know"? The redundancy in that question was just irrelevant. He knew exactly what Sasuke wanted know.

"What happened to you"? Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing", Naruto answered and looked away. Sasuke pointed to his bedroom door.

"Look at me", the Uchiha demanded, and the blonde slowly creaked his head to the raven. "This doesn't look like nothing".

"I-I was angry". Was his profound answer. "At wh-what you said to me, Sasuke". Naruto didn't want to put him on a guilt trip but…

Sasuke's solemn opposition flattened almost immediately…

"It upset you that much"? Sasuke asks, and his voice raptures with more condolence. The original digit pointed to the door fell to his side. Naruto only nodded, and Sasuke sauntered over to the bed and once again, places himself on the edge. Sasuke sighed. "Well it shouldn't"! Sasuke tried to sound disdainful but it was over lapsed with the feel of that damn blameworthiness; in other words, guilt. "Lay down Dobe, you need the rest", the raven said, rising he said, "I'll see what I can find in here to eat…and you better have more than just ramen".

Naruto chuckled lightly as Sasuke stepped through the doorway and headed into the kitchen.

---------

Sai crouched patiently in Naruto's closet. He barely made it, and he kept pondering over how close he was to being distinguished by the Uchiha. He closed his eyes and couldn't end his thoughts once they were prominent.

'"_Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I was sleeping"? Naruto had said. Sasuke answered with another 'hn', and turned his head away_. '

That's when Sai made a dash for the closet, but as the Uchiha's head drifted back to Naruto, Sai could've sworn the other raven seen him dive behind the wall parallel to his previous cloaking.

The Uchiha almost caught him a second time when he rummaged through the blondes apartment for the doll. Sai sensed the shadow that stretched onto the closet door and slowly moved behind the many orange jumpsuits. Sai concealed himself by crouching behind the clothes that were lying on the floor. He stayed down until he left. Then the harmonic accord of an angel ranged through his ears. Reemerging from the bulwark of clothing, he crept over and leaned against the door to hear their conversation.

Sai caught onto their dialogue when Sasuke had supposedly apologized. '_The Uchiha called Naruto a nuisance_'? Sai asked himself. '_When was this_'? Then he heard Naruto say '_Thank you_'. He tried to peep out of the side of the closet door and peeked through the opening where the hinges were. His flabbergasted adamant transmitted to a more shocking and reluctant state. Naruto was leaning in closer to the Uchiha. Sai gritted his teeth… '_Son…of…a…_bitch'!

Sai retrograded to a more shrouded part of the closet, trying to take in Naruto kissing the Uchiha. '_How dare the Uchiha kiss him_', Sai clenched and unclenched his left fist; eminent to his anger.

That was backwards, didn't Naruto kiss him…

The hidden raven returned to the door and heard Naruto tell Sasuke to stay with him. '_I'm going to kill him; I'm going to kill both of them_'! Sai peeped in through the slit and didn't see Sasuke sitting on the bed anymore; in about two seconds the raven returned to Naruto's side. '_Don't you touch him Uchiha_'…Sai just wanted to jump out and whip Sasuke's ass. He used the knife that was in his right hand and swiftly turned around and sliced through Naruto's black t-shirt that hung innocently on its hanger.

When Sai returned to his spying hole he heard Sasuke demand Naruto to look at him. '_Who the hell does he think he is…Naruto is mine, and no one talks to him like that except me. I'll make sure you have a slow and painful death Uchiha_'. Relished in thought of the Uchiha's corpse, Sai didn't catch what they said next; but he did hear Sasuke say: "Well it shouldn't" and he esteemed his gaze into the peephole. He distinctly saw Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest and tell him to lie down. That pissed him off…

'_Fucking bastard ass motherfucka!! Hoe-ass Whale-Sized Cunt bitch…Arrrghhh!! Naruto, you fucking whore_.' He thrashed around slicing through Naruto's clothes.

Sai quit his thrashing and redirected his energy to the hole. He seen Naruto alone, and to be careful he waited a minute. With no signs of the Uchiha present, Sai pushed open the door to the closet without making a sound.

---------

Naruto was lying peacefully, his eye's closed, nerves calmed, and he had Sasuke cooking something to eat for him. And he assumed Sai was gone. '_What a relieve_', Naruto thought. The blonde breathed softly. A shadow loomed over him and it looked as though Naruto strained himself to open his eyes. The shadowy figure was proven difficult to discern, and Naruto squinted his eye's to adjust a bit more…

"Sasuke"? Naruto said questioningly. "Is that—" he was put to a stop when a hand covered and consumed his mouth. Naruto grunted at Sasuke. His hand was warm, but it was a bit rough and somewhat boney.

"No, no Naruto". Naruto gasped due to the familiar voice. The feeling of something hard and cold pressed against his adam's-apple. "I'm not the Uchiha". Naruto couldn't register the moment until a few seconds later. What the hell was he still doing in his house, and where was he hiding?

"Sai", Naruto mumbled. Naruto felt the metallic blade being pressed more potently into his skin, the ragged edge swooshing across the apple of his neck.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto", Sai said lowly shaking his head doubtfully. "You're not going to get it are you?..._You belong to me now_". His voice was indecent and unseemly as his hand pressed down harder around his jaws. The knife sank deeper into tan flesh

"S-s-sa—" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't you dare scream…I'll kill you", Sai said politely. "…Now Naruto, why did you kiss the Uchiha? Hmm? Was it to upset me? Well you did a hell of a job at it". Sai said with a spurious smile.

"I di—"

"Naruto don't you lie to me. I saw you".

"B-but I—"

"And you must think you're slick. Asking the Uchiha to stay here with you. Now what was _that about_"? Sai was now pushing the blade hard enough so it could cut through his skin, but he expertly prevent himself from doing so…yet!

"You're mine Naruto, I claim you…", the raven said. He quickly moved his hand and replaced it with his lips. Naruto didn't dare move. If he shifted his head he would slice his own throat. Sai pulled away and covered his mouth… "The Uchiha is too late".

Naruto felt a shiver run through his body.

Sai jumped on top of him, twisting his wrists, and adjusted, quickly turning them into a more comfortable position.

"I'm going to move my hand, and I don't want you to say a word, got that"? Sai whispered in his ear demandingly. "If you do, I'll just drag this knife over that pretty little neck of yours". Naruto did the slightest of nods, and Sai's hand moved from his mouth slowly. Not uttering a word, Naruto gulped and felt his adam's-apple push against the cold metal.

"You're so beautiful". Sai said, gently kissing his lips again. He kissed down the side of his neck, avoiding the knife. Naruto whimpered. This was all so sudden…Sai coming to his apartment, sexually harassing him, trying to murder him, Sasuke coming and taking care of him, and now about to get raped or kill. But the worse that could possibly happen is that he gets raped _and_ killed.

"You're mine Naruto", Sai whispered into his neck. "I claim you, and _no_ Uchiha is going to take you away from me", Sai bite down on his neck and Naruto gasped, obviously astounded. The blonde tried to hold back his grunting as Sai's teeth sunk into his skin. The raven sucked on the sweet tan flesh, and gnawed until the taste of metallic filled his tavern.

Naruto hissed. It was a painful irregular sensation, but as his blood trickled down his neck and was lapped up with the ardent warmth of Sai's tongue, the stinging subsided and he moaned softly. Sai smirked into his neck.

"Didn't that feel good baby"? Sai asked. '_Baby_', Naruto yelled to himself.

"I'm _not_ your baby", Naruto spat rudely. How he wished Sasuke would hurry up and get back already. What was he making anyways? It couldn't have been ramen, that would have been done by now.

"Why of course you are", Sai said and licked Naruto's lips. Naruto just closed his eyes. "You have my mark on your neck…_you belong to me_"! He whispered sedately. "When you understand that, you'll see how much better your life will be with me in it". He separated Naruto's lips from each other with his tongue; and he didn't dare disobey. Sai slipped his tongue down his throat and fondled with Naruto's tongue, who moaned involuntarily in their mouths.

"Don't you want to be happy Naruto"? Sai asked once he removed his tongue from the blonde's throat. Naruto was grateful the slimy piece of tissue was away from him, but he had to admit it felt good.

"I'll never be happy with you", Naruto said, careful not to raise his voice too high. "Even if I wanted to be, you'll—

"I'll _what_"? Sai staidly whispered. His voice softened slightly. "I'll be faithful to you if that's what you're worried about. I'll think of you night and day. I'll cherish you forever". Sai said heartily, but it went in one ear and out the other, and Naruto scolded him.

"You'll always be an _ass-hoe_", Naruto growled anguished. He knew that could've possibly gotten him killed. "And you can't be happy with an ass-hoe". Naruto knew he was going to die, but Sai only smirked.

"So feisty", the raven said. "And sassy". He lifted his head up, and dropped his husky exterior into more of a sober outer structure. "But if what you say is true, then why the Uchiha"?

Naruto had forgotten. Sasuke could be an asshole sometimes. But day's like these is when he cared, if not loved the bastard even more.

"Exactly", Sai said huskily. His husky adamant returned, along with his incarnated desire for the blonde.

"No, Sasuke is nothing like you…he's better than you". Sai didn't look concerned in the slightest. "I lo— that's when the raven's eye's grew big.

"Don't you say it Naruto", Sai interrupted, rather rudely I might add. Naruto just smirked.

"I. Love. Him".

"_You fucking whore! How dare you_"! Naruto still flaunted his smirk. "How dare you, I'll kill you if you _ever_ say that again". Sai threatened, pressing the blade hard enough that it shaded a bit of his skin. "You'll pay".

"I…love…Sasuke". He mocked. "I love him, I love him, I _love_ him". Those words where like acid to the ravens ears, and he growled maliciously. But before Sai could say anymore the shadow that massed in the kitchen stretched closer to Naruto's room. The blonde closed his eyes and yelled…

"I LOVE—"

"Naruto", Sasuke called with a bowl and towel. Naruto jolted up straight and averted his gaze on the Uchiha. "Who are you talking to"? Naruto looked around, but Sai was gone. He moved with such speed and stealth.

"N…no one, I guess", Naruto answered. 'Was it a dream', he asked himself and touched his neck and winced when an arousal of stinging formed around his nape. Naruto was bold before, but he has to stray away from such idiotic notions; such as riling up a murderer to actually kill you…You're asking for it then.

Sasuke sauntered over to his bed and placed the bowl in front of him.

"What was that about you loving someone"? He didn't really care, nor did he care to start a conversation, but when the raven walked in on him saying it, his tan complexion turned peach for a moment. '_Sakura_', Sasuke thought and snorted to himself. '_I can't believe he still likes her_'.

"Who said anything about love, I don't love anyone", Naruto said too quickly and gulped loud enough so the people next door could hear.

"Sure you don't", Sasuke said. '_What a waste of time chasing after her. She's with that weird guy isn't she…whatever_'.

"I don't", Naruto protested, becoming rather rowdy.

"That's what I said Dobe". Sasuke grabbed the bowl by its rim so it wouldn't spill over due to Naruto's sudden epinephrine.

"Now shut up and eat". Sasuke said as he lifted the bowl and placed the towel underneath, and placed the igloo shaped container back down on his bed. Naruto looked into the bowl curiously and played with the contents inside first…

"What is it"? The blonde asked.

"Soup", Sasuke said dryly.

"Soup"?! Naruto half-yelled. "It took you all that time to make soup"? '_I could've died and he was taking hours to make soup_'!

"Its chowder", Sasuke deadpanned.

"What the hell does that mean…its soup"!

"Look, either you eat it or you don't". Sasuke said, and heard Naruto mumble something along the lines of 'I'll eat your damn soup'. "I…just had to make it over a few times". Sasuke said lowly and Naruto chuckled. He probably heard him, but didn't comment.

---------

Once Naruto had finished his soup, Sasuke took the bowl and put it on his nightstand. Naruto lied down and Sasuke complained about tucking him in when Naruto asked, so Naruto had to beg, which the raven finally did after a while. They talked the whole while until Sasuke thought Naruto was sleep.

Naruto fell asleep with Sasuke's hand in his own, and snored lightly. Sasuke slipped his hand away, careful not to wake him. After he escaped, he stood up and looked down at him.

"Tch, Dobe". He said as the corner of his lips curved upwards slightly. The raven walked through his doorway and stopped when he heard Naruto make a soft grunting noise.

"Sasuke", Naruto said and opened his eye's halfway. "Wh-where are you going"? He asked and rolled to his side using his elbow for support, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Sasuke stared at him contemplatively…

"To the bathroom". Sasuke answered and strode off. Naruto shrugged, but stayed up and alert, Sai could be anywhere by now, he was sure Sasuke dozed off. It was now; he rolled over to his nightstand, 8:40.

* * *

Gaara lied on his bed in the basement starring up at his ceiling, with the rose given to him between his fingers.

'_Would you like take a closer look_', Neji had asked him.

'_Yeah_'.

'_Do you like it?'_

_"Yes. It looks nice'._

_'Why'd you offer to bring me out here'_? Gaara remembered himself asking.

'_I noticed you looking out here quite a bit when we were attending to our project_'.

'_Who planted, and garnished all of these flowers so precisely_'?

'_We did. My uncle, Hinata, Hanabi, and myself that is. Which are you most fond of_'?

'_The bush_'.

'_Why is that_'?

'_Because they're plain and the others are too colorful_'.

'_I'm flattered. I actually planted those. We all chose plants that were of a resemblance to our personalities. Strong, willful, determined, and silent is it's surface, but… But if you look close enough, you'll see something, much more…_', he handed the rose to him. '_Beautiful_'

Gaara smiled to himself. '_Beautiful_', he said to himself. Then Neji drew nearer. Gaara's heart still races thinking about it. He felt the Hyuuga's breath ghosted over his lips. The extravagating warmth they let off was amazing. Gaara actually shuddered when their faces were only inches away from each other, but it was so silent it went unnoticed.

'_Damn it. Why'd I have stop him_'? The red-head felt a gnarling distress rising in the pit of his stomach; regret. He wanted to feel his lips pressed against his own, to taste him, but couldn't because he thought things were going too fast. He hated himself.

"What's wrong with you"? The males' voice came from the doorway. "Where'd the rose come from"? Gaara looked up to see his older brother Kankuro swing on the walls of the doorway, and the red-head glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room"? Gaara said coldly.

"Relax", the boy walked to his bed and sat down. "I was just coming down to wash some clothes and I saw you looked kind of depressed".

"Get out". The little one demanded, and placed the flower under his pillow. Kankuro stared at him for a long while…

"I see there's nothing wrong with you. But where'd the rose come from"? Kankuro laid back on the bed to get comfortable, knowing he was going to be here a while before Gaara began talking anytime soon…

"Get. Out"! Gaara scolded him and sat back against his pillow. Kankuro just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Come on Gaara, what's so wrong with telling your older brother your problems"? Then he stared back at the boy.

"I don't have a problem". Gaara simply said.

"Of course you do", Kankuro said and sat up, starring directly in his eyes. "Is it a boy"? Kankuro asked curiously.

A little insight might help you here: Kankuro and Temari already knew about Gaara being bi. The day here brought home a boy and they kissed on the couch was reason enough. I said before Gaara never liked anyone like he does Neji, I never said he didn't go with anyone before.

The red-head's glare began to weaken until it vanished completely and he merely turned his head to the side to avoid Kankuro's eyes. His brother just smiled…

"Is this why you always told Temari"? Kankuro asked but no words escaped the red-head's lips.

Gaara slowly turned his head towards the boy; eye's widened when he felt a hand under his chin gliding his head back to his brother. '_The fuck_', he thought at first and noticed it was Kankuro's hand, obviously.

"You could've told me to you know". Kankuro said with a glimmering smile. He released his face when he had Gaara's attention. "I mean, I don't roll that way, but you're my brother. My _little_ brother and I just want to help you when you need it".

Gaara turned away again and dug under his pillow, revealing the rose.

"It's a boy", Gaara finally admitted, and Kankuro smiled…

"Well…", Kankuro began…

* * *

Shino turned on the lamp on his nightstand as he and Kiba emerged from beneath the covers, breathing heavily and completely bare.

"Damn Shino…how many…more times…are we going to do it"? Kiba inquired and rested against the headboard. He was exhausted. To Kiba it felt like they had to at least have done it like ten times already, but he was over exaggerating. They only did it like seven…maybe eight.

Shino turned and looked to the clock. "It's 9:00… We can get in two…or three more". He looked at the other boy.

"Why…are you tired"? Shino finally asked after _seven_ orgasms…possibly eight. Kiba only grinned.

"If I knew…you were like this…I would've…run after you…a long time ago". He thought Shino was the calm, silent and gentle type, which he was, and Kiba thought it would never work out with someone who was energetic, loud, and rough. But when they hit the bed where it all mattered, Shino was just as active as Kiba, and Kiba is just as loud if not louder than usual, which is greatly appreciated.

"And if I knew…you were going to…give up on se-ven…I would've…trained you first". Kiba's grin only broadened, and he rolled over on top of him. Starring within his deep brown eyes, Kiba distinguished a form of desire harboring inside those seducing orbs.

"And how would you have done that"? The boy asked, balancing his breathing. "I'm trained enough, don't you think"?

"There's a way", Shino said and felt the moisture of Kiba's tongue glide up the side of his face. "It involves a lot of pain, but eventually you'll get use to it". Leaving butterfly kisses down his neck to his nipples, it was hard to know if the boy was listening or not…which was good.

"You up for it"? Shino asked dryly. Kiba just nodded as his path descended lower and lower onto his belly and he licked between his thighs, receiving a slight whimper. Shino's shaft slowly hardened an eight time…or ninth; depending on how many times they've done it already.

"We'll try it after this", Shino said as his body tensed when his boyfriend took the tip of his member into his mouth, and he moaned out breathlessly. Reluctantly slipping his cock from his mouth, Kiba slowly raised his head until he was face to face with Shino…

"And I'm the seme this time", Kiba declared. '_The hell you are_'. Shino thought.

"I'll think about it…no". Kiba huffed.

"Why not"?!

"You came to me as the uke, so you'll be the uke, understood"? Shino said, his voice firm with directory.

"Then I guess I get to decided when you can have it then". Kiba said and rolled over. Shino swiftly fisted a handful of brunette locks, keeping him in place on top of him.

"No, you don't", he said and smashed their lips together. Aburame, dictating his boyfriends' maw, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip before harshly biting Kiba's tongue, tasting his blood. "It's not a matter of when I can have it; it's a matter of when you can get it". How controlling.

Kiba smiled his mischievous smile, before saying, "Really"? He licked his lips, smearing his own blood around his mouth and on the soft texture of pink lips. Leaning secretively to his ears, he said, "If you can't have it, what makes you think I want it", then he devoured the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down the boys spine.

Unremorsefully yanking his head from his ear, Shino stared into his eyes with a glare.

"I get it, when I want it, and I want it now". He smashed their lips together a second time, and again dominated the battle. The Inuzuka easily threw up the white flag for a truce before pulling away.

They both licked their lips cleaning themselves of Kiba's blood.

"Alright, alright, you can top, but I get to choose the positions"? Kiba exulted. Shino quirked an indecisive eyebrow. "And order". Inuzuka added, and Shino frowned, but was quickly picked up with a tentative smirk.

"As long as I get to do them whichever way pleases me, and pains you most". He was going to train him alright, he got him all buttered up these past couple of months and now its time for him to learn his lesson…or lessons.

Kiba's expression was blank. "You want to hurt me"? He asked but his mysterious lover said nothing and Kiba 'humph-ed'. "If you can I guess", he said hastily. Then he went on listing off the positions…

"First I want riding, then sixty-nine, then original,—"

"You're not going to last that long", Shino interrupted. "So stop while you can". By now the lubricant that coated his cock and Kiba's ass was bone-dry. Kiba cleared his throat…

"Anyways… then doggy", Shino sighed then shrugged. "And last I want it lying on my back". _What the **FUCK** is wrong with them_?!! What did he think this was, the candy shop, fucking Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory?! (Disclaimer: Don't own that either)

"Is that all", Shino asked, and Kiba nodded. "I'm not sure if you can handle all that".

"What did I say, I—", he was rudely interrupted when Shino bucked his hips upward and his cock penetrated through the ring of muscle. Kiba sat stiff. Shino was dry; he didn't have anything that would make his member correspond with Kiba's ass.

"S-sh-Shino", Kiba stammered agonizingly. "Y-you didn't lu-lub—". Again Shino bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into his lover's hole. Kiba clenched his teeth and fisted Shino's hair as he hunched over to his ear with heavy and painful breathing.

"T-ta-take it out…plea-se". Kiba begged, and a third time Shino's dry member rammed into him. He purposely choice to avoid his prostate and not send chills of excruciating pleasure through every cell in his body. Why? Because he's Shino, he can do that.

"No", Shino deadpanned, slamming in once again and Kiba groaned painfully, hardly able to breath as he heaved and bellowed into his lover's neck.

"I believe the deal was quite _clear_". Shino still held Kiba's locks in one fistful hand, and he wrapped his arm other around his back; his thrusts becoming more and more violent. "I compose to your positions, _but_—", emphasizing his point, he pushed deeper into his burning hole. Kiba grabbed onto his hair tighter and screamed as Shino's large, raw length stretched and burned his entrance.

"But I get to do them whichever way that pleases me, and _pains_", another rapacious thrust, "you most". Kiba was sprawled over his shoulder, still trying to endure the excruciating agony, whilst breathing rampantly into his neck like the widespread of the Appalachian landscape.

"Shino…please…ta—", Shino's malicious manner shot through his backside like a torpedo and pulled back out, and slammed back in. To keep him from screaming in pure misery, Inuzuka roughly sunk his canine teeth into his boyfriend's neck, seeking sufficiency to what felt like everlasting agony.

Shino pulled out to give him a chance to breath, but Kiba's teeth remained lodged into his neck. Shino winced when he sunk his teeth into his skin, but didn't utter a complaint. He pulled Kiba away by his hair, removing his canines from his flesh and stared into his eyes.

"If you're not going to cooperate, then I'll take over", Aburame said and tossed Inuzuka off his cock and on his back. Shino straightened up and postured to knee length on the bed. Inching his way over to Kiba, who, in turn was struggling for air. Kiba lied perfectly still, saved for his chests up and downward motions. His eyes were closed and head thrown back, revealing his neck.

At the foot of Kiba's temple, Shino grabbed his ankles, and Inuzuka's eyes instantly snapped opened, as he motioned his head to look down at his boyfriend. Shino crawled between his legs and wrapped them around his waist aligning himself with Kiba's entrance.

"No…Shino…yo-you're", Kiba breathed out restlessly.

"Shut up", Shino demanded and forced himself into Kiba's hole, with no sympathy whatsoever as he immediately began thrusting in and out unmercifully. He didn't even give him a chance to adjust to his length, and Kiba's agonizing screams and groggy groaning went without a care.

Rhythmically pounding into Kiba's chaste hole, Shino managed to catch the tip of his cock within his mouth and vigorously suck the throbbing red organ. A moan finally escaped from between Kiba's lips and ceremoniously ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

Using tongue work, Shino wrapped his tongue around his shaft, all the while pumping himself inside Kiba's semi-tight interior. With another suck at his aroused member, Aburame resorted to a more tingling aftermath as the tip of his tongue dug into the slit of Kiba's cock. The divinity, the blissful divinity of the tingles that shivered down his spine and through his body caused him to scream Shino's name.

The pain that once overbore his person began to wan into more of a pinch, and the pleasurable rush that coursed through him took over. It's as Shino said, '_It involves a lot of pain, but eventually you'll get use to it_'. But he failed to mention the blissful regulation that would soon run through his body like fire.

"Shi", Kiba moaned. "Th…aghh…this isn't, hnn…how it…ahh, was suppose…to, AHH"! That jolt of arousal that flushed his body caused Inuzuka to moan loudly when Shino struck his prostate. "Go", Kiba ghosted out meekly before throwing his head. Continuously striking his prostate, sweat formed and glistened on their chests.

Shino brought his head from Kiba's member, and continued to pound with potential force. Kiba begged for him, yearning his length inside as he attempted to push it deeper.

"_Motto_, _Motto_"! Kiba screamed. Shino obliged with full trotted thrusts that burnt through their bodies. Both Breaking into ecstasy, they felt their members tense and tightened at the daggering pleasure that dared to stab through them.

"_Urusai_"! Shino shouted as Kiba kept screaming 'motto, motto, motto'. Absentmindedly, Kiba dug his nails into Shino's chest, and bit his bottom lip with his eyes closed.

Shino brought out and hastily slammed back in, screaming Kiba's name as he emptied himself inside him. Before his member went completely limp he pounded into his hole two more times and Kiba came, moaning Shino's name. His seed stained their golden, and sweaty temples as it ran down Shino's chest and leaked onto his own.

Shino collapsed onto of him, smearing the cloudy texture that slide down his bare body. The cum inside Kiba's backside leaked out onto the sheets.

"What…the fuck…is wrong…with…you"? Kiba tried to yell, but he was so drained it didn't come out that way. "Why didn't…you use…the lube"?

Shino lifted his head cumbersomely and looked into his eyes and gave a weak smile before collapsing again. Kiba heard a soft hum whishing from his nostrils. Inuzuka smirked...

"Well…well…well…look who…gave up! And only…on eight", he said and smiled to himself. "I'm going…to have to…train you…won't I"? His smile widened. "Ha ha…light…weight", he breathed out the last word before slipping into a comfortable silence with his head buried into his lover's hair and his arms wrapped around him, possessively.

* * *

At the Hyuuga complex, Neji sat in the recliner chair in the living room with a cup of green tea in his hand. The room was darkened except for the television lights that flashed all different types of colors; blue, green, white, etc…

The T.V was on a talk show host by "David Lettermen". (Disclaimer: Don't own that either) The Hyuuga wasn't watching it, he was out and about thinking, but when he heard the audience's laughter he'd zone back in and try and catch the joke, not like he was going to laugh anyways.

Particularly at this moment he was zoned out into space. '_What a fool I was! I shouldn't have moved so quickly. I'm sure he must think I'm repulsive by now. A simple project ruined everything_'. The audience laughed and he zoned back in, but all he caught was two men laughing their asses off. He didn't understand why though.

He sighed and looked into his cup of tea. He hadn't even taken a sip of it. He drank some, but it was too cold to enjoy now. He made when Gaara had left with his sister. '_I wonder if he told her about that incident_...', he clenched his teeth. '_They must be having one hell of a laugh over it to_'. The negative thought pestered into his mind until it was unanimous that Gaara didn't give a damn about him.

"He loves watching me fail and squirm. It was all so evident but I couldn't discern it quickly enough. I really am a fool". He said and narrowed his eyes at the television in thought.

"Yeah, you're a fool", came a shrill and tiresome voice. He looked at the figure climbing down the stairs in the corner of his eye. The face was illuminated when she stepped on the bottom step and was shone with the televisions flashing lights. She was dressed in her lavender yukata.

"Hinata"? Neji questioned. "What are you doing…You're not suppose to be up. Go back to bed". She ignored him and walked into the living room.

"You're fool Neji, but you're a fool in love", she said standing by his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're in love and you're using anger to hind it. Please just tell him so this can only stop. Don't be like me Neji", she said. He heard the slight crack in her voice as he listened intently.

"Neji, don't be like me. Don't make the same mistake I did". It was obvious that the girl still cared for the blonde, but who would've thought this much…

"Hinata you've got this all wrong", Neji began. "I'm not—"

"_Urusai_", She shouted and Neji's eyes widened at her foul language. "You're lying! You love him, just say it already". He was still drawn back at her language but recovered and cleared his throat…

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I barely know him…Therefore I can't love him". He said and looked away and at the T.V...Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Baka, baka, _baka_", she yelled irritably with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes. "Do you know how stupid you sound?! Huh?! You're not admitting it because you want to live up to the Hyuuga estate, and that doesn't include for a man, especially a Hyuuga to love another man". Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she spat the words at him.

"You know what I think about the Hyuuga's status? I say fuck it and everything it stands for". She said, now looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hinata", was all he could say. This was not how she normally acted, but then again this isn't a normal issue. Neji, hell _Hyuuga's_ do not normally show 'emotions' towards anyone but themselves, even then they hid their emotions from themselves. Hinata cared—or loved Naruto— but was too self-conscious then and tried so hard to live up to the Hyuuga estate and be like everyone in her clan, and missed her opportunity. But she'll be damned if Neji, the most uptight of them all didn't get his chance…

"No! Neji let me finish then you can lecture me all you want…Fuck the Hyuuga estate, fuck the Hyuuga ways, fuck my father, fuck the entire Hyuuga motto, attitude or whatever the hell it is we walk around claiming as our clans heritage…And that's some class A bullshit. We don't have a heritage, what we have is a group of people just living life, too afraid to step from the Hyuuga mantra to see what they can have in life is much more than just 'It's your fate, it's your destiny'… Oushikuso…bullshit, bullshit, _bullshit_"!

Neji's eyes remained widened as she went on and on and on with her language. Somewhere in the middle of her sudden outburst, he thought where in hell she learned all those words from. She looked disgusted and sick to her stomach. She looked scary, as scary as anyone could ever imagine. She moved her hand from his shoulder and began thrashing about when she was talking about her father…

"So", she continued and walked back over to him, placing both of her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "While you still have the chance Neji, let go of the Hyuuga ways and find someone who's better than that. If you asked me, I'd say it's our _destiny _to find love, and our _fate _to love them for the_ rest_ of our lives", she said and smiled.

"Now, you can lecture me", she concluded. Neji was utterly speechless…what could he have possibly said, even if he wasn't shocked out of his wit could he have thought of anything to say?

She smiled brightly when she seen he had absolutely nothing to say.

"Well, while you're taking all that in…I'll be in bed". She left him awestruck. She had been talking for thirty minutes and it didn't seem like she breathed in between words either…

Once he realized the event that had just occurred he sighed and turned off the television before walking up the stairs into his room…

'_Fuck the Hyuuga estate_? _Oh Hinata…how much you've changed_', he thought before drifting into a shroud of darkness with a content smile on his face.

* * *

"Is that all"? Gaara asked. He was still in his bed looking down at Kankuro, who was upside down doing crunches. They have been talking for the past hour and twenty-five minutes at the clocks hour hand stretched towards the ten and the minute hand was on the one.

"Yeah that everything, I mean except", the bigger boy sat up straight. "Well if his hand goes down below the middle of your back that means he wants to…you know". Kankuro smiled and he resumed his upside down position.

Gaara's eyes followed him all the while. "So if his arm is around my shoulder he just wants to be friends"? Kankuro nodded. "If his arm is around the middle of my back he wants to be more than friends"? Kankuro nodded again. "And if it's any lower he wants to have sex"? Kankuro sat up straight again…

"Yup, you got", he said and smelt under his arms. He retreated his nose and scrunched up his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower". He hopped up to his feet and sauntered over to the dryer and pulled out his clothes.

"Kankuro", Gaara called before he went up the steps. He didn't know if he stopped or not because his room was dividing from the washer and dryer with a wall. And another wall divided the staircase from the washer and dryer.

"You're welcome", Kankuro said and Gaara heard his footsteps hurry up the steps before turning off the lights and Gaara smiled.

The only light on now was Gaara's lamp, which he soon shut off. Complete darkness flooded his room, and the rose lit up like fireworks; theoretically speaking. He was so touched by the gesture it played over and over and over in his head like a broken record.

"Damned Hyuuga", Gaara aloud to himself. He smirked to himself before giving in to his weariness and subconsciously asked to himself, '_I love him… don't I_'? But he never did answer; then again, did he really have to, to know the answer…

* * *

Ino and Sakura decided to sleep over TenTen's that night. An old fashion slumber party as TenTen spared them some of her pajamas as they all sat on the bed. Aside from the small room, TenTen's bed and dresser were the biggest things in. If she moved the bed over a little the room would look much bigger.

No one looked any different except TenTen let her hair down.

Ino took the yellow pajama pants with checker squares that had a small bears head in each square; its eyes closed and smiling. Sakura picked out the sky blue pajama pants that had clouds at the waist and three papier-mâché amigos holding hands circling around the hem up to the clouds at the waist. TenTen wore her casual grey pajama pants and shirt with little musical notes surrounding the attire. Ino and Sakura kept their shirts on.

They girl talked, and gossip on who was together at school and they think would end up together and who they think should be together, and of course Ino…

"Shika and I are going to be together so yeah", she said and went into her daydreaming. "Then when we get older we're going to get married", she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "We're going to have two kids…", Sakura and TenTen clasped their hands together mouthing every word with their eyes closed. "A boy and a girl. We're going to have a huge house". It was as if she were five years old again…

She went on, "And when Shika gets home from work he's going to kiss me and my leg is going to pop in the air". The she made a dreamy sigh, which Sakura and TenTen mouthed as well. Like they've heard it a million and one times already. "Then we're going to fuck". She said abruptly. Sakura and TenTen's eyes open suddenly only to meet Ino's.

"Didn't know I was going to say that did you"? The blonde asked indignantly.

"Well we knew everything before that". TenTen answered.

"And it's not because you say it everyday", Sakura sardonically said. "We just so happen to know". She said and she and TenTen burst out into a fit of laughter…

"Oh shut up", Ino said with her nose in the air. "You two are just jealous". But they never stopped laughing…

After a while—about five minutes—they stopped laughing and Ino was sprawled out on the bed with her face in the pillow to try and drown them out.

"TenTen, are you still having that party"? Sakura asked. '_Party_', Ino said to herself and jumped up.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have it here". TenTen answered.

"We can have the party at my house"! Ino exclaimed happily. "Its big enough isn't it".

"Yeah", TenTen began. "No offense, but if the party is at _your_ house wouldn't it be considered _your_ party"? TenTen asked and looked at Sakura.

"She's got a point Ino", Sakura said. Ino sat in contemplation for a while.

"Well how about we both host the party, or better yet all three of us". Ino said, delightedly bouncing up and down with a squeal. "I can handle music". She said and mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like, '_because god knows neither one of you know any really music_'.

"Yeah and I can do the cooking", Sakura added with her own squeal. TenTen combed her hair behind her ears and sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll be handling the games", she said seductively with devious grin. Sakura and Ino raised a brow.

"Nothing…freaky TenTen"? Ino said and TenTen's face reverted back to its loving and gentle features.

"No, no", TenTen said lifting the burden from their shoulders. "Just spin the bottle, boys vs. girls, a little strip poker and some male stripping…nothing freaky". Both Ino and Sakura stared at her before Ino said…

"Better not had been".

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you Ino", Sakura asked. "That's freaky"?!

"Of course not", Ino said rocking back and forth. "What's a party without some clothes coming off"? Sakura just rolled her eyes and gave a quiet '_whatever_' before turning to TenTen.

"I think I still have that pole in my living room to", Ino added. "We hadn't gotten the chance to take it down yet".

"Sweet", TenTen said. "But Ino".

"Yeah".

"No Dj-ing the music".

"You bitch".

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had yet again started another conversation when the raven returned from the bathroom. Naruto had turned on his lamp saying he couldn't go back to sleep.

Naruto was laughing hysterically, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes, fumingly.

"I better go", fumed Sasuke as he got up. Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Nasai", Naruto giggled. "Sasuke I'm sorry. I'll stop. Stay. Please", he said frivolously. Sasuke sat back down in the chair he brought in from the kitchen. The edge of the bed was too uncomfortable. The chair was placed next to the bed facing the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it was too funny". Sasuke only replied with an 'hn'. Naruto released his hand and lied back down. Then there was a long, comfortable silence.

"Hey Sasuke", Naruto began, looking up at the ceiling. The he turned his head towards the raven. "You remember when we were in second grade"? Sasuke didn't answer, but the fact he was looking at the blonde must've meant he remembered, or was trying to…

Naruto went on, "When we were in gym"? Sasuke still only listened and looked. Naruto's heart almost stopped. "W-well, do you remember what we use to do", Naruto stammered. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he remembered.

"Go to sleep Baka". Sasuke said and pulled the covers over him.

"Sasuke", Naruto called, and the raven looked down at him.

"Nande"?

"Y-you…You never answered my question". Sasuke was silent for a while until he finally sat back down in his chair. The he leaned back and said,…

"Aa…I remember". Naruto smiled.

"That's good, but that wasn't the question I was talking about". Sasuke skeptically lifted an eyebrow.

"Nani itende"?

"I'm talking about what I asked you earlier. 'Do you like anyone in our classes"? The blonde was looking him directly on the eyes as he stared back at him.

"Go to sleep Dobe".

"Yosh…But I'm not letting this go you know, I'm going to keeping asking".

"Usuratonkachi".

"Teme".

"Go to sleep Naruto". Naruto grinned and turned on his side towards the window and away from Sasuke. Sasuke turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Sasuke". Then almost immediately the blonde was asleep. Sasuke heard his gentle breathing and a small smile played across his face for a minute before leaving.

"Ano Boke". '_He was fighting his sleep. Hn. What a Dobe_'. Sasuke leaned back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest. He closed his eye's, quickly falling asleep himself. Naruto wasn't the only one fighting his sleep…

"Goodnight…Naruto".

* * *

**^_^ That's another chapter finished. Oh and the ShinoXKiba bit was a special gift to you all…you know, for being so nice, and so you won't hurt me. And I didn't think it would be fair if I went through the entire story and only have SasukeXNaruto and NejiXGaara have a lemon. Was it good? Or do I need a lot more work before I get to the main lemon of the story?**

**Oh and for those who don't know the Japanese words that I used, here are the definitions:**

**Japanese Vocabulary List**

Motto: More

Urusai: Shut up/ Shut the fuck up

Oushikuso: Bullshit

Nasai/ Gomen: I'm sorry

Baka: Idiot

Nande: What

Yosh: Alright/Okay

Dobe: Sasuke's pet name for Naruto

Teme: Bastard (Naruto's pet name for Sasuke)

Aa: Yes/ Yeah

Nani itende: What are you talking about?

Usuratonkachi: Moron

Ano Boke: That idiot

**So…Great (^_^), Good (:D), Bad [:(], Horrible (T^T)**

**Review Please!!**


	6. Payment

**Warning: Rape is eminent in this chapter! ^_^**

**Author's note: This was supposed to have been for the last chapter but all is well...I hope!**

* * *

_**His Payment**_

Everything was back to normal, or rather getting back to normal. Naruto and Sasuke were in their first hour class, and as usual Naruto was back annoying the hell out of Sasuke. Lee was all over Sakura, Ino, again tried to talk to Shikamaru who dozed off every so often. And Kiba- well you should get the point by now.

"Have you found an answer to my question yet Sasuke"? Naruto inquired over all the noise in the room. Sasuke sighed.

"No, Moron. I don't like anyone".

"What about when you were younger? Did you think anyone was...kind of, I don't know", Naruto turned away blushing. "Good-looking"?

Sasuke groaned irritably. He looked up at the ceiling. '_God, please tell him to leave me the hell alone! I'm just asking for this one favor, just this one and I'll never ask you for anything else ever again_'.

"Sasuke"? Naruto inquired. Naruto looked at him, waving his hand in his face. "Helloo, Sasukee"?

'_Okay I lied. I need you kill me to_'.

"_Sasuke_"! Naruto hollered and the Uchiha flinched so slightly you could barely see it.

"Damn it, shut the fuck up"! Sasuke retorted.

"Well you didn't answer". Naruto said. "So, when you were younger...", Sasuke wanted to just drop his head on his desk. '_God please, grant my second wish and kill me,_ please'! He begged thoughtfully.

"Shikamaru", Ino whined. "Get up". He only groaned and grunt. "You're so _lazy_". She pouted, and leaned over to his ear. "And oh so sexy".

He didn't react, save for the sigh he gave.

"You're so troublesome".

"You're a lair"! Kiba hollered, pointing at Shino for some odd reason. Shino shrugged and looked down at his desk. "You fell asleep before I did"!

"I wasn't asleep; I was merely resting my eyes". Kiba scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Really"? He inquired with a grin. "Just admit it; I can go longer than you". The feral teen protested, and laughed.

"I'm not admitting a thing", was Shino's dry remark.

"Fine, don't admit it, but you know it's true", he teased. "Lightweight". He said before laughing wholeheartedly and smacking his boyfriend on the back. "Its okay Shino, I won't tell anyone".

"It didn't happen". The broody teen deadpanned. Kiba rolled his eyes.

Neji and Gaara returned to sharing their 'glares of death' at one another, glancing ever so often to the other from across the room. But they both had perfectly reasonable explanations as to why their feud is continuing after such an eventful yesterday afternoon .

'_Making me feel like this_'. They both thought, and I totally agree. How dare they fall in love with each other! Sarcasm.

Iruka finally stepped into class about ten minutes later and everyone watched as he walked over to his desk and sleepily drops his bag on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, I-I", he waited a moment to try and think of something to say. He sighed. "Err, just forget it". He said once he couldn't think of anything. Iruka scanned the room and noted that most of his students were here today, and then he noticed Kiba's hand in the air.

"Yes Kiba"?

"Why are you always late all of a sudden"? He inquired. He turned around to Sakura who answered before the older man could.

"Why do you think? Iruka's with Kakashi now, remember, and he's late wherever he goes".

"You remember that fieldtrip don't you"? Ino pitched in uninvited. Kiba pondered over the thought. Seconds later it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah". He grumbled. "He had us waiting for _two_ _hours_, _and_ we missed the trip"!

"Actually he was with me that day". Iruka absently minded said, digging through his bag. He stopped momentarily as he sensed all the glares from his students -- except Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru, because he was sleep -- and looked up at them. "What"? He asked thoughtlessly.

They snarled.

It finally came to him and his eyes widened. "Ha ha...Ha ha", he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He tried a smile. "I um...uh we weren't doing what you think".

"Then what were you doing, _Iruka_"? Sakura inquired spitefully. He continued his apprehensive laughter for a few more seconds, their glares becoming colder. Then he cleared his throat and straightened up.

"What Kakashi and I did is none of your concern. Now pull out your books, turn to page 209 and precede reading before I give you all homework for the weekend". He stated unmitigated. They all groaned, defeated, and quickly disappeared into their bags, reemerging with a book.

In two minutes, when they were all nose deep into the book, Iruka sluggishly took two steps from his bag and to his rolling chair. Flopping down into it, he ran a hand through his hair, insinuating how close of a call that one was.

* * *

Sai crept from the closet once he suspected that Naruto and the raven were gone. Sauntering over to Naruto's bed, he inhaled a scent expressing into the air that smelt particularly like Naruto. He looked over to the chair the absent raven slept in, scrunching his nose his disgust and aimlessly slashes the chair with the knife and kicked his over.

"Damned Uchiha", he hissed. "I will not lose him to you, do you understand me"?! He growled, starring down at the chair as if it were Sasuke himself he kicked over and were hollering at. He blindly thrusts his foot at the chair once again in rage.

A sudden thought came to mind, and as it were, he remembered something significant. Rushing back into the closet, he scrambled through it.

He came forth with a doll that had the absolute resemblance as the Uchiha. He leered at the doll and it smiled back. "Stupid pesticide", he growled. "How could Naruto betray me? Hiding this under his pillow! As if I wouldn't find it, that little whore"!

His leer intensified as the doll resurfaced heart throbbing memories.

**_Flash Back_**

'"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I was sleeping"? Naruto had said. Sasuke answered with another 'hn', and turned his head away. '

Sai made a dash for the closet, but as the Uchiha's head drifted back to Naruto, Sai could've sworn the other raven seen him dive behind the wall parallel to his previous cloaking. The dive was a dire attempt as he dove to throw himself onto the other wall and stretched his arms out to the bed, grasping the doll in his hands.

Sai crouched patiently in Naruto's closet. He barely made it, and he kept pondering over how close he was to being distinguished by the Uchiha.

He placed the doll down behind one of the piles of clothes that lied on the floor. He felt the Uchiha approaching the closet and squatted down further behind the clothes.

When he saw Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chest and order him to lie down was when he went ballistic and stealthily thrashed about, completely forgotten about the Uchiha doll that could've been anywhere in the closet by now.

He found it a little after Sasuke claimed that he had to go to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall next to the door hinges, starring out at _his _Naruto through the slit.

He shifted his gaze to the miniature Uchiha and glared down at it in the darkness of his palm, and it forcibly smiled back.

_'I'm going to kill you Uchiha'_, he thought manically. _'I'm going to break you, and make you suffer'_. His grip tightened in a mere instant, squeezing it as hard as he could. _'Breaking every bone in your body, and slicing off your face. I'm going to make you bleed from the inside out, all the while shoving this knife up your ass'_. He snickered softly at the torturous death. The raven would no longer live life with impunity.

He was literally crushing the doll in his hands now. Bringing the knife to the dolls arm, and steadily looming the blade over the replica, he contemplated sawing the plush arms off. He wanted Sasuke to die, but not only that; he wanted him to suffer as he died.

_'There's no point'_, Sai told himself. _'If I can't brutally wound the Uchiha, then there isn't a point. This is useless to me'_. He tossed the doll indiscriminately on the floor. It haunted his vision of the Uchiha's contemptuous smirk.

**_End Flash Back_**

Sai's nostrils flared at the thought of the Uchiha's disdainfully insolent smirk. Again he clenched the doll in his hand with all his might.

"I'm going to kill him". Sai synopsized, his voice succinct with brusque hatred, and forcefully, his hand clenching the doll tensed curtly tracing the vein down his arm.

Sai snapped from his reminiscence and glared to the floor and at the chair. Scowling at the chair harder which went without a reaction, he had to face facts: it's an unanimated object and glaring wasn't going to do a thing.

With that fact in mind he stormed past the chair, kicking it a third time before rushing out the apartment, and scurrying to school, the doll at hand.

'_You will pay, Naruto! And the Uchiha_ will_ die'_!

* * *

As Sasuke was nose deep in his book, scribbling something on paper, he felt this momentous agony scorch his ribs. They really did feel as though they were about to implode. He released a gag and clenched his teeth to restrain from bellowing in agony, but to no avail. His hollering filled the quiet and compressed classroom and he wrapped his arms around his ribcage.

"Sasuke"! Naruto shrieked. The Uchiha fell from his chair, arching his back inward in pain. The students starred flabbergasted, uplifting chit-chat of curiosity. Some were in perplexity, while others were wide eyed.

All the screaming woke Shikamaru from his nap.

"Sasuke-kun"! Sakura cried running to his aid, Lee right behind her.

"Sasuke"! Ino squawked, alarmed and rushed to his side. Soon enough a crowd was amassed around him. His breathing was quickening as he tried to repress the incessant contractions.

Iruka quickly propelled from his desk and hurried over to him, shifting through the multitude. Reaching the Uchiha he knelt down before him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke"! He called fretfully. He snapped his head towards Sakura. "Call the nurse, quickly". She nodded and rushed to the phone and Iruka turned back to Sasuke. "Okay, okay...", Iruka's mind raced for ideas, but Sasuke's yelling and screaming prevented him from thinking rationally.

"Sasuke", Naruto began. He was also knelt down to the Uchiha's level. "Calm down, what's wrong with you"?! He yelled angrily. "Sasuke please...", he trailed off.

"Move aside Naruto". Iruka demanded but Naruto didn't move. The pony-tailed man left it alone and attended back to the Uchiha. "Sasuke"! He grabbed his arms to hold him in place, but the boy struggled against the bond. "You have to calm down... c-calm down".

Sasuke could feel his ribs crackling and his breath was caught in his throat. The team of nurses came in with a few other specialists ordering them all to move out the way and give him some air, but again, Naruto refused to comply with commands.

"Naruto, get out of the way", Iruka edict. The blonde didn't move. "Move _now _Naruto"! He demanded solemnly, animosity exiting between his words.

"No"! Naruto hollered back, and glared up at the man.

Ignoring the two, and kneeling down at the Uchiha's side, the nurse fished out a syringe from her uniform pocket, -- which contained a liquid substance -- and flicked it with her fingernail.

Her aids held the boy still while she injected him with the liquid. Slowly, Sasuke's screaming began to fade and his struggling reduced to a minimum. Subconsciously, his mind warped around in darkness, his eye's blinking meekly. Soon, everything was quiet.

Iruka sighed.

"That should do it", the nurse whispered. She cleared her throat. "Carefully carry him to the nursery. I want _some_ kind of diagnostics by the time I get there".

"Yes ma'am", they all exclaimed before marching out with the raven in arms.

"Thank you Shizune", Iruka said apologetically. "I don't know what happened. One minute he's doing his work, the next he's on the floor screaming. I didn't intend on the disturbance".

"I see. But there's no need to thank me, and the incident wasn't your fault. Anyways, it shouldn't take long to figure out the problem that is at fault". She informed and Iruka nodded. "By, perhaps lunch we should know what the issue, the cause and the effect, or at least the issue itself".

"Excellent". She nodded and took her leave to the door.

"Wait"! Naruto called. She stopped and turned around. "W-what was that, th-that stuff...that stuff you injected him with? What was it"?

"Don't worry; it was a small amount of laudanum to help him sleep. It's not harmful to him at all" , She answered and turned on her heels, and began to march out the door. "Not that much anyways". She whispered to herself.

* * *

Naruto couldn't get Sasuke out his mind. He waited for Asuma's class to end so he can go see him. The clock slowly continued its melodic and tedious march, it irked Naruto that yesterday night everything went so fast with the Sai, and the attempted murder, and with Sasuke. But it choices now of all times to move slow.

'_Damn it hurry up_'.

The small hand reached the eleven and the big hand was on the twelve, thus sounding the alarm.

Naruto grabbed his grab and slung on his shoulders and dashed out the door. He heard faint footsteps behind him as the other students began to emit the room. And the sound of Sakura calling his name ricocheted off the walls and rang in his ear and he stopped. Looking back, he noticed the girl running towards him.

"What is it Sakura"? Naruto inquired curtly.

"Naruto", she breathed out. She was tired from that ran, that was only but about seven seconds, if that. "You should come and eat lunch before you see Sasuke".

"I'm not hungry". He quickly said, and she jerked him by the nape of his shirt went he tried to run off.

"I'm serious, Naruto. You should come and eat something first".

"And I was serious when I said I wasn't hungry". He insisted. "Now let go of my shirt".

"No", she deadpanned. "You're coming to lunch regardless to what you say". With that she pulled him in the opposite direction to the school doors.

"No Sakura". He struggled. "I don't want to. Sasuke needs me. I owe him for last night". Her abrupt manner startled him, and her neck twisted - in what seemed painful - around, her eyes locked onto him.

"Wh-what did...", she lost her line of thought. She released her grip, inhaling and exhaling deeply before continuing on. "What did you two do last night"? She inquired, chastely fearful. Naruto looked down.

He remembered Sai, and what he tried to do to him. He remembered Sai, and when he tried to kill him. He remembered Sai, choking him, holding the knife to his throat, and him hiding inside the closet. Naruto was extremely concerned and cautious for Sasuke's well-being. Basically, he remembered Sai.

He seen him today actually, arriving to Anko's class late as usual, and sauntering his happy little tail in the seat next to Naruto. The blonde avoided eye contact with him, he avoided looking at him period, and he could tell Sai didn't like it because in his peripheral vision he seen his sour expression.

"Sa-Sasuke came to apologize", he blushed and stammered on. "A-about what he said". Sakura's eyes widen, and she stared in _pleasant_ shock as a smile slowly formed a curve to her lips.

"Sasuke"? He nodded. "Apologized"? He nodded again. "To you"? His blush deepened. "I don't think he ever said sorry to anyone about anything, then all of a sudden he goes and admits he was wrong, to _you_"?! She laughed.

"Sakura, can you-stop"? She tried speaking but the words formed incoherently between her laughing. Naruto looked at everything but the hysterically humorous girl. Eventually the laughing began to pace itself until it was gone, completely.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that was too funny.", she murmured genuinely. She cleared her throat. "But you still need to eat".

"But-".

"We'll bring Sasuke something back, okay"? She smiled.

"Okay". He answered, now looking directly in her eyes. They walked down the vacant corridor.

"He apologized". Sakura snickered.

"Sakura", Naruto growled.

"Okay, Okay, I'm done". She giggled softly to herself.

* * *

After lunch, and with about ten minutes to spare, Naruto hurried down the corridor, took a left turn up the stairs and ran to the nurse's office. He knocked and waited patiently, five seconds later the door was opened.

"Oh, it's you", Shizune said.

"Has Sasuke awakened yet"? Naruto inquired.

"Yes".

"Can I see him"?

"Of course". She moved aside opening the door so Naruto could enter. "But I ask that you don't make any physical contact with him. We have yet to figure out the cause of his episode". Naruto nodded and she walked him to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sitting up straight starring out the window. The incident somewhat recited his memory of last night with Naruto.

**_Flash Back_**

"Sasuke", Naruto had said and opened his eye's halfway. "Wh-where are you going"? And Sasuke starred at his contemplatively...

"To the bathroom". The raven responded.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. Walking up to the mirror, he speculated his reflection. '_What am I still doing here_'? Sasuke sighed. He turned on the water and let run to give it the effect that he was actually doing something.

"Damn it, I'm wasting time. Naruto is holding on to that doll for too long", he whispered to himself. '_But what if he doesn't have it? I raided the entire apartment and still didn't find it. If he doesn't have it, then does?!'_He stared at himself in the mirror, and he looked some much like Itachi. '_It's his fault I'm in this_'. He wanted to punch the glass, and watch his brothers face shatter, but he didn't.

He sighed again before splashing some water on his face a few times. Then he looked into the mirror and saw himself again. He looked down at the sink.

"Damn it". He bit out and mildly punched the counter. "I fucking hate these dolls. Every fucking Uchiha gets one", he reminded himself. "I just have to calm down, every Uchiha gets one, every Uchiha gets one, every Uchiha gets one". He chanted soothingly. He was calmed and looked back up into the mirror.

Sauntering over to the door, he reached his hand out to grab the knob and stopped midway. His upper body ached murderously. He gagged incessantly, and he clenched his teeth to hold back from groaning. His shoulder blades felt like the bones were being crunched.

He groaned out once and bit his lips to repress the persistent pain threatening to erupt.

"Naruto". He hissed and shut his eyes tight. "I...thought I...apologized...Why...you are"- then it all stopped, and he was breathing heavy. Then he was brusquely thrown, and he flew into the toilet, and fell to the floor.

Sasuke lied on the floor for a while catching his breath. "Naruto", he spat, but didn't know what to say next. So he just closed his eyes and practiced breathing to settle his nerves.

Once calm and collect, Sasuke rose up to his feet and casually strolled back into Naruto's room.

**_End Flash Back_**

"Sasuke"? The raven turned around and seen Naruto standing on the side of the bed. He didn't notice him walk in, neither did he noticed Shizune. "Are you okay Sasuke? What happened to you"? Naruto inquired, concerned. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"He's okay", Shizune stepped in and they both turned to her. "He just has minor fractures to his ribs, but he isn't immobilized. And his throat closed up slightly due to all the screaming, but he's fine". She sighed. "But unfortunately, we couldn't deduce his injuries to a proper cause".

"Shizune", one of the aids called. "We need you in here, stat". She nodded to the both of them.

"If you'll excuse me". She said and stepped out of the room. Naruto took a seat in the chair behind him.

"I was so worried about you Sasuke". Naruto said with a frown and looked down. Sasuke glared at him, but the blonde didn't notice. Naruto held up a brown paper bag. "Here's something for you to eat". Sasuke took the bag and registered the contents inside before setting it aside for later.

Sasuke couldn't quite understand why Naruto would harm the doll in class. Maybe it was because he was ignoring him? That could've been it. But what was weird was the fact that in the pit of his stomach, his instincts were telling him the blonde had nothing to do with it. Then who did?

"Sasuke...", he lost his trail of thought.

"I'm fine Naruto". Sasuke simply said and Naruto looked up at him, noting that Sasuke was also looking at him, more precisely; the raven was starring into his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but see the look of worry in Naruto's eyes. '_Why is he worried, he's the one who did this, right'?_

"What happened to you"?

"It's hard to explain". This caused Naruto to frown and looked down again.

"You can try". He suggested and Sasuke scoffed. Naruto could feel tears willing themselves to flow. Remembering Sasuke's hurt expression was devastating and he never wanted to see it again in his life. He assumed that's how his heart felt when Sasuke admitted that he hated him, but he never wanted Sasuke to endure anything like it.

"There's no need, I'm fine Naruto". Sasuke snorted. "You're so emotional, Dobe". Sasuke said sincerely. Naruto looked up again with a smile.

"Well I care about you, and you scared me so...yeah, of course I'm going to be emotional". Naruto stood up and motioned himself to the edge of the bed. "Do you mind"? Sasuke studied the inquiry, and then he scooted over to make room. Naruto sat down.

"Don't you have a class to get to"? Sasuke inquired.

"I'll get there, eventually". And with that they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

As the students were coming back from lunch, Sai decided to skip Asuma's class. He thought he knew Naruto's schedule, but he went to about two other class that didn't contain the blonde.

It's been about fifteen minutes since lunch ended and coming around the corner to Orochimaru's door the raven stopped. He peeked in through the glass window and scanned the room. He took sight of Naruto in the third row, three seats down and one seat from the window.

_'Where's the Uchiha? I thought he and Naruto had this same hour together'_. He smirked. _'There's going to be one less Uchiha when I'm done with him, so he might as well start hiding his face_'. He grimaced. '_If he knows what's good for him_'.

The raven just watched as the blonde scribbled on a sheet of paper, and bring his pencil to his lips in thought. Sai turned to look at the front of the class and noted that Orochimaru was in his chair reading a magazine with his feet prompt up on his desk.

Sai snorted to himself. _'How lazy'_. Then he noticed Naruto raising his hand and he snapped his head back to him. He seen the blonde's lips moving, but he couldn't make out the words. Then he realized the boy standing from his seat and walking to the front of the class, Sai traced his movements with his eyes. Naruto took something from the snake-like man, and proceeded to walk in Sai's general direction.

Sai casually walked back around the corner with his hands in his pockets, feeling the doll he took, and hid on the wall. He heard the door open, then close and he poked his head out, seeing that Naruto was walking the opposite way.

Sai opted to follow him and stealthily moved without making a sound.

* * *

Approaching the bathroom door Naruto pushed it open. On his way there he couldn't believe how vacant the hallways were. He felt lonely walking by himself.

'_Doesn't anyone know how to skip anymore_'?

The bathroom was splendorous, a strip of sunlight _beaming _into the mosaic crystallized glass windows at the two top corners, parallel to where Naruto is standing. He walked into one of the stales and went about his business. In hearing the door open, he also heard it close with an unfamiliar click.

Naruto flushed and began to leave the stale. He sighed, a sigh of relief, upon opening the door.

"Feel better"? Naruto cocked his head to the side at the almost lustrous tone. Before his eyes could even grew out of shock he felt a hand and its fingers constrict around his neck.

"Sai", Naruto chocked out. "What...are you doing"? He closed his eyes as the ravens grip seem to become tighter.

"You didn't answer my question. Do. You Feel. Better!"? He squeezed harder with each pause. Naruto put his dangling arms to use and swung a right hook, but was easily caught.

"Sai...ackk...please". Naruto gagged, and his words were weakening. "Stop it". Sai only smirked.

"Stop it"? The raven inquired disoriented. "Then what do I do after that"? He mocked, gruffly twisting his wrist, and Naruto winced. The blonde was choking on his own saliva as Sai's hold on his windpipe tightened and as he twisted his wrist harder and harder, causing him to wince and choke.

"Does that feel good Naruto? Or does it hurt? Do you feel your breath escaping you"? Naruto only answered with a grunting gag like noise. "This is nowhere near how I felt when you betrayed me Naruto, _nowhere near it_"! He squeezed and twisted harder to emphasize his point.

"Sa-acck...Sai...plea-ack"-

"Shut up"! Sai demanded gravely. Naruto regretted doubting his strength in Anko's class. He was so much stronger than he thought, his grip never seem to stop tightening. "You love the Uchiha, huh"? Sai shook his head. "No, you don't. You love _me_. And do you know how I felt when you betrayed me, Naruto? _Do you_? No? Then let me _share_ that with you"! He tossed him on the floor.

Naruto gasped for air, taking deep wholesome breaths.

"I felt devastated. Heartbroken. Cheated on. Lied to. Naruto I love you, and you love me don't you"? He waited for an answer, but all he got was heavy panting and coughing. "Of course you do". This caused Naruto to look up at him, but he didn't say anything. "Why won't you just give in to your feelings and _stop fighting_"? He turned away from him, and Naruto hurriedly made a dash for the door and twisted the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Was the door locking that unfamiliar click?

Naruto quickly tried to undo the lock when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and he screamed.

"No, stop! Help me! Somebody help me"! Naruto was leeched onto the door handle with Sai trying to peel him off.

"Come on Naruto".

"Stop", he coughed roughly, still not quite fixated from the unforeseeable assault. "No, no let me go"! Naruto starting banging on the door. "Help me, please somebody help me"! He screamed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Sai struggling with the blonde, and finally managed to wring Naruto from the handle. The blonde thrashed about wildly while in Sai's embrace. The raven carelessly threw him into one of the sinks and he hit his shoulder. Naruto groaned.

Sai walked over and grabbed a handful of golden locks, lifting him to his feet. "See Naruto, do you see what you made me do"? He shoved him against the sink, his back colliding into its stone exterior. Naruto violently swung his foot and kicked the raven in his shin. Sai winced slightly. He snarled before grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands.

"Naruto I don't _appreciate_", he vigorously shoved him into the sink again. "That you hit me". He back handed him. Naruto's head jerked violently to the right. "And I don't appreciate you lying to me"?

"Stop it, please stop". Naruto sobbed. Sai leaned in to his ear.

"I'm going to make you pay", he whispered, and took the shell of his ear into his mouth. Naruto shuddered, which allowed a smirk to play across Sai's face. In a flash Naruto's shirt was ripped from his body.

Naruto's eyes widened at the abrupt action and he valiantly tried to push him away. "No, get off of me. Help! Help me!" Sai moved the hand in his hair to the back and yanked his head back. Naruto winched again. Naruto kicked him again and again, Sai hissing every time.

"Stop it Naruto"! He didn't. "I said, _stop it_"! He slammed the back of his head against the mirror, shattering it with a bang. He grabbed the locks again and felt the sticky, warm, sharp substance of blood and glass in the back of his head.

Naruto began to doze into unconsciousness. His hearing was impaired, and his sight was blurry. He considered giving in to his drowsiness, but his inner self refused to do such.

He felt Sai's hand run up and down his exposed tan flesh. He could feel Sai's warm breath ghosting on his neck as he ascends closer until his lips meet the flesh. Slowly the raven glided his hand down and around Naruto's chest, whilst Sai continued to play around his neck and his hand ruffled his hair filled with blood and glass.

Pulling back, Sai stared at Naruto as he sobbed lightly. Sai lifted him up and placed him on the sink.

Naruto felt hands fiddle around his pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping. That's when he realized that the culprit was none other than Sai. His hearing was returning, but all he could hear was Sai's heavy breathing.

"Help. Anybody...help me", Naruto said comatosely.

In one swoop Sai discarded Naruto of his pants, emitting only his boxers, which were ripped off instantly.

Now here Naruto sits, half consciously, naked with his legs spread wide open on a sink with a lascivious teen between them.

Sai licked his lips as he released Naruto to divest himself of his pants and boxers, leaving his shirt on. He leaned over and slapped the blonde softly

"Wake up Naruto". The boy groaned. He slapped him harder. "Get up"! Naruto's eyes began to open wider as he sobered up.

"What-what happened"? He asked and hissed. "My head hurts". He blinked a few times and looked up at Sai who had a smirk on his face, then down at himself and his eyes widened. "What the hell"? He inquired shakily. "Wha-what are you doing"?

"Naruto, you're about to feel how I felt". Sai said and straddled his thighs, stretching them wider. He was awake completely and endeavored.

"No, you can't. You can't do this to me. Let go of me!"

"I can, and I will". He said and smirked. Naruto strived to fight back, but with Sai straddling his thighs he couldn't do anything. Sai abruptly grabbed Naruto's ankles and wrapped his legs around his waist. Positioning himself, but not quite aiming, Sai's gaze revolved until they met Naruto's blue orbs. "This is your _punishment_". He stated and roughly shoved himself into Naruto's hole. The blonde closed his eyes shut.

Naruto wailed in pure agony.

His ass was burning.

His ass was scorching hot.

It was on fire!

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Sai unremittingly pounded into Naruto, pulling out all the way and slamming back in. Naruto could feel anything from his waist down. Pounding inside his sensitive hole raw, unremorsefully, continuously, and unshackled from retributive suffering.

Naruto cried, lament and loathsome as his drunken drowsiness began to fade and he could feel his punishment full-force. Bellowing in what seemed like fascinated aghast, Naruto's voice was shrinking to a mere yelping noise. He felt as though he was becoming unconscious again.

Sai had a venomous look on his face as he ogled at Naruto's forsaken vanity to struggle and scream for help. The warm substance that he perceived as blood before coated his member as he stretched Naruto's hold further and further and going deeper into his interior.

Sai loved the blonde's tears. He dared himself to lean and forward and lick his cheek to taste the salty liquid. The unsavory taste, the taste that made his tongue retreat to the back of his throat, the taste of sadness made him angry.

"Stop crying Naruto"! He demanded malevolently. "Shut. Up"! He hissed spiteful. Naruto did no such thing. Did he know the pain he was putting him through? This hurt worse than when Sasuke said he hated him, and that felt like a piece of him broke off and died, this, this here is madness.

"Shut the _fuck up_", Sai spat venomously. Robustly slamming the blonde into the shattered mirror remains, the glass pierced through the sun-kissed kindred. Blood was trickling down his back and spewing from his head and flooding from his rear, all dripping onto the floor or in the sink. Naruto only cried louder and tears began to stream faster down his cheeks as a pain filled groan escaped from between his lips.

"Sa-Sai", Naruto growled trying to control the stressful contours. "Please". He breathed out. Sai relentless slammed into his rear. "Please...stop it...please"? Sai only scrunched his face and picked up his ruthless barrage again, stretching his hole wider, more blood dripping from the open flesh wounds on his body; back, head, and backside.

"_Please_"?! Naruto cried loudly. Sai blearily stopped his abuse; his member lodged deep inside the boy and looked at him. Naruto wept clamorously, while Sai sprouted smirked.

"If you want me to stop, then beg for my forgiveness". The raven stated. Naruto never stopped crying, he never opened his eyes. "Your choice". Sai said and pulled out before potently shoved back into him. Naruto cried out.

"Stop it...please". Naruto pleaded.

"Then beg". Sai insisted and resumed his on-slaughter to Naruto's hole, vigorously pounding and beating. Naruto had no choice.

"Sai...please stop...please". Naruto begged, gasping between words.

"Master". Sai whispered. That was demeaning, but again he had no choice.

"Please...stop...mas-ter". Sai smirked. He would've hit Naruto's prostate many times but chose not to, not that he knew where it was anyways. Sai stopped mechanically, his pace slowing down until he stopped completely. He felt himself exceeding his peak.

Moving one hand from Naruto's legs, he gripped another handful of golden locks. Lifting the blonde off the sink and to his feet, Naruto winced at the weight of his body holding himself up. Sai pushed him down to his knees and Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes, sobbing lightly.

When his eyes were open and the fog that shrouded his vision -preferably his tears- subsided, he was faced with the raven's cock two inches from pressing against his lips and admission into his mouth.

"Suck it". Sai deadpanned, and Naruto's eyes widened as tears began to form again. "If you want forgiveness and it to end, you'll suck it, and you'll like it". The raven stated. Naruto's hands were shaky. He couldn't do such a thing. Naruto looked up at him, and noted that Sai was looking down at him as well.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock...I could always just fuck you". Sai insisted and smirked as Naruto's eyes lit up in fear. "Now suck it". The blonde looked back down at him shaft. He couldn't, but he had to. He didn't want to suffer through another second of someone inside him, raw and dry. He just had to swallow his pride -if he had any left- and get it over with. Closing his eyes, he took his cock into his mouth.

It tasted horrible. But it must've felt good because Sai moaned. Naruto just sat still, not wanting to move his head, hoping Sai would just come with him having to do absolutely nothing. But of course that wouldn't happen.

"_Move_". Sai hissed, eagerly awaiting his pleasure. Naruto complied and slowly began to bob his head back and forth, whimpering slightly on his cock at the embarrassment and degrading feeling.

Sai moaned louder and his breath began to come in as short pants. Naruto's hot rectum enclosed around his member and the heat that radiated from his cavern made him tense. He felt he was coming too soon, but couldn't help himself. Using the hand buried in Naruto's golden locks, he forced him to deep throat; taking his entire shaft into his mouth.

"Ah, fuck...yes", he moaned. He released Naruto's head who returned back to his bobbling. "Fuck...ah shit, faster". But Naruto didn't comply, and Sai didn't notice, he was too rapturous into the pleasure at washed over him.

Sai took over Naruto's head pulling him back and forth faster as he felt himself reaching his climax, and excelled his satisfaction further. "Ahhh..._fuuck_". The raven made a somewhat growling and moaning noise before exploding in the blonde's mouth.

Naruto disgusted the salty taste and turned his head to spit it out when Sai caught his throat. Naruto looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Swallow it, and love it". Sai stated with a menacing look in his eyes. Still was just wrong, so terribly wrong. Sai realized the fear in his eyes. "Swallow it", he said with finality in his voice. Apparently his fear did mean a damned thing.

Tear rolled down the blonde's face as he slowly devoured the irregular substance. It began to dissipate in his mouth, spreading throughout his cavern and filling his taste buds with the putrid liquid that ejaculated from the raven's member. Naruto noticed Sai in his peripheral vision, smirking diabolically.

Naruto finished swallowing his treat with tears dripping from his chin.

"Wasn't it good Naruto"? Sai inquired mockingly and chuckled. Naruto nodded reluctantly before making a 'uumm' sound. "Glad you liked it. There's much more where that came from, I'll be sure you get seconds". Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. he didn't want to experience this _again_!

Sai released his hair before walking towards the door. Naruto just watched him while still on his knees.

"I don't want you to tell anyone Naruto, okay? This is our secret". He said cheerily, finding his belongings and slipping them back on. Who's cheerful after a raping?! "Oh, and one more thing...". Naruto found himself on the floor, his face on the cold, hard tile surface. He saw something drop in front of him. Then he looked at the door, his eyes in a blur but caught sight of feet leaving the restroom.

Sai had hit him with the back of his fist in his right temple. Naruto could feel _another_ dose of drowsiness overwhelm his body. He couldn't stay awake. Does he even want to be awake anymore as it is?

He looked up at the item that was left behind. Squinting, his eyes, he discerned the object as some sort of doll.

_'Oh, and one more thing...you can have _this_ back'_! Naruto crawled towards the doll and indeed it was the Uchiha replica he found. Grasping it, he held the doll to his face, barely able to recognize it.

"Sas-uke". Naruto breathed out and his body went limp.

A sheet of darkness flooded his mind and he went into a form of unconsciousness for the second time in ten minutes. He was unconscious and naked on the cold floor with a doll in his hand. His blood was soaking into his skin.

* * *

Sai turned a corner as a brunette was leaving his classroom with a pass. The raven had just managed to escape around the corner and the brown-haired boy walked forward and took a few turns and running down steps.

Sai peeked out the sidewall when the kid was exiting the room, but he couldn't recognize him. He had him as a classmate in one of his classes, but couldn't put a name to his face.

'_He's not that important_'. The raven decided before heading off somewhere.

---------

The brunette stormed towards the bathroom, murmuring something under his breath.

"Stupid ass boyfriend. Is it so hard to admit that you're a lightweight"? He mumbled.

Truculently kicking in the bathroom door, he stopped almost immediately. Watching as a trail of blood traced the curves of the tiled floor.

"What the hell"? He followed the blood trial until it reached a body and his eyes widened.

"Na-Naruto"? He said shakily.

"Naruto"!

* * *

**:)(:**

**I don't think I have to clarify anything in this chapter. I believe everything was clear. If you didn't understand something please ask me and I'll enlighten you. **

**Great? (^_^) Good? (:D) Bad? [:(] Horrible? (T.T) **


	7. The Feelings and Release of an Uchiha

**A/N: I don't think there's going to be anymore sex/rape scenes for a while. T.T I know, it's horrible...:cries: Anyways,**

**Let's clarify a few things, shall we:**

**1.) If someone doesn't like the rape, then leave! Naruto isn't weak, let's not make false judgments before the story is _actually_ over, granted, he is ooc for the moment.**

**2.) This story wasn't meant to be original, but instead more of a morbid thought of "love" and "obsessions", and I know there are quite a few of those. So original, I know it's not.**

**3.) Incase anyone hasn't noticed, I either put this: ^_^ or this: :D after almost everything I write. It's sarcasm for the most part.**

**4.) I'm well aware that some stories that don't use rape are very good, well written, and phenomenal, but looking passed that point, this is mine, I'm writing it.**

**And just a little note. I'm not doing anymore Japanese words in the fic, I just wanted see how it would work out. I'll stick to English for now!**

* * *

_**The Feeling and Release of an Uchiha**_

Naruto reluctantly fluttered his eyes. Weakly, and slowly his eyes were adjusting to the white lights. He groaned as he tried to sit, but found it impossible as his body ached with intensity.

After a while Naruto accepted he was bond to the bed. A bed. But who's bed? He looked around but didn't found anything memorable. Although a lot of the stuff looked like doctors equipment.

At the sudden thought, Naruto bolted up straight, but regretted the moment he did it as his body burned and ache and he slowly laid back down on his back.

'_Sai_'.

Naruto remembered the rape, but nothing afterwards. '_Now I remember, he knocked me unconscious_'. Naruto cursed himself for being so vulnerable. Sasuke's incident had him open for any ambush.

Now that he figured out what happened, all he had to do was distinguish his location. As if on cue a nurse with a white coat stepped into the room.

"You"? Naruto questioned the brunette.

"Ah, you're up...", she walked over and grabbed the clip board from inside the rake on the edge of the bed, and read the name. "...Naruto Uzumaki". She concluded with a tentative smile. "I'm nurse Shizune, and I'll aid you towards your recovery".

"I know who you are". Naruto stated.

"I know, but the job requires we recite that to every patient". Shizune said and looked down at his chart, checking a few things off.

"I thought you worked at the school"? The blonde inquired and Shizune looked up at him.

"No, no, I don't work there". She walked around the bed and pulled back the curtains. The room was flooded with sunlight instantly. "That's better". Naruto hissed at the light. That must've meant he was out for a while. He'd have to ask later.

"So why do I see you around there all the time"?

"I go to see a close friend of mine; Tsunade-sama. Before she became a principal, she was actually a doctor. She taught me everything I know. I prod myself to see her periodically, knowing she becomes grouchier everyday". She informed with a smile.

Naruto lied still, until he bored of it and tried again to sit up. Shizune noticed this and helped him sit up. After about a minute of Naruto's hissing and groaning, he was properly sat up, he wanted to scoot back to get more comfortable, but he knew it would hurt too badly so he resented the idea.

Shizune walked to the front of Naruto and sat on the chair across from him. "Now, what are you in for Naruto"? She inquired cheerfully.

Now that Naruto actually talked to the brunette, he noted that she was very perky. Putting that aside, he sighed.

"I'm-not sure exactly". He looked down at his hands with a frown. "I don't remember coming here". He looked up at her unsurely. He didn't understand why he was cautious all of a sudden. "Where is 'here', anyways"?

Shizune's smile faded. "This is the hospital". She quirked a brow. "You don't remember walking into the hospital". He shook his head and she flipped through the papers attached to the clipboard to see if she were mistaken him for someone else. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct"? He nodded.

She flipped through the pages and stopped on one. "Oh". She said softly, realizing indeed she had been mistaken. "It says here you were unconscious when you came, I apologize for my mistake.".

"Don't worry about it. But if I didn't bring myself here, who did"? '_Sai_'. She turned a few more pages.

"Your school principal check you in after hearing about your serious condition and injuries from a boy named-Kiba Inuzuka". She read, and continued on. "You came in with shards of glass in your head and in your back. Blood in your hair", she stopped and looked up at his hair where the blood was evident. "Blood running down you're back, and blood dripping from your-" she cut herself off and cleared her throat. "And it says you came here bare"? She raised a brow to this. Naruto shrugged. He didn't know!

She rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Wh-where are you going"? Naruto sputtered.

"I'll be back momentarily". She stated in her cheery voice. "I have to check with one of the other nurses for a little-insight".

"Wait"! He called again and she stopped.

"Yes"?

"How-how long was I out for anyways"?

"To my knowledge, a few hours, I'm not entirely updated on your situation". They sat in silence for a moment.

"One more thing! I had something with me when I came here, right"?

"I'm not one hundred percent on that, but if you had had something it would be up at the confiscation center". Another moment of silence. She waited at the door expecting him to call her again. "Is that all"? He nodded, and she left.

Naruto sighed in his lonesomeness, starring down at his hands a second time.

'_This is your _punishment_'_!

Naruto buried his head in his hands, not wanting to remember the pain he felt, it was too much.

'_You'll suck it, and you'll like it_'.

Naruto took in a sharp breath, and unevenly released it. That was the most degrading and disturbing thing he ever had to do in his life-so far, he did indeed say coming back for seconds.

'_Swallow it, and love it_'.

He never felt so violated in his life, and he wanted to vomit. Not only was he forced to 'suck it, and like it', but on top of that he was intruded upon without the genteel preparations. Sai repeatedly pounded into, raw, with a burning sensation stretching his outer muscular ring and rectum, blood dripping onto the floor.

'_Wasn't it good Naruto_'?

No! No, no, no, it most definitely was not good! It tasted rancid, like a pound of thick, liquid salt squirming down his throat. It was absolutely awful. To make someone do such a thing and feel lower than dirt was just wrong-wrong and evil.

The door was slid open seconds later, with Shizune on the other side laughing with one of the other nurses or doctors and Naruto looked up at her. As soon as she step foot into Naruto's room and closed the door her laughing stopped almost immediately and she no longer wore her smile.

"I have good news, and I have bad news, albeit, the good news does not refer to you, but I think you would like to know". She sat down in the chair and leaned back. "You're friend, the one at the nursery at the school; he's fine and is up and walking".

A small smile forced a curve to Naruto's lips. He was glad Sasuke was alright, but was the feeling mutual? Does Sasuke even know about this? He was sure the others probably know, but he wasn't sure about the raven. Shizune sighed.

"I hate delivering bad news, but...", she sighed a second time before continuing on. "Your injuries were caused to you being-"

"Raped"? Naruto finished. She didn't really have to tell him, he _was there_ after all. She stared at him for a while.

"Y-yes, that. One of the doctors said he swabbed you for any-"

"Semen"? Naruto finished for her again. It was good he was saying all the words she didn't, but he interrupting her was getting a bit annoying.

"Yes", she validated. "Unfortunately, to my knowledge nothing has been confirmed yet. Tell me, do you know who did this to you, or have a clue as to whom"? The blonde froze. Sai would kill him if he told, but then again he would be behind bars and Naruto would be safe. But Sasuke wouldn't, knowing that he was going to jail, Sai would literally try to kill the Uchiha beforehand, and Naruto didn't want that, no no no. He would have to wait until Sai and Sasuke were apart, but who knows when that'll be.

"N-no".

"Okay". She rose up with a sigh. "Well, when I stepped out I was notified that you had a few guests waiting for you". She turned towards the door. "You can all come in".

* * *

Sasuke sat on his couch surfing the channels. If he weren't intrigued with a channel he stopped on, he'd continue to flick through the channels, bored and annoyed and happy in all.

His head was stirring with all the noise around him. Itachi and Kisame told him they were going away since Itachi finished his exams for college. This made the raven happy, until they said they were coming back, and this annoyed him.

When Sasuke was little he would draw pictures of Itachi in a rocket ship flying towards the centre of the sun. He would laugh maniacally afterwards.

Sasuke winced and looked towards the winding staircase. Kisame was dragging a suitcase-more than likely his own- down the stairs with another under his arm and another dangling in his mouth by the handle.

'_Strong teeth'_.

"S'hy am I ca'ryin' yer' bags"? The shark growled, talking with his mouth full. Then Itachi was caught climbing down the stairs, nose deep in another book. "Put dow' the damn b'ok 'n' y'elp ma"! Kisame slurred.

"You're the one who wanted to go on this trip, so _you_ get everything situated." The shark reached the bottom of the steps and sat the luggage on the floor, relinquishing his jaw grip on the handle.

"I just wanted to go to Zabuza's party". He stated haughtily. "He said it was a celebration of him getting out of the joint". He grinned as Itachi stepped on the bottom step.. "Plus his parties always at least has, beer, sex, dancing, strippers, beer, sex, hot guy's _and_ girl's, orgies, beer...Did you know there was going to be liquor and sex, and you know how you act when you get drunk, the sex is even better"! He wiggled his eyebrows. "Isn't that right"?

"I'm still here you know"?! Sasuke hollered. "And I'd rather not think about beer, sex and you two having orgies". He hissed.

"Sorry, Sasuke". The older Uchiha said monotonously.

"You sure you don't want to come with, kid. You'll probably _finally_ get _laid_". Kisame insisted and laughed.

"What was that"?! Sasuke growled twisting around abruptly. He hissed, violently stretching his bandaged wounds.

"Calm down Sasuke". Itachi said, never diverting his eyes to look at the boy. Sasuke turned around slowly and glared at the television, angrily pushing the buttons on the remote.

"Now listen," the older raven began, staring into the back of his brothers head. "We're going to be gone for five days, a week at most, just make sure the house doesn't burn down while we're gone".

"With you two _not_ in it, of course I wouldn't". Sasuke said satirically, subsequent to a smirk. Itachi mocked Sasuke's 'hn' answering technique and turned around to Kisame.

"Let's go". Was his edict before heading over to the door and opening it, motioning the shark to walk out.

Kisame sighed. He replaced the luggage in his mouth, and under his arm while hauling the other along, dragging it across the floor. Itachi turned to Sasuke, who resumed his glare at the television and continued to angrily punch in numbers on the remote.

"Call me if anything happens, numbers on the counter". He walked out and closed the door behind him, not giving Sasuke a chance at protest.

The lone Uchiha snorted.

What was he to do now? Maybe he himself should have a party, he was rid of those two for five days, an entire week at most, that's cause enough for celebration-or at least he thought.

He lied out on the couch, full body length, and stretched from one arm of the comfy sofa to the other end.

What would he do for a week? What could he do with a week to himself?

'_Anything_'. He decided with a smirk, but that smirk dispersed suddenly. Sasuke's mind was boggling around what he heard about his blonde-companion? Or rather, his other half.

**_Flash Back_**

He managed to make it to his last hour; the nurses didn't diagnose his injuries as intense. And while the others were in the middle of a game of basketball-he wasn't allowed to play-Kakashi traded some of the players out on the court with those on the bench.

Two guy's that Sasuke didn't even know, but if he thought about it hard enough he believed that one's name was Aoi Rokushou and the other was-Kirisame something or another. (1) They sat on the bench next to Sasuke, speaking indiscriminately.

"Did you hear what happened to that Uzumaki kid"? Aoi asked amused.

"Didn't someone find him in the bathroom bleeding or something"? Kirisame inquired before scoffing. "What the hell happened anyways"? He turned to his friend.

Sweat drizzled down their sideburns and met at the chin before dripping. More sweat formed on their foreheads to continue the cycle.

"I think he was cutting himself. I heard the mirror in the bathroom is broken". Aoi insisted smugly, chuckling. "What a loser".

"That kids fucking crazy". Kirisame stated incredulously.

"What do you expect? If no one likes you wouldn't you want to die to"? Was Aoi's nonchalant remark and he rolled his eyes back to the game.

"I wouldn't go that far". Kirisame sighed. "He's screwed in the head".

"He's an idiot, there's not much promise in his future anyways". Aoi stated inertly, causing Kirisame to chuckle.

"You're right. He'll probably jump at the first girl that likes him". His chuckle turned into a snicker. "He's so fucking desperate".

Sasuke literally snarled. Anger riled in the pit of his stomach, but he managed to catch it before it burst from between his lips. To keep himself from making any drastic moves, Sasuke calmly lifted up and limped to a different seating on the bench.

As much as he might have 'despised' the blonde, he couldn't stand for people-animals talking about Naruto that way.

As he convinced himself that it's Naruto that makes Sasuke who he is. It's Naruto that _made_ (metaphorically speaking) Sasuke who he is. Without the blonde Sasuke would be incomplete, hence, his other half.

As he convinced himself of this, he has also convinced himself that over the years his and Naruto's friendship has escalated into more than what he thought it would. Naruto is closer to Sasuke than anyone; including Itachi, and secretly-Sasuke wished he never met him. The different feelings aroused and evoked is not that of an Uchiha. Around Naruto, Sasuke forbids his true feeling, strongly because of embarrassment, rejection, and most of all fright. But of course, Sasuke would never admit this, he's a marvelous actor.

But what they did that really pissed him off was say he's desperate. Reality wise, Naruto isn't hard to look at, that is of course once you get past the hyperactive, annoying, loudmouth personality of his. His light caramel skin and splendor blue orbs is a definite turn on to anyone. His blonde hair and muscular-for his size-adamant structure is a definite turn on. And that one key element of Naruto that you'll eventually get hooked on, addicted to even, his most brilliant factor-his smile. Like his eyes, his smile would brighten anyone's day.

All the while in depth to his concealed inner emotions, Sasuke wondered what really happened to him. He knew for a fact that Naruto wouldn't cut himself, he's not Sasuke. He wonders what happened and he wonders if he's alright.

Before hauling himself to a different seat, Sasuke thought he caught one of the boy's saying something about taking him to the hospital.

Sasuke glared to the floor, completely unfocused to his surrounding environment, even Sai who was melting holes through his forehead with his stare across from him was invisible at the moment.

**_End Flash Back_**

Sasuke shifted so he was staring at the ceiling on the couch.

He wished he could tell him, even though Naruto's given him golden opportunities, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Knowing Naruto, it's probably just some trick or mind game that he plays, without even knowing he's playing. He is Naruto, but then again, he is Sasuke. Why is he afraid?

He sighed in his loneliness.

"_I. LOVE_..."!

What was he going to say after that? Sakura? Hinata? Ino?-Sasuke? He snorted aloud.

"I wish. Naruto isn't like that; he's liked Sakura since I've known him". He tempted himself to roll his eyes at the statement but he didn't.

"_Hey Sasuke, you remember when we were in second grade? When we were in gym and what we use to do_"?

He was practically asking did he remember when they use to kiss each other for no apparent reason whatsoever. They'd kiss each other anywhere, not really knowing the real meaning, but it would always be Naruto to start it.

Sasuke remembered, but he would never in a million years admit to how much he missed Naruto's lips against his. How everyday Naruto would smile at him for no reason at all. How when they sometimes held hands and laughed and played together and how much Naruto meant to him. Sasuke would never in million years admit to how much he missed Naruto _right now just thinking about him_.

"_Do you like anyone in our classes_"?

He didn't like Naruto, he practically _loved_ him. The blonde sometimes knew Sasuke more than he knew himself. They've been best friends since second grade. That's eight years. Eight years since they met, eight years since they held their first conversation, eight years from the point of "Hi. I'm Naruto" and receiving his very first smile to "What does it take for you to understand"? the thought of his very words cut his thoughts-

"_I don't like you, and I never will like you_"!

He's always liked him.

"_I hate you from the inside out_"!

Sasuke's life would be inside out if not for Naruto.

"_Your life irritates me_"!

His life inspires him to be better.

"_That dumb-ass smile irritates me_"!

He would surely die if he never seen that smile again, that stupid childish grin. He would surely take his own life.

"_You irritate me_"!

Lies. All these lies festering into nothing more than stabs to the heart. Sores that he was positive wouldn't heal over time. He would surely die, and take his own life.

He couldn't think of it anymore. What he said next would literally break him into tears. He's already on the brink, the very brink of tears actually forming in his eyes and overflowing. He shut his eyes tight.

"Naruto-I'm sorry". He whispered. He knew what he was doing for the week.

* * *

An hour or so later...

Naruto was alone again. All the guy's came out to see him; Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, _even_ Sai. Neji couldn't make it; Hinata said something about him doing a project with Gaara. He didn't really hear her; he could still feel the excruciating pain in his backside and the scars of glass penetrating his flesh.

They all incessantly reiterated the same lyrics. "What happened"? "What happened"? "What happened"? And Sai would give him a threatening look every time they asked. He was glad to see them, but in all honesty, he felt better seeing them go.

And now he's alone.

It's about 4:30 he guessed, on account of the drifting shadows that casts in the window on his right-the only window in the room, and quite large might I add.

Naruto was lying back down on his back looking up at the darkening ceiling as the sun began to slip behind the horizon. He sighed.

'_Sasuke, why didn't you come_?_ I waited on you, like I thought you waited on me_'. Naruto didn't want to blame everything on Sasuke, but every excuse he thought of for the raven was shot right out the window. If not for Sasuke's episode in the classroom he wouldn't be in this. He wouldn't have been so vulnerable. But all the same, he is to blame.

"If I didn't care for you so much Sasuke". Naruto choked out, hurt prominent in his voice. "If I would've just let you go, and stopped worrying about you all the time-" He clenched his fist.

'_The Uchiha doesn't give a damn about you, he only cares about himself_'.

"Maybe he was right Sasuke, maybe-maybe you do only care for yourself". He closed his eyes while clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Maybe I shouldn't care about you then, maybe I should stop caring about anyone other than myself. Isn't that what you do, huh Sasuke? You care about no one but yourself! No one else is important to you"! Naruto started rising his voice, giving it a hollow base. "No one else matters, do they Sasuke"?! Naruto's voice was getting caught in his throat. "How anyone else feels is completely pointless"!! He hollered, springing the stinging sensation back to life in his head. He hissed but ignored it to any further extent.

"If that's how you feel about me Sasuke. Fine. Fine! I'll just stop caring if how I feel means absolutely _nothing_ to you". The warm water rolled down melodically, one at a time from each eye. "I'm done caring about you Sasuke; you're _dead_ to me now". His voice was calming, dramatically dropping into a whisper.

'_I...LOVE...SASUKE_'!

"No-I thought I loved you". He whispered so only he could hear.

'_I waited for you, but you never came_'.

"I _hate_ you Sasuke".

Naruto's emotions ran wild. He gave Sasuke everything he could, everything he _had_, but he didn't accept or appreciate any of it. He gave him his friendship, his breath (2), and his heart, but it was all in vain. Sasuke accepted nothing, which should've been reason enough that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Naruto, felt so hollow, so hollow, and dense.

A figure stood outside Naruto's door. The pale hand yielding at the handle shook with anticipation to slide the door open, but instead, fell. The room ejaculated sobbing, hurt, emotions that couldn't be distinguished as the devastation was so overbearing...so overwhelming...with such...heartbreaking and agonizing defeat.

The figure stepped back from the door, awestruck before recovering his composure, fixating his impassive expression.

"Naruto-I-I didn't mean to, I...Naruto-I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry". Tears streamed down the ravens cheeks as he walked through the doors to the outside. The dark clouds covering the sky and its brightness, rained on an already, ruined, parade...

* * *

**:)(:**

**1. Are not made up characters. Go to and biographies and you'll find their names and see their faces. But they aren't that important, just saying just incase you were wondering.**

**

* * *

**

**2. What I mean by this is he wasted his time and life.

* * *

**

**I hope it was good. I'm sure you all seen Sasuke's feelings coming eventually, maybe not that way but eventually, right? RIGHT?!! ):[**

**I really did enjoy writing this chapter, although it is short but nonetheless, if it were to be any longer it would probably have been horrible. I thought this chapter was better off short anyways. **

**But yes, as I promised I won't take as long as I did before to post the next chapters. They might be shorter but they're coming. ^_^ Be happy for me!! And yourselves :wiggles eyebrows:**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Unpredictable Rain

****

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long. Exams and everything took up most of my time, but the good news is I got A's and B's on my Exams isn't that great!! Yeah it is...:clears throat:

**Anyhow,**

**By now I'm sure that everyone knows there will be a lot of twists throughout the story. Some you'll see coming, others, maybe not. But I hope you enjoy them. ^_^**

**Clarification: Okay, Some people may think that I'm using a lot of 'strong' words (Ex: love, hate, addictive, heartaches, heartbroken, etc...) and neither Sasuke nor Neji's relationships has even began to flourish, but...All will be clarified in this chapter, and the next! ^_^**

**And as I were rereading my last chapter I noticed, at the bottom in bold letters I said "Go to biographies", I realized I never gave you a website to go to. Go to 'leaf_ninja_.com', (erase extra spaces) and then biographies, then you'll be able to get all the Naruto information needed on characters.**

**Thank me! And I thank all of you! ^^**

* * *

**_The Unpredictable Rain_**

Sasuke was soaked. The rain fell merciless on the Uchiha as he walked nullified, back to the Uchiha compound. His clothes imbedded themselves to his skin and felt heavier with each second out in the rain. His hair was smoothened, haphazardly falling over his forehead and leeching onto his cheeks.

Sasuke's mind was in an opposing atmosphere, not realizing any of the minor distractions. His arms felt sluggish, and his knees felt wobbly with each step. And his heart -his heart felt like it's been hit by the contractions of a speeding bus with every word Naruto quarreled. His voice sounded with such anguish, such resentment. Sasuke sighed unsteadily.

He was drenched in penitence, a regretful cloud looming over his head. Sasuke's eyes were downcast as he laggardly sauntered by the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Quickly his eyes traced the establishment before falling back to the ground.

"_I _hate_ you Sasuke_". Hate. That word hurt the most of all. Sasuke wished he could do something, anything that would make Naruto know how much he actually cared. How could he be so weak? So insecure? So ashamed...

Sasuke whipped his head back in the direction of the hospital. What was he thinking? He's an Uchiha, and rules come along with being such.

_1.) __Allow no one defy you._

_2.) __Ask no one for guidance, experience is the key to life._

_3.) __You get what you want, when you want it, if not, you take it._

_4.) __Apply aggression to any and all that disobey._

_5.)_ _And most importantly, protect what is yours however is necessary._

And with these five basic rules, he _will_ get Naruto, whether Naruto still wants him or not. He's going to go back there and do what he have to to show Naruto how he actually _feels_. But first, he has to change clothes and he'd have to remember to add: _6.) Uchiha's don't mourn,_ to the list.

* * *

Neji was staring outside his bedroom window as the rain smacked hard against the glass. Gaara sat on his bed constructing the car model together, taping the plastic tubes to it.

"Are you just going to stand and stare out the window? Or are you going to actually participate"? Gaara inquired, his green gems sketching the Hyuuga's reluctant form before returning to his work.

"I've come to realize that our 'date', was never scheduled". Neji said his eyes focused on the contents sliding down the glass. Gaara turned and looked at him before turning back to continue to work on the project.

"I believe it was you who offered. So do you have a specific day in mind"? Neji sighed.

"Not precisely". Neji stated indolently. "Saturday perhaps? It is supposed, to be quite sunny that day". He said before turning around to the redhead, locking his pale blue eyes on the boys' distant paling neck. "Are you fine with that arrangement"?

"Saturday is perfect". Gaara answered, but never looked his way and Neji returned back to the window in prior. Silence filled the air.

"The rain, reminds me of you". Gaara suddenly opted, causing the Hyuuga to turn to look at him again.

"I don't understand". Gaara was silent for a while. "How does rain remind you of me"? Neji inquired almost offensively, but softened his tone throughout his question.

"It just does". Gaara whispered. Neji emitted his previous location to relocate next to the redhead with a hand on his shoulder. Gaara halted his workings due to the cold touch of Neji's hand. Gaara noticed the Hyuuga placing himself on the edge of the bed behind him. So close Gaara could smell his scent. It was an unusual, yet fickly sweet aroma of pine and dirt. Perhaps he were outside in the garden before his arrival, nonetheless it was delectable.

"You have to be more detailed than that". Neji whispered, daring his hand to travel down the boy's back, waiting for a reaction as of to decline the movement, but instead Gaara moved more into the touch than away.

Gaara sighed while studying his movements. '_Shoulders, means he just wants to be friends. Middle, means he wants to be more than friends._' His hand was gentle playing around the middle of his. That's a good thing; Gaara wasn't ready for anything beyond that point just yet.

"Calm, cool, cold -", Neji's hand stopped, and so did Gaara's speech.

"Cold"? The Hyuuga inquired.

"Yes, cold. Is there a problem"? Gaara asked, staring at him in his peripheral vision. Gaara turned his head back to his work once the cold feeling returned to his back, motioning up and down along his spine.

Kankuro didn't say anything about rubbing up and down, what does that mean?

"No. There's no problem. Is cold good for you"?...

"That-depends on the situation". Gaara mimicked before smirking. Neji also wore a smirk. Dropping his hand he rose up, baffling the redhead as he glared at him. He was enjoying his touch! Before Gaara was offered the opportunity to protest, a compelling hand stole the car model from his hands.

Looking up, Gaara noted that it was, of course, the Hyuuga. "Have you finally decided to participate"? Gaara asked, trying to voice a resemblance that sounded monotone, but contrarily, his tone sounded rather husky to the fact that Neji's closeness was beyond startling.

"To a degree". He answered, stopping short of a narrow gap between the two. He wasn't going to risk it, so he'd let Gaara fill the remaining space, if he so chooses.

"What-what are you doing"? The redhead asked quickly, holding back his blush that was sure to surface if he didn't do something. "We should get back to work". Gaara insisted, and leaned forward to grab the car.

"We will". Neji assured robustly. He inched closer, perceiving Gaara's warm breath against his lips, and seeing the slight shudder was, nonetheless, 'breathtaking'.

His immune slowly began to fade into the Hyuuga's offerings. The Hyuuga's eyes were just begging for him to close the gap, and his own libido was advocating a necessary cause to close it. It was literally screaming:

_Because you want to, because _he_ wants you to! Damn it just do it!_

Neji smirked disappointedly before reluctantly moving away from him. His disappointment was not shone through his stoic and impassive outer structure. He placed the car back in his lap.

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_

"Well", Neji began. "Shall we get ba-" Neji's sentence was cut short. Gaara impromtuously jumped up and caught his lips with his own. Instinctively, Gaara wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pulling him down onto the bed.

Impulsively, Neji's duress state of shock impelled an irresistible force to vigorously shove the boy onto the bed. But quickly his mind registered that Gaara had kissed, and he smirked triumphantly to himself.

"I'm sorry". Gaara insisted quickly once he realized Neji's defensive reaction. "I thought that-" But before he could finish, Neji interrupted by hauling him to his feet by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together.

Gaara, on the other end of shock slowly sunk in the kiss, closing his eyes and throwing his arms over his shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Neji put his leg between Gaara's legs, pushing their bodies closer.

Narrow-mindedly, and in the heat of the moment, Gaara stumbled back as Neji's valiant efforts to get him on the bed, involuntarily persuaded him. With the smaller boy under him on the bed, Neji pressed his tongue against his lips. Gaara, humbly granting his request, opened his mouth for admission.

Romping in the others tavern, their tongues twisted and turned in a playful manner. Gaara released a kind of whimpering noise, which was euphonious, and craving the boy atop to hear more. Kissing more vehemently, Neji forced out another pleasing noise from his, lover?

Gaara growled softly in their mouths, causing Neji to lift up and depart. Staring down into green orbs, Neji couldn't discern the problem. Did he need air?

"Are you okay"? Neji finally asked. Gaara didn't answer. Gaara flipped Neji onto his back and rolled over to his feet.

"I have to go". Gaara said anxiously. He grabbed him bag from off the floor.

"You have to go? Now"? Neji franticly inquired.

"Yes". Gaara said gathering his things into his bag. Neji grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms.

"Did I do something wrong"? His body was so comforting, and welcoming the boy to sink lower into the embrace. He was almost drug into the haven of his arms, but rebelliously he forced himself from his grasp and stumbled back, falling on his rear.

"I...I just need to go"! Gaara said and hurriedly dashed for the door.

"Wait". Neji exclaimed before running after him. Gaara reached the front door and ran out into the open, instantly becoming drenched in the rain.

Neji was right behind him and hastily grabbed his wrist, cursorily twisting him around. Gaara faced Neji; his protracted silky light brown hair was soaked and stuck to his face and back. Looking into his eyes, which trammeled the conspicuous sadness, pained the boy.

Neji encompassed him, holding him tight against his wet body. Gaara allowed it, and allowed his self to submerge deeper into his embrace as he stroked his head and ran fingers through fiery red hair. Gaara reluctantly placed his head on his chest.

"Don't go", Neji said softly. "I'm sorry". He tightened his hold on the boy. Gaara protested against his body to struggle free but he didn't move, he _couldn't_ move. Neji comfortingly caressed his back, leisurely drawing him closer. Gaara absentmindedly found himself snuggled against his chest.

They stood in silence, save for the rain that seemed to soften lightly.

Gaara pulled away and gazed into his eyes tentatively. His eyes shimmered and kindled like a bonfire. Tentatively, Neji began to close the gap. Gaara's heart raced as the other boy's face was only inches away.

"No". Gaara said shakily, and pushed away from him, and slowly stepped back. Neji's expression was intervened with perplexity. Neji took a step closer, holding his hand out to the boy.

"Gaara, I-"

"No", Gaara said raggedly. "I can't do this with you". The redhead said horrified, shattering his standoffish demeanor, and he took a step back.

"What're you saying"? Neji inquired sorrowful, his eyes quaking. He wasn't going to cry, of course he wouldn't, he just wanted Gaara to help him understand, he wanted the boy to understand what he's dong to him.

"I-I can't do this. This isn't how it's supposed to be". Gaara whispered. "I have to go". Gaara turned around and strode off. Neji towed behind him.

"What do you mean 'this isn't how it's supposed to be'"? Neji bit out, a hint on indignation flowing between his words. "How is it supposed to be exactly"?

"It means exactly what I said", the redhead retorted monotone. "You and I won't workout".

"And why is that"? Neji virtually yelled. "Is it because we're-"

"Gay, yes actually it is. So let's forget about everything, alright"? Gaara approached a fence and pushed it open.

"No I won't forget it". Neji wanted so badly to stomp his feet like a child, but didn't. "And where are you going"? The Hyuuga grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. Gaara was startled, but once the action settled and registered, he glared at him before smacking his hand away.

"Why are you making this into more than what it actually is"? Gaara growled.

"Then what is it"? Neji replied resentfully.

"It's nothing". Gaara said gravely. Neji studied him for a while and staring into his eyes he noted that-

"You're lying". Gaara scolded him. "This is more-_we_ are more than what you think". Gaara scoffed, and turned on his heels.

"Is that so, then why am I leaving? Because, I don't and won't _ever _care about you, so just deal with it". Neji stood and stared at the back of his head in absolute shock. He hadn't just said that. He was just hearing things, yet he couldn't fixate his mouth to speak. So he stared, he stared as Gaara walked off and left him in the rain, wet and alone.

---------

Neji stepped through the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes downcast in thought. He kicked off wet sandals and strolled into the bathroom to rid himself of his wet clothes and take a shower. He stripped down and stepped into the bathroom that was apart of his room.

Neji remerged, naked, and walked out into his room. He glanced over at the window, noting that the pouring rain softened into a light shower. He found a towel and dried himself off quickly.

He didn't get it.

Gaara was still on his mind. What could he have possible done? What made such a reaction outbreak so horrific through _Gaara_? The guy looked like a serial killer.

Nothing made sense. Every possibility he thought of in the shower hadn't been it, could've been it.

He wondered if he were moving too fast, but that couldn't have been the case; after all, he made sure he made the first official move to kiss him.

He wondered if he touched somewhere he should've. Again, that could've been the case; he wasn't doing anything Gaara wasn't doing.

The only distinct odds were that he was on top, and then suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it hit him.

"Did he think--I was trying to...", his eyes widened. "Dear god".

He actually thought he was trying to have sex with him already? As much as he would like that he knew it was too soon for that. He searched for some clothes to put on.

When he had his shirt on and one leg in his pants an irregular ringing sounded through his ears. At first he was adamant to ignore it and continued to slide on his pants.

It rang louder.

He ignored it, rummaging through his closet for a pair of dry black sandals.

It rang even louder.

He ignored it and walked off to his dresser and grabbed a new band to support his hair.

It rang even louder than before.

He ignored it.

It rang louder than a soprano.

Alright what the hell was it.

He scouted for whatever the hell it was that was trying to make him deaf. He checked in his drawers, closet, even the pockets of the jeans he _just_ put on, but he still didn't find it. He decided to leave it alone and go into a different room when the ringing suddenly stopped.

He was relieved -- for about three seconds when it riled up again and he growled. What the hell was he looking for?

He stopped and concentrated on the sound, at first it sounded like it was coming from everywhere, but now it sounded like it was coming from...

Under his bed?

He looked skeptically before stepping over to his bed cautiously. He bent down to his hands and knees when confronting the darkness underneath, and he blindly reached for the undistinguishable. It took him several tries to actually grab what it was. It felt square.

He pulled it towards the light, revealing a black and red cellular phone. After a second of contemplating, he determined it as Gaara's, recognizing it from yesterday.

It still rang.

He decided against flipping the phone open, and he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello"? He questioned tentatively.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?! Do you think you're old enough to just". She stopped. It was a habit. The phone line would have ordinarily went dead by now. "Gaara"? She inquired incredulously.

Neji moved the phone back to his ear, moving it away at her brusque outburst. What kind of people does Gaara _talk to_?

"He's not here at the moment". Neji said baffled as to why it is he's even talking to this person. That's right, because he answered it when he told himself not to. Everything made sense.

"Then who is this"?

"Neji"--

"Oh my god, this is Neji? Neji Hyuuga"? She shrilled enthusiastically. Not for the fact that it was actually Neji Hyuuga, _the_ Neji Hyuuga, but for the fact that--"I have heard so much about you. Gaara is like obsessed with you. I think it's cute".

Neji, for the third time in about forty-five minutes, was hit with another wave of surprise.

"What did you say"? Neji asked quickly. Temari sat on the phone quietly before repeating herself.

"I just said he was obsessed with you", then she gasped. "You didn't know"? She said anxiously. "I thought you knew seen you tried to kiss him yesterday night".

"He _told_ you about that"? Neji inquired, franticly losing his composure.

"Yeah". She said as a matter-a-factly, drawling out the vowels. "I'm his big sister, he better damned well have told me. But he said he was scared", Neji's eyes widened. "But then--"

"Wait! He said he was scared"?! Neji curtly asked, rudely interrupting her. "Scared of what"? Perhaps he has _finally_ found the answer to so many questions.

"Of you I guess", she said uncertain. "I don't know, he didn't tell me. Say, I have thee greatest i-dea", she said, dramatically separating syllables, and exaggerating 'the' to 'thee'. "How about you come over for dinner? You and I could chat a bit, you could meet my other annoying brother, _and_ you could see Gaara". She drawled out Gaara's name teasingly. "What do you say to that? I would just love to meet you, just to see what the whole obsession is about".

This was going perfectly well. Absolutely well. Not only did he partially answer Gaara's abrupt behavior, but he was going to see him. Then he would solve everything, and finally piece the puzzle together.

"Yes. That sounds swell. I would love to". He said and smirked adroitly.

"Great, I'll be there in a few".

"See you then".

"And hey", she yelled before he hung up. "You better be hot". She stated and ended their conversation there as the phone line went dead.

Neji brought the phone from his ear and closed it. He sauntered over to the mirror adorned above his dresser, giving his room a more hygienic appearance.

"Hn". Neji implied, rendering himself, cogitating he was rather handsome. Who can argue with a face like that anyhow? "Hot? Not a problem". He replied cockily, and was answered with silence.

He turned back to the window, eminence of the deceased rain shower and Neji smirked.

'_I wonder-is he thinking of me now_'?

* * *

An hour later Sasuke returned to the hospital and headed directly to Naruto's room. He turned a corner and noticed two men on either side of the door. They both wore what looked like black trench coats. The coats were open revealing navy blue vests, and one was taller and more muscular than the other, but that didn't make the small one any less intimidating.

Sasuke sauntered over to the door, only to be halted by the taller of the two men.

"This room is prohibited. Customary to hospital regulations, and we demand you give this patient his privacy". Sasuke glared at him. Who the hell was he to tell him what to do? He narrowed his eyes and noted their badges that read: ANBU.

'_Oh_'.

Was Naruto seriously that injured that _they_ needed to be here? Well they did say something about hospital regulations. Whatever, he'd just wait until they left.

Sasuke listened intently as he heard Naruto talking to someone. Actually, 'talking' would be putting it lightly; it was more along of the lines of arguing.

---------

"No! I can take care of myself"! Naruto yelled. He was sitting up straight scolding his nurse; Shizune. "I don't need anyone looking over my shoulder".

"Naruto, you were _raped_, if we leave you by yourself the chances of it happening again are too risky". Shizune stated. "So it is ordered by the hospital that we have you under supervision for a while. It'll be no more than a week".

"No, no, no! What part of '_no_' don't you get"? Naruto growled. He turned his attention to the window, becoming lost in its surroundings. "Look", he said, his eyes glues to the environmental atmosphere. "It's not going to happen again".

"You can't be too sure of that". Shizune stated carelessly. "Just abide by hospital rules and you can leave Naruto". She insisted, pleading. "Please, I know you don't want to stay here no longer than you have to. And I don't want you to, so please Naruto--"

"_No_", he bellowed ireful, twisting his attention back to her. "I'm _sure_ it won't happen again".

"_How_ are you sure of that"? She retorted semi-irately. Naruto's gaze fell to his lap. He wasn't sure how or _when_ it might happen again, but one thing was for sure, and that was that he knew he was lying to her. He was for sure it would happen again, he just didn't know when, how, or where, but he knew who, why, and what _would _happen.

"Because...because..." he trailed off.

"Because how"?

"Because I'm sure it won't, that's how"? Naruto said, his head curtly shooting up to glare at her.

"That's not good enough for me", she said and scribbled on her clipboard. "I'm scheduling for you for check out in an hour, and you'll be under supervision whether you like it or not".

"You can't do that"! Naruto growled.

"Watch me". She continued to scribble until she looked up and at the door. "You can come in now"!

---------

Sasuke noticed the two men motioning inside Naruto's room and moved back. The more muscular of the two commanders closed the door behind them, and Sasuke starred blankly.

'_As if that's going to stop me from listening'._

The raven neared the door and stood incredibly close, close enough to better perceive the dispute between nurse and patient.

"These will be your escorts", Shizune began. "They will take you to, and from wherever it is you need to go".

"I don't _want_ them". Naruto bit out grudgingly.

"You don't have a choice", she replied with spite.

"Technically, he does". The smaller man spoke, and the brunette and blonde turned to look at him. "If he doesn't want our assistance he doesn't have to take it. Hospital rules incline that he is under supervision, it doesn't specify as to whom has to monitor him". He clarified and turned to Naruto. "If you can find someone other than us, then you won't be bothered, but you must find someone", he said with territorial finality strung to his words.

"I don't need-"

"He can stay with me". They all turn to the raven, of who rushed into the room suddenly.

"Sasuke"? Naruto inquired baffled. "What are _you_ doing here"? He asked offensively.

"He'll stay with me", the raven stated, completely ignoring the blonde. The smaller ANBU member stared at him plainly.

"That's absurd", Shizune protested. "You're only a child yourself, he can't possibly-"

"He's _staying_, with _me_". Sasuke stated earnestly, glaring at her to emphasize his point.

"It's your decision". The shorter operative included, and everyone looked at the blonde in question. "Will you be willing to comply with that"?

"No, I'm not going with him". Naruto said solemnly.

Rule number four:

_Apply aggression to any and all that disobey_

"You're coming with me". Sasuke stated gravely, turning his glare to the blonde. "Even if I have to drag you the entire way there".

"You can't make me".

"You willing to bet on that"! The raven's glare intensifying, disclosing his blood-shot gaze.

"Either you go with him, or come with us". The smaller man stated plainly. Naruto looked back and forth between the Uchiha and the two threatening men for two minutes before sighing.

"Fine", the blonde sighed defeated. "I'll go with him". He said, and his head was lowered to his lap yet again. The two men nodded before walking out without another word. Shizune shook her head.

"If that's what you want", she sighed. Then she stared at Sasuke. "But this means you must take care of him". Sasuke nodded, interpreting his profound responsibilities as they came.

"Help him walk, dress him, wash him-"

"I have to wash him"? Sasuke interrupted.

"Th-that means...", Naruto trailed off, the brunette and raven looking at him.

"Yes you have to wash him, and yes that means exactly what you're thinking". She said with a defiant smile. "Don't worry; you don't have anything he hasn't all ready seen. So...is that clear, you have to take care of him for a week at most, understood"? Sasuke nodded again.

Naruto was hit with a pulsating shock, his eyes exposed inhumanly. "He-he has to see-_me naked_"! Naruto yelled franticly.

"Calm down Dobe". Sasuke growled.

"Shut up Sasuke, just shut up". Naruto barked and turned towards the brunette. "You _don't_ understand,_ he can't _touch me like that". Sasuke only smirked.

'_What an idiot_', the raven thought dryly, but couldn't prevent the inevitable smirk that adorned upon his features.

"Well", Shizune began. "If you were to have simply gone with the two gentlemen that just left of whom which would have provided a woman as your caterer, but they're gone now and you have to deal with it". She concluded, her smile growing ten times as big.

She was strangely enjoying his suffering, which was odd because she was usually for whatever made the patient happy.

"But...but I--"

"Let it go Naruto, you're with me now", the raven mocked. "Why are you freaking out about it anyways"? He teased. "Do you have--something to hide from me Naruto"? Naruto then blushed.

"I'm not hiding anything. You just...shut up okay, because you're not making this any better". Naruto spat, trying to sound wrathfully. Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay. I've scheduled your check out, now just let me go and get your medicine and in an hour you'll be ready to go". She explained cheerily, and sauntered over to the door. "And don't forget to get your belongs from the confiscation counter before exiting the building". She said and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"So...what do you think"? Sasuke inquired teasingly, daring himself to grin, but he only smirked. It was funny.

Naruto huffed childishly, folding his arms over his chest and starring straight ahead at a blank wall.

* * *

Two hours later and Sai was walking the dirt road home from his partner's house. He was fascinated with the present he received; a platinum ring with a black raven imbedded on it with its wings spread as if soaring through the sky. He wore it the middle finger of his right hand.

It was kind of funny taking the ring from her while he could barely remember her name. It started with a 'k', or was it an 'f', maybe an 'm', whatever the hell it was it was still kind of funny.

She said something about that he reminded her of a raven. And something else about that she would have gotten the one with the white raven but another girl came and swiped the last one. And something else along the lines of '_that bitch_'. Whatever, he doesn't really paying attention to her anyways.

Honestly, he thinks her efforts to try and 'woo' him over were rather pathetic and sad rather than complimentary and being cute. It was annoying.

But what was even more annoying.

The sound that was even more annoying.

Was the sound of his feet sinking into mud and echoing that overbearing squish, squash sound. It was never ending; squish, squash, squish, squash, squish, squash! God he wished it would just stop.

He realized he would have to deal it. As long as he was walking, he would have to deal with it.

Damn rain.

Well at least it stopped raining. It started to rain.

Perfect.

Fucking perfect.

He broke out in a sprint when the rain started pouring again. He ran and sheltered under the first building he could find. His day just couldn't get any worse.

First he awoke in Naruto's _closet_. Who wants to wake up in a closet? Then by the time he got to school he had to put up with Anko and her shit. Then he raped Naruto, he wasn't proud of himself for it, but Naruto had to learn, if he could break his heart by saying he _loved_ the Uchiha then he could surely pay for it.

You break it you buy it, but in Naruto's case, Sai was willing to accept down payments. Little by little until Naruto paid his debt.

Next was his damned partner's obsession over him. Her bitching and whining was so irritating he want to strangle her on the spot. And once he finally thinks the day is over and he was going home, this shit happens. Fucking hell.

The only good thing out of this day was that ring. He didn't understand why it was so astounding to him, but it was. It was as if he was put under some type of spell and was amorous with the thing. But he couldn't help but feel that it was trouble, somehow...

He sighed mentally before looking around. He finally realized that he ran and hid somewhere and didn't know where he was. It looked familiar enough. He turned around and through the automatic transparent doors he saw someone in a white coat. Then it dawned on him.

The hospital. What're thee odds of that?

Truthfully, he didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to see Naruto's face, so scared and shocked, it was too much pain to undergo. But he went in anyways.

Taking his first step in, he was the center of attention for about two seconds before everyone attended back to what they were doing. Doctors and nurses scurrying up and down the halls, patients sitting in the waiting area reading old magazine, and screaming that he guessed belong to a woman giving birth. He didn't know for sure, it was just a hunch.

Dragging his wet feet and heavy clothes, he took another step and another until he got the hang of walking with so much weight.

He was walking pass the front desk when someone yelled for him to stop.

"You can't go back there. Visiting hours is over". A woman said. He cocked his head back to look at her. She was in what seemed to be a nurses uniform; the casual blue-green garments.

He stared at her. Hoping she would change her mind, or he would have to change it for her because right now wasn't the time to get on his bad side. His day has been a living hell.

"I'm sorry, but hospital rules. Visiting begins at nine in the morning and ends at seven". She stated. He still only stared. "But if you're here for a different cause, then perhaps I could help. I'm Kaori". She smiled.

How repulsive was that smile? Here he was down in the dumps and she has the nerves to smile. He just wanted to hit her, just one time, but no he would retain himself.

"Perhaps you could". He finally said, and turned around to face her. "I'm actually looking for a Naruto Uzumaki".

"Well I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over".

"You don't understand", Sai said quickly. "I'm not here to visit him". She looked puzzled at the statement. He himself didn't know why he was there in the first place. "I'm merely looking for his room so I could...visit him--tomorrow". He lied.

She looked at him skeptically, tracing his every curve and every wrinkle in his clothes in a matter of seconds.

"Yes. Well I believe the front desk has that information, perhaps you should ask there". She connoted cheerily, and he smiled, taking on a spuriously flabbergasted expression.

"Ha ha, how foolish of me. Of course I should've checked with them first". Sai concurred. She giggled almost inaudibly. "Thank you". He said, wearing his smile genuinely, but all the same, it was still fake.

"Oh no don't thank me. It's my job". Kaori replied gaiety.

"All the same, thank you". Sai nodded, Kaori doing the same before leaving, and he motioned towards the front desk. His smile vanished the moment she was out of sight. He would rather die than smile for another second.

"And how are you this afternoon sir"? The receptionist inquired. Sai prayed to god he wasn't talking to him. "Sir"? Damn, he was. Time for another damned smile, and like a star, he wore it so well. No one ever noticed it was fake.

"Oh I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out there". Sai laughed, and noted that this guy's smile made him just as sick as the woman from before. What the hell was her name again, he was for sure her name started with an 'r', or was it an 's', 'd' maybe? Whatever, he wasn't good with names.

"That's alright. I'm Kanpou how may I help you"?

"I was looking for Naruto Uzumaki's room". The man nodded and disappeared behind the screen of his computer. A few seconds later he reemerged.

"Naruto Uzumaki, correct"? He asked disoriented, and looked at Sai who nodded his approval. "It says here he checked out". Sai's was impassive, his smile still evident. "An hour, and ten minutes ago to be exact". Sai nodded.

"Is that so"? He inquired gently. "Okay well, thank you, bye", he began to walk away but the man couldn't grasp the concept of 'thank you' and 'bye', in Sai's terms it means to shut the hell up the conversation is over. But not this guy, he just had to keep talking...

"By a mister", he drawled the 'er' part, and squinted his eyes to see the name. "Sasuke Uchiha". He said obliviously happy, and his smile broadened.

Sai stopped in his tracks and turned around with the quickness.

"What the hell did you just say"? That caught the receptionist off guard, his smile slowly fading away.

"Ex-excuse me"? He inquired, baffled. Sai stormed over to the desk, slamming his hands on the marble-like-smooth countertop, and Kanpou jumped a mile high.

"What! The hell! Did you just _say_"?! Sai barked, and glared at him. He looked insane. Kanpou slowly reached for the security button under the desk. "Press that button and I'll snap your damn neck". His glare strengthened, sending chills down his spine. "Now repeat yourself".

"I-I said. Naruto U-Uzumaki was ch-checked out". He said shakily. Sai raised his hands from the counter, and brusquely slammed them back down, making Kanpou flinch.

"After that"! Sai's voice was deathly, and horrifying. Not one to mess with.

"By-by a mis-ter Sasuke U-Uchiha". Kanpou sputtered frightened.

"_Uchiha_". Sai growled under his breath. He pushed himself off the desk and stormed out.

Kanpou sunk back into his chair. '_I'm never taking the afternoon shifts again_'.

* * *

"A sunset"? Temari inquired. She was behind the wheel of her red Dodge Ram; a big truck.

"Quite". Neji concurred. He sat in the passenger seat. She said give her a few; he thought she meant minutes, but apparently she meant hours seeing as she picked him up thirty minutes ago, and there conversation was well over three hours ago.

"I guess that's kind of romantic", she assured. "Well considering that it's Gaara, I'm sure if you picked up his pencil he'd think that was romantic. The boy doesn't really know what romance is, he'd prefer to keep to himself". She said, her eyes never leaving the road.

"I've noticed", was Neji's cut reply.

"Maybe you should've gone more casual". She offered, smiling, and Neji turned and looked at her.

"Casual"?

"Yeah you know. A walk on the beach, dinner and a movie, watching the stars, old school type stuff, but I think Gaara would enjoy the sunset. I don't believe he ever actually watched one, they're very beautiful". She finished, parched from her flourishing linguistics.

They reached a red light, and she shifted her head to study the boy.

"But you go for whatever floats your boat, you understand"? She said cheerily. Neji nodded as she turned her attention back to the road and stepped on the accelerator when the light was green.

They sat in silence for a while. Neji opted to look out at the rain as it fell and splashed against the window. He wondered--'_Did I grab my cell phone from off the dresser_'? And he silently searched himself, discerning a square shaped device as indeed he did grab it before leaving. '_Good_'.

"Now", Temari began, retrieving his attention. "_You_ tell me about the garden incident, and whatever else happened today. Gaara tends to leave out details". She stated, very slightly agitated. Neji remained silent. "Tell me from start to finish; I want to know every step you took".

"Very well", the Hyuuga trailed on. "But I want a favor in return". He insisted smugly.

"Which is..."?

"I spend the remainder of the night at your home". Neji elated devilishly, adorned with his conceited Hyuuga smirk. Temari grinned.

"And where do you plan on sleeping"?

"We'll work something out, won't we"? Her grin broadened.

"I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you. After all, I'd look like a pedophile sleeping with you, and Kankuro is too big".

"Then its unanimous, I'll sleep with Gaara".

"Now that that's out the way. Spill it, and--I want _all_ the details". She reminded perpetually, her grin forming a smirk.

She decided to drive around town instead of heading directly home.

* * *

"Are you still having the party or what"?! Hinata all but hollered. She was, again on her cell phone talking to TenTen, barefooted and walking onto the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Sometimes she wonders if that floor was ever anything but cold.

Probably not.

"I don't know". TenTen sighed distressfully.

Hinata bombarded her fridge, rummaging through the contents inside. "Awe c'mon, what about the stripping and the spin the bottle"? She inquired nonchalantly, resurfacing with a ham sandwich, preserved in a plastic container. It was probably Hanabi's lunch for school tomorrow. She'd make her another one later.

"Ms. Hyuuga", TenTen grounded in fraud astonishment. "I can't believe you actually said something like that, you should be ashamed". She babbled motherly.

"I should be ashamed, while you thought of the idea"? Hinata inquired, skepticism skewed between every word. "Right. I have so much to be ashamed about". She said satirically.

"Touché". TenTen concurred. Hinata heard TenTen slurping on some type of beverage through the phone line as the suctioning echoed across the line.

"So what's up with Neji and Gaara"? TenTen asked, intrigued in a rather perplexed way to the young Hyuuga. But nonetheless...

"I don't know. Neji left sometime ago". Hinata answered unflappable.

"With Gaara"? Hinata waited a few seconds as she devoured a bite of the sandwich and swallowed it.

"I don't think so. He got in a car with some lady". She informed, about to take another bite when she realized something. "Come to think of it, I don't think I seen Gaara leave". She said, and walked out into the living room and over to the couch.

"Are you sure he didn't leave with them"?

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, I never seen him leave the house". She flopped down and grabbed the remote, surfing channels. The remote in one hand, her sandwich in the other, and her phone sandwiched between her ear and shoulder.

"Mansion", TenTen corrected, and Hinata rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't actually see her. "Maybe he left before Neji did", she insisted, taking another sip at whatever it was she was drinking.

"Maybe", was Hinata's clipped reply.

"By the way, who did Neji go off with"?

"I don't know". Hinata answer unconcerned. "Neji can handle himself; he is a genius after all".

"A sexy genius". She corrected again, and Hinata sighed incredulously.

"It's not going to happen". The Hyuuga assured. "Just let him go".

"How do you know, it could happen". TenTen said hopefully.

"No", Hinata deadpanned. "It's not going to happen". TenTen huffed into the phone.

"Here you are, supposedly my _best friend_", she sniffled on nonexistent tears. "And you go and shatter my hopes, how could you". She 'cried', sorrowful.

"This is true". Hinata stated lazily. "Time to move on with life". TenTen sat on the phone in silence, stunned at what she just heard.

"Really? Is that how you're going to treat me"? TenTen inquired bitterly offensive. "Don't worry about coming to that party, you're uninvited".

"What party"? Hinata mocked, and smiled to herself. Just as TenTen was about to protest she had an incoming call on her other line.

"Stay on the phone, someone else is calling". She said and clicked onto a different line. "Hello"? She questioned the new caller.

"TenTen"?! It sounded like Ino and all her shouting. TenTen sighed.

"Hold on Ino". She said and clicked back over to Hinata. "Hinata"?

"Hinata"?! Ino shouted enthusiastically. "Is this Ms. Hyuuga"?

"Hey Ino". Hinata greeted dryly. Somehow everyone knew when she was calling without looking at their caller ids. Maybe it had something to do with her shouting.

"TenTen"? Ino called, and said girl gave an 'hn' in recognition. "I have some, probably great news, it depends on how lame you want your party". TenTen furrowed her indiscernible eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean"? She inquired offended.

"She's got it about right". Hinata included imperturbably, yet to have found a channel to be tranquil with.

"My mom isn't going to be at home next week Monday until Wednesday, and my dad has to put in extra hours at the shop that day until from eight to five in the morning". Ino grinned, and giggled deviously. "So I was thinking we have the party then and clean up before he gets home".

"I guess". TenTen said unsteadily.

"Eh". Hinata replied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"What"? Ino inquired. "You've got a better idea"? She said almost feeling insulted.

"Not really". Hinata replied.

"Yeah well, see you both Monday then", Ino said giddily. "Chow". She smooched and hung up.

"I thought it was your party". Hinata regarded. There was absolutely nothing on television, she must've searched through all the channels by now and found nothing. What's the point in having over five hundred channels if nothing is on?

"It is. Sakura, Ino and I are conducting this party now. I've got the entertainment". She cheered haughtily.

"We're going to be bored". Hinata teased. The day was just so boring, and the rain made her drowsy and sulky.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're not invited remember"? TenTen spited. Hinata groaned as her reply. "Anyways, I've got entertainment, Ino's got the music, and Sakura's got the food".

"What about security"? Hinata inquired.

"A lot of people aren't going to be there".

"You're kidding right", the Hyuuga recited disbelievingly. "Ino's hosting a party and there's _not _going to be a lot of people", she scoffed. "Yeah right, and you practically gave her the opportunity, withholding it at her _own_ home...There's going to be _a lot_ of people TenTen, _a lot_ of people".

TenTen stared at nothing, she didn't speak, and it didn't even sound like she was breathing. Her eyes were wide in shock, but for all Hinata knew, she could've possibly had a heart attack.

"TenTen"? Hinata inquired. "TenTen, are you alright"? Hinata sounded anxious.

"Dear god, you're right. I've given her absolute control; she's going to have everything that defines sex at that party now". TenTen murmured. "I-I'll call you back". Her voice sounded lost in thought, or in astonishment, it was hard to tell.

"Okay", Hinata drawled. "Talk to you later then". They smooched and ended the conversation. Hinata threw her phone on the coffee table before sighing. She looked so lazy sprawled out on the couch, a hand dangling from the edge, the remote in her dangling arm, eyelids half open, with a sandwich in her other hand.

"It's so boring". She sighed. "I do wonder where Neji went though". She thought aloud and smirked.

'_Neither he nor Gaara is here, where could they have gone_'?

* * *

Sasuke was in the kitchen making dinner while Naruto was lying sprawled out on the couch trying to get comfortable.

Sasuke poked his head out into the living room, noting that the blonde was fast asleep. The rain must've accumulated to his medicines after effects. Shizune gave him some ibuprofen as a source of pain relieve. She said something about taking one every four to six hours, giving him a pill before he left the hospital.

Putting that little information into consideration and the bit about the rain accumulating to his comatose-ness it was without a doubt he'd be falling asleep sooner or later.

Sasuke sighed before placing his cook wear on the stove and sauntering into the living area. Stepping next to the blonde he lifted him in his arms and carried him up the stairs.

'_Damned spiral staircase_'. They were making it much more difficult then it had to be.

He determined whether or not to have Naruto sleep in his bed, but decided against the idea. So he opted to give him the bed at the end of the hall. He was sure that Naruto would want his space, and Naruto sleeping with him wasn't the brightest idea in the '_Uchiha Handbook'._

He opened the door and laid Naruto onto the bed. The room wasn't much, it wasn't decorative or welcoming, it was just a room. A blank, white walled, with an oak dresser room, and a shanty closet from the looks of the door. It had a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock. It also had a window that a branch from a tree constantly scraped against. The only good that came out of that room was the balcony with a scanty view of the village's street lights and pedestrians.

Sasuke turned on the lamp, and began to fluff his pillow, lifting his head slightly he placed the rectangular shaped cotton underneath his head. He drew a thin layer, proclaimed to be blankets over his body.

Sasuke starred down at him. How did he go and mess up something like this? This boy was gorgeous! He looked so innocent, how could someone who looks so innocent look as if they're hurting so much?

The raven looked over at the clock that read: 7:52. Then he diverted his gaze back to the blonde. Why did he offer to take Naruto in anyways? He couldn't take care of someone else! He could cook, he could clean, which he'd rather not do, and he could help Naruto get around but anything more might be a bit too much.

Bathing him? Now that could be fun, but at the same time...eh he didn't know anymore. He offered, now he has to do it, it's as simple as that.

He sighed.

He switched off the lamp. Tentatively he leant down, and reluctantly placed a kiss on his forehead. Naruto shifted slightly when Sasuke pulled away.

The raven sauntered over to the door, stopping before leaving.

"Good night, Naruto". Then he opened and closed the door behind him.

While standing outside Naruto's bedroom door the raven sighed. He was going to have to muster up some type of courage or abrupt idiocy to tell him. Or blurt it out. He just hoped he didn't attain simple retardation before he does gallantry.

He sighed once again, and led himself back down the steps and into the kitchen.

* * *

Sai halted dead in his tracks. Naruto wasn't at his apartment. The door was still kicked in, which was amazing, you would think someone would have fixed it by now, but obviously not.

The infuriated raven stormed through every inch of Naruto's apartment, but he was neither here nor there whatever he searched.

He sauntered into his bedroom, again amazed at the door that has yet to be repair or replaced. But that wasn't important right now. Naruto wasn't in his bed, he wasn't _under_ the bed.

Now why the hell would he be there?

Nor was he in the closet, nor bathroom, nor kitchen, nor front room. He wasn't anywhere.

'_The Uchiha checked him out_'. Sai recalled thoughtfully. '_He didn't bring him home, so where could he have taken him_'? He figured he could always go back to the hospital and ask, but what good would that do? He was for sure they didn't know, and even so there's a possibility they wouldn't disclose that information to him, and he didn't, couldn't see those smiling faces again. Who smiles in a hospital?

Sai grieved as he drug his feet along the carpet and flopped down on Naruto's bed, wet. His eyes were downcast in thought.

'_Where would the Uchiha have taken him_'?

Sai looked up at the ceiling, then at the clock on the nightstand that read: 8:00. His eyes grazed over a photo that sat on the nightstand and he grabbed it. It was framed, which enhanced his frustration further. But what really got under his skin was that it was a photo of...

"_Uchiha_", he hissed maliciously. What else would piss him off so much?

The photo was of Naruto and Sasuke, and from the looks of it they were pretty young, about seven or eight. Naruto was grinning with an arm over Sasuke's shoulders and his other hand angled into a peace sign, his eyes closed for some apparent reason. Sasuke in turn had his arms folded over his chest a small smile forming the curve of his lips, his gazed settle on Naruto. He actually looked friendly.

Sai studied the picture a while, starring back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto.

...............

"You little fuck". Sai snickered. He threw the picture on the floor, making sure he broke it when he rose to his feet. "And here I thought the Uchiha _wasn't _gay. Ha ha, yes, how foolish of me". He sauntered through the doorway of the apartment, shoving his hands in his pockets before exiting from the first floor door, and stepping back out into the rain.

"Clever Uchiha, very clever". He smirked.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you Gaara". Kankurou sighed. He and Gaara were in the living room. Gaara sat on the couch parallel to his. "I know I wanted to help and all, but really only you can say why you ran away". Kankurou stated wearisomely.

Gaara glared at him. He had his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. "I thought you said you wanted to help". Gaara retorted monotone. Kankurou sighed again and sank lower into the couch. If he went any lower he would be sitting on the floor.

"I do, but we've been trying to figure this out for the last _two hours_". The brunette said a matter-a-factly. "Don't you like him"?

"Yes", the redhead stated dryly.

"So why'd you run"?

"I don't know". Gaara said. Kankurou threw his hands in the air dramatically. He sat up in on the couch properly before rising to his feet.

"Alright I'm done. You don't know anything, do you"? The brunette inquired spitefully. Gaara's glared enraged. "You don't know why you like him, why you kissed him, or why you ran! Damn it Gaara, you have to know _something_"! He murmured energetically.

Gaara stared at him and as every second went by his stare grew fiercer. Who did he think he was? He could very well kill him if he wanted. But he didn't want to, not yet anyways.

"How'd you feel when you kissed him"? Kankurou asked.

"What are you, his therapist"? They both turn to look at the woman in the doorway as she tossed her keys on the small glass table.

"Oh thank god you're here", Kankurou praised. He ran to her side, and pointed a finger at the redhead. "Talk to him". He demanded pleadingly.

Gaara remained silent, only glaring at the two of them. Particularly his brother.

"He ran away from that Hyuuga kid after kissing him", Kankuro explained.

"I know Kankuro, I know", she said softly, and he looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know"? Kankuro inquired skeptically. "And where were you"?

"Our little brother is finally in love, or thinks he is". Temari sauntered to the couch, and stood on Gaara's side. The redhead shifted so he could see her better. Kankuro was on the other end of silence as his eyes and blank expression bestowed upon his features disclosed his obliviousness.

"Are you afraid, Gaara"? Temari inquired sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"I'm not afraid of anything or anyone". He stated candidly, and diverted his sights to his brother.

"Temari, what're you talking about"? The brunette asked dumbfounded. He walked over to the couch and sat down in his previous position.

Gaara continued to stare at Kankurou even when he walked to the couch, tracing his movements with his eyes. Then unexpectedly he found himself being embraced by his sister, and he quickly made an effort to rip himself from her embodiment. She was a bit wet.

"Release me". Gaara growled. "_Now_"! Her hold grew tighter.

"It's alright Gaara", she consoled. "It's your first time. Kankurou and I have gone threw this before". She assured, ceding her grip on him. Kankuro's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean _I _went threw it? I never loved anyone, except for you two but that's unconditional"? He insisted. Temari shook her head.

"You remember Mikoshi"? She asked and both she and Gaara noticed how he tensed up instantly, and she smiled. "I'm guessing you remember".

"And you with Sajin". Kankurou teased, and smirked. Temari didn't seem phased by it and clear her throat.

"Yeah well, now its Gaara and Neji". She grinned, looking down at Gaara. She replaced her hand on his shoulder again. "You don't have to be afraid, we're here with you".

"Yeah, we're here if you need us". Kankurou included. Gaara held back the goad to sigh.

"And what would I be afraid of"? He inquired boisterous.

Kankurou and Temari looked at each other before smiling, and then looking back at Gaara. Kankurou chuckled slightly.

"Commitment", they both stated harmonically. Gaara stared directly ahead, his visage expressing contemplation.

"I doubt that". Gaara insisted. They both took at seat on either side of him; Kankurou giving him pats on the back, while Temari rubbed his thighs comfortingly.

"You might as well start believing it". Kankurou recited insolently cheery, a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll be with you". Temari consoled empathetically, restricting tears from overflowing. "I'm so happy for you". She said tearful.

"I'm not afraid of commitment". The redhead simply stated.

"Then can you explain why you like him"? Kankurou inquired, his smile never leaving. "Why you kissed him", his smile faded slowly as he lifted a brow knowingly. "Or even more, why you ran when you had a perfect opportunity"?

Gaara remained silent. He didn't know why he liked him exactly. Of course he was mature, sexy, and well-mannered, but that wasn't why. It something about him that he liked, but didn't know what...

He kissed him because he wanted to, and his sexual drive pushed him to do it. But he had to have liked something about the Hyuuga before his libido could even push him to do something like that, but he didn't know what he liked about him, therefore, he didn't actually know _why_ he kissed him.

He ran because he was scared...

His eyes widened. "I was scared", he asked himself.

"It's alright Gaara", Temari aided. "You don't have to be scared anymore, we'll help you with _whatever_ you need".

Kankurou laughed.

"Who would've thought, Gaara, of all people"? Kankurou teased. "No offense bro but you look like a serial killer". He joked and was hit in the back of the head.

"Shut up Kankurou". Temari growled. The brunette held his head.

"Ow! I said no offense". He barked belligerently. "Bitter woman", he murmured.

"I was scared"? Gaara inquired to himself, incredulously. Kankurou stared at him for a while before looking at Temari.

"Um...Gaara it's no big deal". Kankurou solaced. He turned to Temari who wore an indescribable grin.

"Gaara, I have someone who you might like", she said exultantly, causing Gaara to snap from his mesmeric daze and looked at her. "And he's hot". She finished. "You can come in". She yelled.

Gaara hesitantly turned towards the doorway that connected into the kitchen. His eyes grew ten times as before when Neji stood in the doorway, his hands in his pocket, trickles of water dripping down his face.

"Who is that"? Kankurou asked confused, and Temari giggled at Gaara's reaction.

"My good man, this is none other than the mysterious, and very sexy, Neji Hyuuga". She grinned.

"This is him"? Kankurou inquired, impressed. "At least I can see why you're obsessed with him".

"You're so gay"? Temari joked facetiously. "No offense guy's". Then she was hit in the back of the head, and glared at the brunette.

"Shut up Temari", Kankurou mocked..."Maybe we should go upstairs and give them some privacy". He suggested. Temari nodded, and they sauntered up the stairs, Temari stopping halfway and settling on one of the steps. "I said, _up_ the stairs 'Mari".

"I am _up_ the stairs. You never said how far". He rolled his eyes before hauling her up the stairs by the nape of her shirt, as she protested against his hold. "Kankurou, I'm going to _kill you_". She growled malevolently, disappearing beyond the staircase.

The two teens were uncommunicative, settling in silence.

"Is that why you ran"? Neji inquired, not moving from his doorway space. Gaara was reticent. They were faced with another moment of silence.

...............

"One of you say something"! Temari yelled.

"Stop it 'Mari". Kankurou yelled and hauled her away again. Once they were up the stairs Neji and Gaara could have sworn they heard Kankurou hollering in pain, and Temari say something like '_I told you I was going to _kill you didn't I'?!

"They're...special". Neji said.

"They're more than that". Gaara said monotone, with a hint of an indescribable emotion. Neji chuckled softly before they entered another awkward moment of solitude, Gaara turning away.

"I didn't mean to scare you". Neji blurted, and Gaara turned back to him. "I thought you, we..." he trailed off.

"It's not your fault". Gaara said somewhat embarrassed, and looked down at the floor. His glare never softened. Neji tentatively took a step forward.

"You could've warned me. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like". Neji stated softly. He took another step forward. "But I suppose, I could have been more considerate myself". Neji resisted the urge to sigh, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Neji hesitantly sauntered next to the couch across from the redhead, his hands remaining buried deep in his pockets.

"It's not your fault". Gaara repeated monotone. He reluctantly raised his head to face the other teen, his visage softened. Somewhat. As soft as Gaara's face could soften anyways. They stared into each others eyes.

Green and White.

"I'm...sorry". Neji would've been taken aback if this had been any other moment, Gaara actually said 'sorry', and meant it? Their relationship was going to go far.

Neji sauntered to him and sat down. "You haven't anything to be sorry about". Neji enclose him into his arms. Gaara allowed his body to be drug into the Hyuuga's embrace and be pulled into his chest.

Gaara pushed himself away, and looked up into his eyes. "You're wet". He stated dryly.

Neji leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together.

"You're cold to", Gaara said, breaking contact, and Neji smiled.

"As long as you're happy". Gaara smirked before feeling his lips brush against his once again, and Neji genteelly pushed him on his back, sinking lower and lower into the couch.

"It's about time". Temari whispered from the staircase, and Kankuro nodded.

"I don't think I could've taken another second down there with Gaara, talking about _him_". Kankuro sighed.

"Now let's hope Gaara's happy". Temari said softly, and Kankuro sauntered up the stairs. "Where are you going"?

"To call Mikoshi", he grinned.

"Wait", Temari whispered alarmed. "Let me call Sajin first".

"You have a cell phone, call him". Kankuro stated before dashing up the stairs.

Neji released Gaara's lips, lifting his head slightly.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night"? Neji inquired.

"As long as you sleep with me". Gaara insisted.

"I don't think I would if I didn't". Gaara's smirk returned, and he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down into another kiss.

The rain stopped pouring, turning into a light shower. That should stop by morning though. Although, it might be a bit cold.

Much, to Gaara's likings.

* * *

**:)(:**

**I think I kind of took a few unintentional turns at the end of the story. They're both supposed to be together, but I think it got kind of sluggish. ^_^ I'll edited it later if I messed up anywhere. That way I can go through the entire story.**

**^_^Great, :D Good, [:(] Bad, T^T Horrible? ^_^**

**Review Please!! :)**


	9. Mens Sana in Corpore Sano

**Author's note: Okay, for the last time. I don't think I can put a website name up here, so go to leaf ninja .com (erase the spaces) _then_ biographies. ^_^ That should be a lot more helpful. **

**Okay, what I said before about you understanding why I say so many 'strong' words being in this chpater as well as the last was a--lie, unintentionally of course, but in this chapter you won't really understand why I use so many 'strong' words--sorry.**

* * *

**Mens Sana in Corpore Sano**

Naruto arose the next morning in another unfamiliar room. He yawned and stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He laggardly threw the blankets aside and slid out of bed.

He looked down and noticed he didn't have any clothes on, save for his boxers and black t-shirt. He looked around and seen his pants and shirt neatly folded on top of the dresser. He decided to forget about it for now, and be more concerned with locating a bathroom. He sluggishly strode out the door and into the hallway.

He wondered where Sasuke's room was. He could go from room to room and look for it, and he was sure he could tell which one would be Sasuke's, he probably had a dark room.

Naruto snorted.

'_How predictable would that be_'? Naruto didn't hate Sasuke anymore, he never did, but he found it quite enjoyable acting like he did. Sasuke seemed to be paying more attention to him, and is being _much_ nicer than usual. He didn't know why, probably because of the situation he guessed.

"Where is he anyways"? Naruto thought aloud. Naruto thought about it for a moment before concluding that it was Thursday. "He's probably at school". Naruto shrugged. He stagnantly dragged himself along looking for the bathroom.

'_I guess I do have to open every door_'. He sighed. He used the wall to support him enough to walk. He opened a door that was two doors down from the room he was in, and found that it was another bedroom exactly like the other, save for the fact that it didn't have the balcony. He closed it and moved on to the next one.

The door across from it.

Books were everywhere. He guessed it was a miniature library. '_If this is the small one, then where is the big one_'? He indifferently closed the door and continued on.

He opened the door diagonally from the library room.

There wasn't anything in it, but a simple window. He closed the door behind him.

'_That was boring enough_'. He looked across from the empty room, his eyes resting on a sign that read: "Stay Out" and he rolled his eyes. '_Could he be anymore standoffish_'? There was no doubt in his mind that that was Sasuke's room.

Naruto looked down the hall from which he came, noting that that was a long way from where he stood. Then he looked in the opposing direction, and something caught his eye, he didn't understand why he was mesmerized by it, but he was.

It was a doorknob. It had letters surrounding it. He cautiously sauntered over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He traced the letters, and tried to read it. It said: 'Mens sana in corpore sano'. He didn't know what that meant.

He hesitantly twisted the knob.

"I wouldn't do that". Naruto jumped a mile high and slowly turned around. Sasuke stood across from him, three doors down. He wore only his boxers as he leaned against the door frame, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What're you doing here"? Naruto inquired, his eyes falling lower, running over ever curve of his body. He almost shuddered.

"Hmph. I live here, remember"? Sasuke yawned again and stretched his arms up a little too high as his boxers rose up, revealing the tip of his manhood. Then he lowered them. "Or did you forget". He sighed, his face impassive.

Naruto's eyes were wide under some type of hypnosis, starring down at Sasuke's crotch, hoping for another--peek.

"What're you looking at"? Sasuke asked indignantly. Naruto tensed, and whipped his head up, looking him directly in the eyes.

"N-nothing". Naruto said quickly. He cleared his throat and attempted to change his tone. "Why aren't you at school"? He inquired wrathfully, glaring at the raven in question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leisurely disappeared back into his room, Naruto towed behind.

"Who are you, my brother now"? Sasuke sauntered over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, and slid it over the top of his head. "I'm not there, because I don't want to be. Happy"?

"Not exactly", Naruto said, speculating his room. It wasn't totally dark. The walls were painted a color that wasn't exactly black, but more like black and gray mixed, making a somewhat dingy black color. But the color wasn't fading, it was still solid.

His bed, which had navy blue colored railings, was pretty big for one person. Naruto guessed about three people at the most could fit on his bed and be comfortable, and it was placed in the middle of the floor. There were two windows on either side of the bed, and a black dresser. He also had a bathroom _connected_ to his room, and he had a smooth wooden floor, not one of the worn out ones that you'd usually see. It might have been brown, but it could very well be black, there was no telling with the drapes covering the window. And there was a single desk in the corner as his working space; he assumed.

"Pull back the curtains". Naruto demanded and limped over to the window. Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could pull back the drapes.

"I like my room dark". Sasuke insisted. Naruto jerked his wrist from his grasp.

"Well I don't". Naruto stated gravely, and Sasuke glared at him as he reached for the curtains again, and he grabbed his wrists again.

"Well this isn't your room, now is it"? Sasuke inquired solemnly. Naruto pulled away from him and winced when he almost fell over, being captured by Sasuke before falling onto the bed. "Stop being so rowdy, you did just get out of the hospital, or have you forgotten that to"?

Naruto vigorously rends himself from Sasuke, accidentally falling onto the bed. He reflexively grabbed Sasuke's forearm, pulling him down as well. Naruto hissed under Sasuke's weight, and Sasuke quickly rolled over.

"Naruto, are you alright"? Sasuke asked anxiously, studying Naruto's achy bodily sensation. Sasuke helped him sit up.

"Why do you even care"? Naruto growled.

"Because I have to". Sasuke stated as he tried to get Naruto to onto his feet, and was flabbergasted when the blonde pushed him away, resulting in Naruto falling back onto the bed, using his elbows to support himself. "What is wrong with you"?! Sasuke inquired almost indignantly.

"You only care about me when you _have_ to". Naruto whispered sternly. "You don't care anything about me, do you Sasuke"? He inquired, glaring into the Uchiha's obsidian eyes.

"What? What are you talking about"? Sasuke inquired, baffled and somewhat insulted. Naruto turned to look at the door.

"I've always tried to be nice to you, but you never appreciated anything I did". Naruto curtly twisted his head back to the Uchiha. "You always think of yourself, like no one else has problems, also acting so selfish towards _everyone_". He growled.

Sasuke blinked, confused. "Where is all this _coming from_? Is this because of the curtains? Fine". Sasuke pulled back the drapes shielding the window. "There opened, are you happy now"?

Naruto strived to stand on his feet, and his glare was more death-defying then one could ever think it to be. "It's not about the damn curtains Sasuke"! Naruto yelled, pushing him with as much vigor he could muster up.

Sasuke staggered backwards, falling on his ass. He looked up at Naruto with death in his eyes. He was beyond angry, but it didn't seem to daunt the blonde whatsoever as he continued to yell.

"It's about you! It's always been about you! You always think of yourself! What about others? What about _me_"?! Naruto barked, he gallantly stirred up enough strength to haul Sasuke up by his collar. "This all happened because of _you_"!

Sasuke was taken back by Naruto jerking him in the air by his shirt, but he soon came back to reality, his face portraying an affliction of animosity. His deathly glare narrowed steeper, Naruto starring into orbs of blazing fire.

"How the hell is this because of me"?! Sasuke hollered. He didn't make an attempt to break free from the blonde. "I'm not the one who raped you"! Naruto gritted his teeth. "Go find who did and blame them for this, not _me_"!

Naruto abruptly jerked him closer, their lips almost touching. "Because of your little episode I was vulnerable enough for this to happen. Because I care about _you_ I was raped". Naruto bit back.

Sasuke shoved him back into the window. Naruto quickly held onto the windowsill to steady himself. "I never _asked you_ to care about me Naruto"! Sasuke shouted indignantly.

"Why are you so _selfish_"?! Naruto spat, in inquiry.

"I never asked to meet you"! Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's knuckles clenched around the sill of the window, his head lowered to his feet. "So selfish, selfish, selfish", he chanted, murmuring.

"I never _wanted_ to be your friend"! Naruto's murmuring perceived to be more vivid, becoming louder. "Why can't you understand"! Sasuke shouted, gripping Naruto by his collar, brusquely jerking him forward in the heat of the moment. "Why can't you understand, I ha--", he bit his tongue before the word slipped out. He was about to say it--again.

His grip loosened, but his eyes remained unyielding, animosity still eminent.

Naruto's head curtly shot up, something beyond death manifesting within his eyes.

"You hate me"! Naruto growled. Sasuke's eyes softened, along with his voice.

"I didn't say that". Naruto shoved him back.

"Fuck you Sasuke! Fucking _selfish bastard_"! Naruto propelled from the windowsill, delivering a punch to his jaw, emancipating his general posture.

Sasuke tottered back, falling on his ass a second time. He looked up at Naruto, his features softened, starring into Naruto's red eyes. Those eyes were so threatening, that dream, so overbearing it sent a shiver through his body.

Then Sasuke seen Naruto yelling, but couldn't hear him. Looming over him like that fifty foot giant had his interior shaking in fear. '_It wasn't Naruto, it wasn't Naruto_', he chanted solace.

Naruto stepped over him and limped out the room, grabbing a hold of the door frame when in the doorway, he pushed himself off the frame and onto the wall, using it as assistance to uphold himself.

Sasuke flinched slightly when Naruto's door open and slammed closed. He lingered on the floor, absently starring out the window. That dream was going to haunt him for the rest of his life; all because of stuporously telling Naruto he 'hated' him.

'_That wasn't Naruto_', he assured. '_Naruto isn't like that, he isn't a monster_'. This seemed to calm him down, bit by bit, and he dragged himself back to reality. He felt a sharp pain in his jaw. He grabbed it and lightly moved it left and right, feeling as if it were disconnected. He couldn't doubt that that was Naruto who did that.

Sasuke quickly got up and ran to Naruto's room.

He opened the door and seen Naruto with his jacket on, but having a hard time pulling his pants on. He was lying on the bed, on his back trying to pull them up.

"Where are you going"? Sasuke inquired. No response. "Naruto, where are you going"? He reiterated, solemnly. No response.

Sasuke stormed over to the blonde who had his pants on halfway and stood in front of him, grabbing his wrist. "Where are you going"? Sasuke all but yelled.

Naruto looked up, and Sasuke was taken aback.

Naruto's eyes were red...

And watery.

Tears. Sasuke must've seen his eyes water with tears, and seen them turn red, suspecting Naruto to turn into the monster in his dream.

"Home". Naruto growled tearfully. "Let me go". Naruto demanded, his hands clenched around the waistline of his pants.

"You can't go home". Sasuke stated, slightly surprised. Naruto fought against Sasuke's hold.

"Let...go"! Naruto struggled, his strength seeping away, but not wanting to give in to his tears he tried to pull his pants up. Sasuke's grasp tightened.

"You're not going home Naruto". Sasuke stated defiantly. "I have to take care of you. I'm responsible for you".

Naruto snarled. "Why does it even _matter to you_"?! Naruto emphasized, straining his arms to try another failed attempt to draw up his pants as Sasuke's grip only tightened around his wrists. He winced, and Sasuke's hands loosened around his wrists a tiny bit.

"Because I said I would. That's why it matters". Sasuke dared his voice to soften. Naruto snarled again before jerking the pants upward. Contempt with the fact that they weren't coming up with Sasuke holding his wrists, he gave up on them.

"You hate me anyways". Naruto softly said, turning his head away from the Uchiha.

"I never said that". Sasuke insisted.

"So what, you wanted to". He managed to push back his tears, but one chose to slowly roll down the cheek exposed to the raven.

Sasuke released one of his wrists, and lightly he wiped the tear away. "But I didn't, because I don't".

Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke. "Then why'd you--"

"I didn't mean to, I was--mad, I guess". He guessed. He was. "I didn't say it intentionally, I never have".

"So you don't hate me"? Naruto inquired, slowly lifting himself up as Sasuke released his other hand and backed away. Sasuke smirked.

"Would I have offered responsibility over you if I did"? A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face, and he sniffled.

"I guess not" and Sasuke snorted lightly. The raven sat next to him on the bed. They both sat quietly for a while...

"You're kind of strong...for a Dobe that is". Sasuke opted, starring at the blonde, of who was starring back. Naruto chuckled.

"Are you thinking about changing my name now"? Naruto grinned. Sasuke was amazed at Naruto's sudden bounce back. Sasuke smirked again.

"Don't count too much on that. You're still a Moron". The raven teased, and Naruto shrugged.

"Then you're still a bastard".

"Hmph. I can live with that". Sasuke said nonchalant, and turned towards the window and at the tree branch pressed against it, silence filling the air.

.........

"Um...Sasuke", the Uchiha turned back to Naruto. "Where's the bathroom"? Sasuke admired him before allowing yet another smirk to grace the curve of his lips.

Sasuke rose to his feet. "C'mon". He gestured his hand to him, and Naruto obliged by taking it within his own, permitting Sasuke to pull him to his feet. Sasuke put his arm over his shoulder, using himself as support as they laggardly sauntered out the door.

---------

_An hour or so later_

Naruto lied sprawled out on the couch, only his t-shirt and boxers present. His eyes open. He stared bored at the T.V, waiting for it to entertain him with something more interesting than whatever it was he was watching.

Sasuke, of who was in the kitchen, was just finishing breakfast. And on cue, the toasted bread sprung from the toaster.

Sasuke poked his head around the corner, discerning Naruto flicking through channels and throw the remote on the table, digging the heel of his hand into his eyes, frustrated.

Sasuke thought the way Naruto laid on the couch was, weird to say the least. He sat as if he weren't trying to lie on something. He lied with his head on the arm rest, his torso on one of the cushions, and his lower body was arranged so that his legs were on the edge of the couch, disclosing a bundle of space on the back portion of his legs cushion.

How weird. But Sasuke wasn't too intrigued by it, so he left it alone, albeit, Naruto did lie like that the afternoon he got there, but whatever...

Sasuke snorted to himself

'_What a Dobe_', then he smirked.

But his smirk slowly slipped from his face.

Sasuke readied Naruto's plate, and sauntered into the living room. He stood behind the couch starring down the blonde. Naruto still had his hands buried into his eyes.

"Naruto". Sasuke called. Naruto removed his hands and looked up. "Breakfast is ready".

"Finally", Naruto sighed. He shifted to the side of the couch, wincing slightly. Having his feet touching the floor he tried to push himself up, but fell back down with a hiss. Sasuke only stared. Naruto tried again, but again, he fell down, releasing another violently audible groan.

"Sasuke", Naruto hissed. "Help me"! Sasuke snapped out of whatever daze he was in and walked around to the front of the couch. Naruto noticed something meagerly wrong with him. It was something that wasn't there...his smirk, or at least impassiveness. Sasuke actually looked apprehensive about something, and is showing it.

Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Give me your hand". Sasuke ordered. Naruto obeyed. Sasuke bent down and pulled his arm over is shoulder. As he was pulling him up, Sasuke dropped him.

"Sasuke"! Naruto growled, glaring up at the boy painfully. The Uchiha looked down at him, protruding that same apprehensive expression. "What is wrong with you"?

"I need to ask you--a question". Sasuke stated, reluctantly placing himself beside Naruto on the couch.

"Can't it wait after breakfast"?

"No".

"Was it so important that you had to drop me"? Naruto nearly yelled. Sasuke didn't respond to that, watching Naruto intently as the blonde did the same with him...

"What's the question"? Naruto inquired finally, defeat tracing his words. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while.

............

"Well", Naruto goaded. Still, Sasuke said nothing.

Starring off at the deceased television screen, he opted to speak.

"How--did I hurt you"? Sasuke asked, almost saddened to have spoken the words. Naruto looked at him blankly, the Uchiha's gaze remaining contempt with starring at the dead television.

"What"? Naruto inquired, perplexed.

"How did I hurt you, Naruto"? Sasuke repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about". Naruto stated, and sighed. "Can I go eat now"?

"No". Sasuke stated gravely. He reluctantly rotated his sight to the blonde. "Naruto you said I hurt you, and I want to know how". Sasuke said, tempted to glare at him, but he didn't.

Naruto stared at him blankly again, and blinked a few times. "I never said that".

"Yes you did", Sasuke turned away from him. "In my dream you did". He whispered, Naruto managing to capture his quiet tone.

"I said it in a dream"? Naruto asked, puzzled. "Well there you go, it was only a dream. Now help me up". Naruto grabbed his shoulder to push himself up, but Sasuke impulsively smacked his hand away, standing in the process.

"No Naruto", Sasuke nearly deadpanned. His voice a deep monotone, a hint of indistinguishable emotion intertwined between. "Not until I know why you said that".

"Sasuke it was only a--"

"It wasn't just a dream"! Sasuke yelled abrupt. "It was real. You always look as though I hurt you, even when you're asleep you look as though you're hurting, and I want to know what _I_ did"!

Naruto glared at him. "Maybe I look like I'm hurting because I was just _raped_,_ maybe_"!

"No, that's not it! You _know_ that's not it! Just tell me, you're not the only one hurting from it". Sasuke blurted. Had this been by perchance, another moment and situation, he would have probably felt a tad bit embarrassed, but he didn't.

............

Sasuke snarled, frustrated and in a sudden jerking motion, Naruto was dangling in the air by his collar and took a sharp intake of breath. "Damn it Naruto, _tell me_"! The raven growled spitefully, snarling again with the blonde's silent treatment. "_Tell me why_"! Sasuke violently shook him once, stopping when he winced.

Naruto lowered his eyes elsewhere, not wanting to see the Uchiha's face. The look in his eyes was so terrifying.

Naruto sighed.

"It's hard to explain". He finally said, quietly. He felt Sasuke's grip loosen a bit, then he felt his feet touch the floor, but still, he didn't want to look up at the Uchiha. He felt Sasuke's hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down onto the sofa.

"You can try". Sasuke insisted softly. Naruto slowly looked up. Sasuke's eyes softened, illuminating a gentler visage, and didn't look as frightening as before.

Sasuke assumed his previous position on the sofa next to Naruto.

They were quiet for a while, Naruto looking down at the floor.

"Naruto"? Sasuke inquired. "Naruto, tell me. I want to know. I _have_ to know". He fought against himself to not say 'please', albeit he wouldn't normally resort to begging anyone about anything. But this wasn't anyone about anything. This is someone who he cares about, and in some way, damaged.

"It's a long story Sasuke". Naruto answered, his eyes remaining downcast as he spoke in a softer tone than before, but Sasuke heard him.

Sasuke boldly fought against himself to comfort the blonde.

A battle he finally won.

He hesitantly loomed his arm over Naruto's shoulder before delicately placing it onto his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's action, but after a while he allowed himself to surrender into the Uchiha's embrace.

"We're going to be together for an entire week Naruto", Sasuke stated softly. "We've got time".

............

Sasuke sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it". Naruto admitted, seeking more warmth within Sasuke's arm.

"Either we talk about this, or we could go to the bathroom now and wash up". Sasuke insisted, and watched and felt as Naruto tensed in his arm, and he smirked. "So"?

Naruto sighed after a while...

"Alright Sasuke". He sighed again. "I'll go--wash up now". Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged from his head. He wasn't expecting him to actually agree to that it was only a threat, not an actually option. He didn't know what to say next. How is he supposed to approach this?

"Are you sure"? Sasuke inquired, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed deeply. "Let's go then". He said sternly, although the inside was more wearily spoken.

Sasuke helped him up, with one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder, they ascended the staircase. Naruto didn't try to make eye contact.

'_Why doesn't _anything_ go right for me_'? Sasuke asked himself loathsomely.

* * *

Neji was sound asleep in Gaara's bed. Every muscle in his body was relaxed and loose. He was indulged within a comfortable sleep, cradling to himself as Gaara was nowhere to be found.

Then...

Something started ringing.

Something was ringing and it sounded close.

Close, and annoying as hell.

Neji groaned hoarsely, his eyes blinking open half way. He rolled over to his side, his hand blindly searching for the source of the ringing. He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello"? His voice outlined a raucous tone.

"Where the _heck_ are you"?! Someone whispered irately. He groaned before sitting up and yawning. His eyes strained themselves to open as the sunlight shone through the rectangular window, stirred their sensitivity. He cleared his throat.

"Who is this"? He inquired irritably.

"You don't know your own cousin"?

......

"Hinata"?

"Congratulations. Now where are you"? She inquired impatiently. "Its 12:00, why aren't you at school"?

He turned to the clock on the nightstand, and that indeed it was 12:00. His eyes widened after the cloud of mist shrouding his brain; sleep, faded.

"I'll explain later". He assured, and closed the phone. In that particular moment, Gaara chose to come into the room. They stared at each other.

Neji studied him, noting every curve of his bare torso. He looked down further but was disappointed to have seen he had pants on.

"Good morning". Gaara said monotone, and Neji nodded.

"Its 12:00". Neji stated. Gaara sauntered over to his nightstand.

"Yes it is". The redhead confirmed and opened the top of the nightstand. He withdrew a deep, velvety-red shirt and slid it over his head.

"Was school canceled"? Neji inquired, indifference towing his words. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you want to go"? Gaara inquired. Neji didn't really care; he could miss a day to stay with Gaara. It's not like it matters anyways, they weren't teaching anything special. Neji shook his head.

"Where are your brother and sister"? Neji inquired.

"Kankurou's at school. Temari is asleep". Gaara answered, his eyes locked on the Hyuuga's. "Breakfast is upstairs if you like".

"You the only one awake"? Neji stated, as if surprised that there _was_ breakfast.

"I'm the _only_ one who can cook". Gaara stated, sprouting a smirk from Neji.

"Is that so"? Neji flipped over the blankets and turned so his feet touched the floor. "I never would've guessed". He stood to his feet, noticing Gaara stare him up and down. Boxers and a simple white shirt.

Gaara contemplated how he'd look without the shirt. Or even more, without everything.

'_Better_'. He decided. He was tempted to actually take them off and witness how he'd look, but he didn't.

"Entertaining ourselves are we"? Neji inquired, noting Gaara looking down at his crotch. Gaara's head shot up instantly, and he was now starring into the Hyuuga's eyes. But he quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Um--sh-shall we". Gaara stammered. Neji realized the light blush spread over his cheeks and smirked.

"Yes", Neji concurred with a nod. Gaara cleared his throat and walked ahead of him up the stairs. Neji lingered in the room pulling on his pants before also omitting up the steps and into the kitchen.

He saw the casual bacon, eggs and sausage displayed on two plates, one of which he assumed to be his own. He turned to Gaara who was pour some kind of drink into two glasses. He wasn't sure if it was actually a drink, but he could hear something pouring and filling, so he assumed so.

Gaara turned around, a small smile embellishing his features. He held a plate stacked with pancakes, and a glass of orange juice, setting them on the table he turned around and grabbed the other glass. Then he sat on one of the chairs.

"Well"? Gaara goaded, almost comically as he watched Neji stand and stare at him. "Are you going to sit"? Neji popped the bubble to where his mind was thinking of, and accepted the gesture, taking the seat across from the redhead.

The brunette looked down at the food, then at Gaara, of who was already indulging in his breakfast, nibbling on a strip of bacon before breaking it and chewing.

"You prepared all this"? Neji inquired, shocked.

"Is there something wrong with it"? Gaara inquired after he swallowed.

"Hm? Oh no, I just didn't take you as one to, cook". Neji insisted. Gaara shrugged. Neji cautiously poked around his eggs with his fork. He finally decided to try it and stabbed through them with the utensil, speculatively rising the fork to his mouth. He eyed it first, and then he ate it.

He chewed it a few times before his taste buds grasped the savory flavor. It wasn't like the ones he'd normally eat, they were better. Bliss filling his tavern, swearing he tasted what he thought to be cinnamon, he began to feast on the other contents displayed on the plate.

Gaara only stared. Starring at him devour the eggs off the plate, then the bacon. It looked as though he was going to choke he was eating too fast.

"I assume you like it". Gaara opted.

"It's delicious". Neji stated. He was eating like a stereotypical barbarian, yet he manages to keep his proper posture and monotone stern tone in voice.

Gaara's small smile grew slightly, but dispersed shortly after. And Neji stopped eating all together. They heard a groan, and what sounded like feet scarping against carpet.

They watched the door intently before it pushed open exposing Temari's wearisome expression. She groaned again.

Coming across the two of them she looked at the table full of food, with only two plates set on the table. She glared at her brother.

"And where is my breakfast"? She inquired irately. Gaara didn't response. She snorted. "Whatever. Be happy I know how to make coffee on my own". She sluggishly sauntered over to the cabinets, rummaging through them, and pulled out a can of Maxwell's coffee.

"Is everything alright"? Neji inquired. She turned to him, eyes practically sagging.

"No, I didn't get _any_, sleep last night". She stated, and turned towards the espresso coffee maker.

"Then why are you awake"? Gaara almost growled. "You don't have to work this week". Gaara stated, turning to eat his eggs.

She groaned just thinking of work.

"I know, and Monday is going to be hell". She put some water into the machine and the coffee grinds, turning it on she waited for her beverage. She turned to the two teenagers at the table. "I absolutely hate my job", she sighed. "I can't wait to get out of there".

"Then quit". Gaara insisted dryly.

"Bills Gaara, bills. Someone has to pay them". Gaara only shrugged.

"Sajin"? Gaara questioned, not concerned in the least. He looked up and saw Neji starting on the pancakes.

Temari sighed.

"He has a girlfriend already, and I'd rather not talk about it". She crossed her arms over her chest, sleep ebbing into slight comatose-ness.

Neji halted his eating, looking up at the blonde.

"May I ask who this, 'Sajin' character is exactly"? He inquired.

"Well you could", she began drowsily. "But unless you don't want to hear me talk about him for hours at a time, I'd advise you don't". And Neji accepted this advice; he only wanted a breakfast conversation, not the guy's entire life story. He went back to eating.

"Where's Kankurou"? She inquired.

"School", both Neji and Gaara answered. She stared back and forth between the two before smiling meekly.

They looked up at each other, small smiles evident and resumed breakfast.

"Wasn't that cute", she teased, and giggled. She turned around to the espresso machine. The coffee container half full, she pulled it out and pour some of the coffee in a cup she stole from one of the cabinets.

She sauntered over to the fridge, opening the door. "Wait"! She exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "What the hell are you two doing here? Why aren't you at school"?

"Didn't feel like going". Gaara answered, never turning around to look at her, but instead was starring at the boy across from him, who in turn was starring at him as well.

"It wouldn't hurt to miss one day". Neji added. She glared at the two of them, then sighed when she noticed that neither one was paying her any attention, but dryly answering her questions. She shook her head before disappearing into the fridge.

"Don't let it happen again". She demanded motherly, buried in the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Understand"?

"Hn". Gaara responded absently, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever". She poured some of the milk in her glass before returning it to the fridge. She stirred it around with the spoon she pulled from one of the drawers while searching for the coffee earlier on. Then she tossed it in the sink.

"I'm going back upstairs to go to sleep". She said and sauntered through the door livelier than she entered. "Damn teenagers", she murmured in the doorway before ascending the flight of stairs.

"How was--breakfast"? Gaara inquired. He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying he was too enraptured in the boy across from him.

"Loved--it". Neji licked his lips. "I feel I should thank you". They both lifted over the table drawing closer.

"For what"? Gaara inquired. They were inches apart.

"For the eggs". Neji kissed his cheek. "The sausages", he kissed his forehead and Gaara closed his eyes. "The bacon". Placing a kiss on his nose, Gaara shuddered lightly. "The pancakes". He gently pressed his lips against Gaara's.

They were rapture in the kiss, closing their eyes to further indulge into it. Gaara kissed back as they carefully moved so the table wouldn't restrict them, the kiss connected all the while.

Neji wrapped an arm around his waist, the other disappearing under his torso, exploring the boy's bare chest and stomach.

One of Gaara's hands were in Neji's hair, pulling closer while the other was under the shirt clawing at his bare back.

Gaara moaned softly, causing a twitch from the other boy's member. Neji engaged his tongue to emit into the other boy's tavern, of whom which obliged, opening his mouth for the other.

Gaara released another moan, and there was another twitchy reaction from Neji's member. Neji stepped between his legs to express the kiss further, wanting to hear more pleasing noises.

Another moan omitted from the redhead, making him shudder slightly as Neji's tongue thoroughly traveled over his orifice. Gaara felt shivers through his body, and pulled away for air.

Jade eyes mixed with Pearl's. Neji placed another kiss on his forehead, pulling him into his chest.

Gaara permitted the movement. He didn't understand 'commitment', but when he was near Neji everything was clear. It's going to take him a while to change, but in some ways, he already has.

"Love you". Gaara winced. It was weird to say, but perhaps was true. He didn't know yet, but he hoped it was.

"Love you to". Neji said softly. And he kissed the top of his head.

Yeah, it was going to take sometime getting use to saying that, even more, hearing it. Albeit he heard it from Temari, but that was unconditional this, as he hopes to be, is true.

* * *

Sasuke was in the bathroom in his room. He turned the water off as it spilled into the tube, and it was half full. He slouched back in the chair he brought in from his desk. He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

He was waiting for Naruto.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the chair.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this_'.

"Eh...Sa-Sasuke"? Naruto said shakily. Sasuke slowly peeled his eyes open and looked down at the blonde. His eyes scanned over his bare torso and legs. He swallowed.

Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist.

That's it.

Sasuke glared at the towel. '_Damned thing_'.

"Do we--do we have to do this"? Naruto inquired nervously. He tried to avoid eye contact. Nervously, he fiddled with his toes, his hands in front of him, he puttered with his fingers.

Sasuke determined his body before registering Naruto's inquiry. "Would you prefer to tell him how I hurt you then"? Sasuke looked, or tried to look directly in his eyes. Naruto shook his head. "Then yes, we have to do this".

Naruto sighed.

The idle thought that exploited itself in Sasuke's head caused him to smirk.

"Drop the towel". Sasuke edicts and his smirk broadened. It felt better saying it than thinking it, and his voice held a hint of seduction behind it. Naruto tensed.

He didn't want to. It's not that he mind if Sasuke touched him _that_ way, but he was scared about Sasuke discerning his 'sure to be erection'. What would he think then? How would he react?

He sighed again. He could have sworn he heard something rather, strange, about his tone. He almost sounded eager. But he didn't hold on to the thought for too long before tossing it elsewhere.

"Are you going to or not"? Sasuke inquired, almost irritably.

That was definitely Sasuke's voice. He had no idea where he got eager from.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip. He looked down at his waist. He placed his hands on his hips and slid a finger underneath the towel.

"Could you--t-turn around"? Naruto sputtered, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine". Sasuke closed his eyes--cursing Naruto mentally--and turned away. "I'm not looking". '_Damn_'.

Naruto quickly stripped himself of the towel, starring at Sasuke the entire process, making sure he wasn't looking. '_Why am I even worried about that? Sasuke_--', his mental voice saddened, along with his expression. '_Sasuke doesn't like me _that_ way_'. Then he hopped into the tube.

Sasuke heard the swishing of water and turned back to him, his eyes open. He tried to catch a glimpse before he sat down. He assumed it was painful to be sitting down.

Sasuke made his attempts to catch a glimpse but only seen Naruto sitting, his hands over his manhood.

Sasuke glared at him, but as quick as the glare came, it was gone, and he sighed.

He couldn't blame him too much. If he hadn't been so afraid to confess his feelings long before, he would probably have seen him already, but that's time lost--it was nostalgic.

"Was that so hard"? Sasuke inquired, monotone. Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke grabbed a hand towel from the rack and drenched it in Naruto's bath water. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke put his hands into the water.

"Relax". Sasuke said softly. "I haven't even touched you yet". Naruto didn't respond, but he did become slightly comfortable. Sasuke's soft tone was consoling, oddly enough.

Sasuke grabbed the soap, lathering the towel with it; he lightly placed his hand on Naruto's back. Naruto flinched, squirming under his touch as he performed slow circular motions.

There was silence between the two as Sasuke washed him.

Naruto was completely relaxed, save for the slight concern of his surely to become evident erection. But after a while, as Sasuke began to rub across his chest with the towel, he tensed again. Naruto felt Sasuke's cold hands pinching around his nipple as he moved circularly around his torso.

Naruto's nipple hardened.

He swallowed to repress a moan, but failed.

Naruto's soft moan sounded like sirens ringing throughout the silent atmosphere, and Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke blinked, puzzled. He looked over Naruto's shoulder at his hardened nipple, and he noticed him striving to hold down his member.

Sasuke smirked.

'_So he liked that, huh_'? Sasuke's smirk broadened.

Naruto's heart almost stopped. '_Why'd he stop? What's he thinking now? I'm not supposed to be enjoying this! I'm so_--', Sasuke replaced his movements before Naruto could finish his thought.

"Sorry". Sasuke stated nonchalant.

Naruto swallowed to clear his throat.

"It--it's alright", he voiced raspy.

Sasuke stroked his other nipple, and moistened his other hand with the water. He lathered the wet limb with the soap, and reluctantly, he docilely pressed it against Naruto's torso. The blonde jumped.

His hand was cold.

Naruto quickly adjusted, feeling rather allured towards the new presence. Sasuke's bare hand worked around his other nipple, gently massaging soap onto his nipple. It hardened, and his manhood twitched, threatening an early erection.

Naruto moaned softly again, and Sasuke's own manhood twitched.

Naruto bit his lip, repressing anymore erotic sounds to omit his orifice.

Sasuke's hand traveled down his navel. Naruto squirmed, motioning his hips away from his hand as it pressed against his thighs.

Sasuke's bare hand ghosted over his thigh as the other lightly grazed over his balls. Naruto jumped a mile high.

"Sasuke"! Naruto shrieked, alarmed.

"Calm down Dobe. Its part of washing yourself, it's just that I'm doing it". Sasuke stated, slightly excited. "Move your hands". He demanded. Sasuke licked his lips, unbridled, his sexual desire skyrocketed.

Naruto hesitantly removed his hand, bit by bit disclosing more of himself to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked lasciviously.

'_A little more. That's it. Damn it hurry up_'. Sasuke gently nibbled on his lip.

Naruto's hands rested on either of his thighs, his eyes closed in embarrassment and his toes curled.

Sasuke leaned over his shoulder to better discern his private region.

"Bigger than I thought". Sasuke stated monotone. Naruto bit his lip, unaware of the Uchiha's uncharacteristic linguistics. "Hmph, hard already". Naruto's eyes shot open instantly. Sasuke was taken aback by his own words, which had seemed to flow involuntarily.

"Sasuke, I--"

"I expected it Dobe". Sasuke cut in. "But I barely touched you", he whispered. "Your body--is so sensitive". Naruto shuddered by Sasuke seductive tone. There was no doubt; Naruto heard the towing lust in his words that time.

Naruto felt Sasuke's bare hand cup his balls, lathering them with the soap, and he flinched. His other hand; holding the towel, wrapped around his member and the blonde gasped.

Naruto breathed out a moan.

What was Sasuke doing? Was he trying to insinuate something? '_Maybe he's--of course not, not Sasuke, but he is--oh god_'.

Sasuke twiddled with his balls between his fingers, whilst carefully stroking his member. Sasuke played around his bulge with his bare hand, running his fingers up and down the curves. He teased the tip of his manhood with his toweled hand; slightly tickling him, causing him to squirm and sink deeper into the tube.

"Sasuke", Naruto breathed out. "We-we--"

"Relax Naruto. It's supposed to feel like that". Sasuke assured. "Sit up". Sasuke edicts. Naruto reluctantly lifted himself, and properly sat up straight.

"Sasuke, I don't mean to be--"

"_Naruto_". Sasuke stated gravely. "Just relax; you're making this much more difficult than it actually has to be".

Naruto's tenseness began to slow wane as Sasuke's movements were as a natural feeling. He eventually fell more into the touching, leaning back against the edge of the tube, he allowed Sasuke's hands to roam his body freely.

Sasuke thoroughly inspected his person, demanding more ruffled moans, heavy breathing, and ragged breathes. He'd play around Naruto's navel and lower region. Naruto didn't seem to care much, or he didn't notice the excessive amount of scrubbing in those areas, but he surely enjoyed it; insinuating through the moans and the groaning.

Sasuke opted to give his manhood 'a break', and his hands began to travel up to his shoulders.

"Naruto", Sasuke commenced, his eyes lost in thought.

"Yeah". Naruto whispered.

......

"I--I didn't mean to yell at you earlier". Sasuke admitted ruefully. Naruto didn't response for a while.

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke", he whispered. "You always say 'you didn't mean something...'" Sasuke yielded his actions, taken aback; he stared down at the blonde.

......

"...And I always believe you". Naruto whispered. Then he chuckled.

He chuckled? Why was he chuckling? '_He doesn't trust me anymore. Damn_'.

"So it's fine". Naruto finished cheerily.

Sasuke was confused. '_What is wrong with him? What goes on in that head of his? These sudden bounce backs coming out of nowhere. What is really wrong with you Naruto_'?

Sasuke resumed scrubbing.

............

"Sasuke", Naruto began. Said boy answered with an 'hn'. "Earlier--you said you wouldn't go in that room, why"?

"Hmph. Because, that's Itachi's room. He doesn't like when people are in his room".

"Have you ever gone in there"?

"Twice". Sasuke answered. He turned on the water and rinsed his hands, and the towel. Then he turned it off. He squeezed the wet towel over Naruto's head, and smirked when he gasped from the impromptus attack.

He placed the towel on the rack.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the rack, and poured some into his hands. Placing the bottle back, he massaged Naruto's head.

"What'd you go in there for"? Naruto inquired, charmed with the bubbles forming on his head and dripping into the water. He idly played with the bubbles floating on the waters surface.

"He sent me in there, to get him a book". Sasuke nearly growled. "Fucking asshole", he murmured, and Naruto giggled.

"The other time"? Naruto inquired, still delighted with the foamy bubbles.

.........

"Sasuke". Naruto called slightly anxious.

"A family, 'tradition'". Sasuke answered abrupt. Naruto knitted his brows, his entrancement with the bubbles subsided.

"It's your family's tradition to go into your brother's room"? Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No Dobe".

"Then, _what_ are you talking about"?

Sasuke snorted.

"It's what's _inside_ the room".

"What's in there"?

Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Why are you asking so many questions"? Naruto shrugged, and continued to play with the foaminess of the bubbles.

"I just want to know".

"You don't need to know". Sasuke stated. "Just know not to go in there, alright"? Sasuke inquired, gripping his hair between his knuckles. Naruto winced.

"Okay I won't". Sasuke released his hair, returning to massaging it. He tried keeping the soap from his eyes. "Bastard". Naruto growled. "At least tell me what, 'mens'--something or another means".

"What are you talking about"? Sasuke inquired unflappably.

"That writing around the door knob. What does that mean"?

"I don't think that's any of your business either". Sasuke stated and lifted from the chair. He angled the showerhead, and turned on the water, causing it to run down smoothly.

"Tell me". Naruto demanded, and Sasuke nearly chuckled, but didn't. Instead he snickered.

Sasuke turned the shower knob, and the showerhead sprouted water onto Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes as the soapy substance rushed down his face.

'_Mens sana in corpore sano_'. Sasuke recited to himself. "A sound mind, in a sound body", he whispered.

He turned off the water.

"Well"? Naruto urged through spittle's of water.

"I told you". Sasuke stated teasingly.

"I didn't hear you". Naruto stated.

"Too bad". Sasuke said and grabbed the bottle of conditioner from the rack.

"Sasuke". Naruto growled.

"What"?

"Tell me". Naruto demanded.

Sasuke waited a while.

.........

"No". He said dryly. Naruto snarled.

"Bastard". Naruto barked, failing about, ignoring the pain in his rear. He hit Sasuke in his arm, subsequently; he hit his head against the wall. He catered his head within his hands, gingerly rubbing the bump.

"Ha. Dobe".

"Shut up", Naruto hissed.

* * *

**:)(:**

**Yeah...I don't know what happen with this, but...I should've been able to do better. More excitement, and drama, but...well I don't know my mood was off thee entire time for some reason. I'm sorry.**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T....All criticism welcome, it always was.**

**Review Please!**


	10. From Dreams to Nightmares

**Author's note: I'm kind of going back through the chapters and correcting misspellings, and changing a few words, but no worries they aren't words that's going to change the entire outcome of the story, I was mainly changing the adjectives and verbs that would better suit the storyline. So if you decide to, I don't know, reread some of the chapters, you wont see major changes and the ones you do come across...well you just come across them I guess. ^_^**

**Oh and I do apologize for the incredibly long wait...**

**Well I hope you enjoy, and if there are any complexities to anyone, please don't hesitate to ask questions, whether it is through a review or personal message...Anyhow,**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**From Dreams to Nightmares**

Yesterday went uneventful.

Naruto stalked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. The raven had been calling him for the past ten minutes, tempting him to take another bath. Sasuke had given him a stretched black sweater, and a pair of deep blue pants, with a pair of socks after his last bath.

Strolling passed Itachi's door, Naruto stopped. In comparison, the door seemed much larger than what it actually was, but in reality, it was nothing more than an average door.

"C'mon Naruto"! Sasuke barked irritably. Naruto turned to Sasuke's door, then back to Itachi's before sighing. He laggardly drug himself into the welcoming Uchiha's room.

The room was illuminated with what seemed like--sunlight.

"Do we have to"? Naruto inquired drowsily.

Sasuke sighed.

"We went over this already Naruto", Sasuke stated. The Uchiha emerged from the bathroom, two towels slung over either shoulder. He tossed one to the blonde.

Naruto looked down at it before sighing.

"Yeah but..." he trailed. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, features, expressionless.

"Yeah but, what"? Sasuke inquired monotone. "You're not still nervous are you"? Naruto looked away from the Uchiha, starring into the distance from the window, whilst the Uchiha chuckled throatily.

Sasuke sauntered over to the blonde, a smirk adorned his visage. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't turn to look at the Uchiha, but instead his gaze remained glued to the delights of the outdoor environment.

"If you're that scared Dobe, then--"

"Shut up Teme". Naruto demanded absently, and Sasuke's smirk broadened. The Uchiha leaned in, inches from the others ear.

"If you're that scared Naruto", Sasuke whispered. "...Then we'll shower together". Sasuke whispered seductively. Sasuke's broadened smirk nearly broke into a crooked smile as he witnessed Naruto's eyes bulge from his head.

Naruto slowly turned to look at the Uchiha. "Sa-Sas-uke..." Naruto trailed off. He was at a lost for words.

"Sasuke, I--"

"Strip". Sasuke stated, and Naruto nearly moaned at the thought of the raven slowly scrubbing down his body, wet, soapy, and _naked_. Naruto licked his lips and his eyes quivered as he watched the Uchiha disappear back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke withheld a smirk to his features as he left the blonde flabbergasted.

'_He's probably still standing there like an idiot_'. He cracked opened the door, discerning Naruto divesting the pants from around his waist, shirt already stripped from his body. Sasuke quirked a brow. '_More eager than I thought_'.

"Hmph". He closed the door and began shedding the articles of clothing from his person.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke looked over at it.

"Sasuke, I'm--I'm ready". Sasuke snorted silently with an evident smirk gracing the curve of his lips.

The Uchiha opened the door. Naruto was completely bare, save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, witnessing his muscular upper body and well-toned abs. Sasuke was naked as well, except for the boxers he still wore. Naruto's gaze settled at his crotch for a second too long and looked up at Sasuke, who in which had the smuggest grin and lustful eyes one could ever dream a person could have at one time.

"You're going to shower with the towel around you"? Sasuke inquired, expertly withdrawing his eager from the tone of his voice, albeit, the settled gaze upon the blonde's crotch could not be hidden.

Naruto hesitantly unraveled the towel from around his waist, his fingers pinching around the fabric with uncertainty.

Naruto dropped the towel. Sasuke's eyes grazed over the blonde, his gaze lingering at his limp member. The Uchiha looked up into Naruto's eyes, whom in which had his orbs diverted elsewhere.

Sasuke smirked meagerly. "Get in", he edicts. Naruto pulled the shower curtains back and stepped into the tube.

Naruto was in disbelief. He and Sasuke were actually going to--unbelievable. '_This is too much_'. Naruto could feel heat engulfing his body, and he relinquished his sense of disbelief.

He looked up, noting a mist of steam surrounding the air. He turned to face the water sprouting from the showerhead, starring in astonishment he stepped under it, allowing the water to run down his body.

It was so hot.

It was so hot, but it felt so good.

The piping hot water worked his muscles. He relaxed under the sensation as it diminished all worries, nervousness, and anticipation. Like a solacing indulgence of painstaking--fire burning through his person with unremorseful diligence.

It showered over his every muscle, releasing the tense buildups. His mind enraptured in an entirely new sensation, the nervousness inside him vanished completely.

It was so hot, but so good.

Naruto gasped, resurfacing to reality when Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. In the arms of the Uchiha, Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's hand slowly ghosted across his bare chest.

The Uchiha slid his other hand down Naruto's thigh, caressing his skin. He teased his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until they hardened.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, his hand remained to caress his thigh, and he leant over to his ear.

"You're so--hot", he whispered, and docilely bit his lip. Naruto shifted slightly. How many thoughts that ran through the blonde's mind after that statement must've broken a record?

Did he mean his body was hot?

Did he mean that his features were hot?

Did he mean that his ass was hot, which wouldn't be a shocker, noting that the raven was rubbing against him.

Did he mean that his--private area was hot? The hand caressing his thigh seemingly crept its way closer to his member, and assuming that was Sasuke's implication wouldn't be a surprise--much.

Naruto determined that Sasuke could've meant anything and decided to lay his insinuations to rest.

"Sasuke", Naruto trailed again. Sasuke latched himself to Naruto's shoulder, gently kissing his sun-kissed skin. His hand around his waist, and he explored his torso lasciviously, whilst his other tenderly ghosted over his skin.

"Don't worry", he whispered breathless in his ear. Sasuke kissed and sucked his collarbone, slowly breaching his neck. Naruto tilted his head, disclosing more of his neck to the Uchiha. "Naruto", he moaned softly. Naruto moaned as well, when he felt the Uchiha's hand wrap around his member.

Sasuke's hand trickled down his chest, softly clawing into his navel. He perceived Naruto's body tense slightly when his lips lightly grazed over his pulse.

Naruto shivered. Sasuke twirled his tongue around the pulse of his neck before nibbling on the sweet flesh. Sasuke trailed his tongue against his skin until he reached behind his ear.

"I'm going to take care of you", he whispered, a soft euphonious moan escaping between his lips. "Don't worry, Naruto". He direly, but leisurely stroked his shaft, his fingers clenching around it, loathing his absent moans. "I'm going to take care of you", then he devoured the shell of his ear.

Naruto moaned. "Sas"-- Naruto's arms felt numb. His body under the lavishing warmth of the water, and his skin underneath the Uchiha's tender, breathtaking touch, delivered him a world of bliss.

"I'm going to take care of you Naruto". Sasuke's hand enclosed across Naruto's neck, whilst the other stroked the blonde's -- now -- erecting member. Sasuke genteelly pulled his head back, resting it onto his shoulder.

Naruto closed his eyes, succumbing to the stimulating pleasure. Allowing his body to indulge in the delectability, his mind shrouded in the feeling, shivers rushed over every cell in his body. His muscles tightening desirably as the tension deteriorated from the placate heat rolling down his body.

Sasuke's pace didn't speed up, but the tightness encircling the blonde's member amassed.

"Sas...Sas-uke", Naruto moaned. "I-I..." he trailed, bellowing beguiling moans that rang through the Uchiha's ears with delightful excitement.

Sasuke captured the blonde's lips within his own. Naruto could taste him. He could taste every inch of his tavern. The distinguishable, sharp and salty taste; Sasuke tasted of unsavory, sweat. Salty, dirty sweat.

The foul flavor dissipated and dissolved in his mouth. The taste lingered in the back of his throat. He spat in the Uchiha's mouth.

He felt lighter, and cooler. The Uchiha wasn't holding him anymore, and the warmth of the water seemed to have evaporated around him.

Naruto opened his eyes.

---------

Everything was darkened. There was only one source of lighting, and that was the small light over head that brightened a few inches ahead.

If he squinted his eyes, Naruto could discern what he believed to be a door. He looked around and noted that he was surrounded, each angle and every degree he turned there was a door.

Where there's a door, there's always a secret on the other side.

Naruto wondered what secrets laid behind these doors. He sauntered towards one of the doors, but it seemed as he got closer, they became further. He looked down at his feet to make sure they were indeed moving. Yes they were. He also noted he was still naked.

He looked up, befuddlement etched into his features. He was still underneath the small light.

Then he heard creaking. The door ahead was slightly ajar and slowly being pushed opened. With each second passing by, caused the anxiousness in the pit of his stomach to rise and enclose inside his chest.

He held his breath as pale blue fingers gripped the edge of the door, defying Naruto's worrisome anxiety to wanting to discern the anonymous.

The door pushed open entirely, and the subject stepped in. Naruto wasn't able to see the person while enveloped in darkness.

There was a bang, and another small light that loomed over the door sprung to life. The dim strip of yellow shone from the small light was barely sufficient. The meek gloss, illuminated the figures features meagerly, but enough to note its jet-black hair.

Naruto also noted its pale skin, but aside all else, Naruto recognized those obsidian eyes. The eyes that were so cold yet filled with such warmth. The eyes that seemingly show one emotion -- hatred --, but can sometimes harbor plenty, all at once.

The eyes of a masterpiece. The very structure of art itself. "Sasuke"? Naruto inquired. No response. "Sasuke"! No response. Naruto squinted his eyes, witnessing Sasuke's emotionless eyes fill with a devilish fire, and his lips curled into a smirk.

Sasuke took a step forward, the door closing behind him automatically with a click.

"Sasuke"? Naruto inquired. "What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that"? Sasuke took a step towards Naruto. "Sasu--"

"Naruto". Sasuke stated plainly, and took another step further. His eyes still held the devilish fire, but his smirk was gone. Naruto took a step back-- at least tried to. "It's been awhile, eh Naruto"? There was much distance between the two, but that didn't stop the incessant waves of nervousness from shivering down Naruto's spine.

The sickliness of the Uchiha's voice goaded Naruto's pounding heart. "You've suppressed me, for so long". Sasuke stated hoarsely, as if chilled by the fact.

"What? Wha-what are you talking about"? Naruto sputtered. Sasuke took another step forward, disappearing into the shadows. Naruto squinted his eyes. "Sasuke"! No response, save for the echo of his foot steps.

Then he heard clapping. Clapping that echoed through his ears. Then it stopped as quickly as it had come. In his peripheral vision, Naruto noted the Uchiha positioned behind him, staring over his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes broadened meagerly as the Uchiha's arms stealthily wrapped around his waist. "Why are you erasing me Naruto"? He asked. He rested his head on Naruto's head, his solacing voice, daunting.

"I'm--" Naruto was cut off with Sasuke's embrace tightening around his abdomen. Sasuke buried his head into the curve of Naruto's shoulder and neck.

"Don't erase me Naruto", he begged. He sounded on the verge of tears. Naruto stared blankly at his own feet.

The ground began to quake and the doors crumbled. The ground broke beneath them, and the little light overhead shattered, leaving only the two of them standing in mid-air.

Everything was darkened. Naruto continued to stare down, not sure if he was starring at his feet anymore.

Naruto noted a splendor blue light shooting up from beneath them, gobbling them whole. The beam blasted through the ceiling, taking whatever it devours with it. Naruto and Sasuke followed the light through the ceiling.

Naruto speculatively scanned his surroundings. Yep, he's in the air. Floating, or flying, which ever one it is. He noted the beam of light forming visions of a blonde kid, which he recognized to be himself.

The vision succumbed to a memorable memory. It imaged the blonde of about eight, perhaps nine. He was talking to a very familiar boy with black hair and light streaks that only shone in the fluorescents of the sun.

He saw himself out on what seemed to be a playground. He saw Sasuke swinging on the swings, and envisions himself laggardly stalking over to the swing-set to take the seat beside him.

He remembered, but he wished he hadn't.

**_Flash Back_**

Both swings reiterated the same incessant rhythm; back and forth, back and forth. All was in silence until _Sasuke _-- surprisingly --opts to spark a conversation.

"What do you want now"? Sasuke inquired, a mixture of sadness and irritability intertwined.

Silence engulfed the air once again, save for the squeaking of the swings, but both soon came to a halt.

.........

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke..." he trailed. That was all he could say. What more is there to say? What do you say when someone loses both their parents and the principal announces it so nonchalant over the P.A.

But of course Sasuke didn't cry when he heard it. He wasn't going to cry. Death happens. There's no point in crying over it, right? Even if _both_ of your parents are shot dead for sixteen dollars and thirty two cent, that's no reason to cry is it? Death happens, even though some more pointless than others. But it happens. So no, he wasn't going to cry, he wouldn't give them the pleasure in seeing him do such a thing...he wouldn't......

He cried, and he cried, and he cried, and Naruto could only watch, helplessly as he did so.

He could only watch as his friend bellowed his eyes out. How could he comfort him? What kinds of approach are you suppose to take? He could say, "Its okay Sasuke, don't cry". But this was not okay; it wasn't going to be okay for a long while...it was never going to be, 'okay'. He knew it wasn't.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Helpless. Helplessly he watched, the scene tearing him piece by piece with each second. Each second felt like hours that slowly killed him on the inside.

"Sasuke...", again he trailed. How helpless he was to him was frightening in a way. How pathetic he felt was agonizing. How worthless it was, how painfully worthless it all was.

Naruto sighed very lowly. His eyes quaked tearfully. He tried to embrace him, but Sasuke rebelliously shoved him back. Naruto fell from his swing onto his romp.

"Don't touch me"! He shouted, shooting up to his feet. He tried to glare past his tears. Consistently, one after another, none stop they fell. They wouldn't stop falling.

Naruto stared up mortified. Sasuke was glaring at him as if he killed both his parents. Naruto felt the fire boil inside the raven lurking for an outlet. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill, and torture; cut and stab through flesh, rip limbs from bodies, break bones, gauge eyes, and even castrate anyone that dared to fuck with him...

"Why'd you do that"? Naruto inquired mournfully. His voice was soft. "I was trying to help you". He stated. He grabbed the chain of the swing to pull himself up.

"You can't help me"! Sasuke shouted. His eyes began to turn crimson red. "Just get the fuck out of my sight, fucking dumb ass"! He barked. Sasuke's glare intensified. Slowly a void began to form in his chest.

"I was only trying--"

"The only way you can _possibly_ help is if you can bring them back"!

There was a dreaded silence.

Without another word, Sasuke turned and stormed off. Not another tear managed to escape his eyes. Naruto could only stare as the Uchiha disappeared; hurt and alone.

**_End Flash Back_**

Sasuke's embraced tightened again, forcing him from his thoughts. Naruto remembered that day, very vividly, and he hated that he did. He realized that was the day that Sasuke became so standoffish from everyone else. If only he could've done something, but Sasuke was right.

'_The only way you can possibly help is if you can bring them back_', which he couldn't possibly do.

The beam of light continued to lift them higher.

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment to try to shroud his heartache. Then he opened them. Windows of his life spun around him at high speed.

He stared within the blue light that screened his life. The gleeful blonde within the light seemed about ten, perhaps eleven, a wide grin upon his face. Again he seemed to be talking to the kid with black and sluggish blue streaks in his hair.

The scene was memorable. He recognized the area. The two younger boys were on the bridge that crossed over the small gully and somewhat on the borderline of leaving the village. He remembered this one quite vividly as well for some queer reasoning.

**_Flash Back_**

Sasuke stormed along, his death-like glare in play as the blonde towed behind him blabbing on an on. Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. On and on he talked and talked, and more and more the Uchiha became agitated.

"Shut! Up"! Sasuke growled. Naruto was taken aback, but soon enough he was smiling. "Why are you following me? Go home!" He demanded before striding off.

"Why aren't you going home"? Naruto inquired, towing behind him once again. Sasuke permitted another growl to boil in the back of his throat.

"It's none of your business". He stated. "Just leave me alone, and go home Naruto".

Naruto followed in silence for awhile. The sun was setting over the bridge, whilst fluorescent sparkles danced around the rivers groove and surface. Combinations of orange, yellow, blue, red, and gold bunch together like a mighty fist, lingering over the horizon before slowly waning.

"Why can't I know"? Naruto inquired, somewhat obliviously.

"'Cuz it's none of your business". Sasuke stated a second time. "Leave me _alone_ and go _home_ Naruto"! Sasuke all but shouted.

"_No_"! Naruto shouted. "Tell me where you're going". He demanded. Sasuke was feed up with him; so much that Naruto could hear the vibrations of his growls pounding in the back of his throat now.

Sasuke clenched his fists.........

After awhile, Sasuke came to the inconclusive assumption that Naruto wouldn't go away unless he was satisfied with meddling into his life.

"Fine"! Sasuke surrendered, unclenching his fists. He turned to Naruto. "But you better not tell anyone. Especially Itachi", and in a flash Sasuke was latched onto Naruto's collar. "Do you understand me Uzumaki"! He barked. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke took in a sharp intake of breath before releasing it.

Naruto grinned broad-fully. His smile was vexing to the Uchiha, but he couldn't shake the fact that it was somewhat solacing as well.

"I'm going--"

**_End Flash Back_**

"I love you Naruto". Sasuke whispered. Naruto snapped from his daze of reminiscent. In his peripheral vision he could see the Uchiha descending onto his neck.

Sasuke placed butterfly kiss around his neck.

His embrace felt weaker.

"Don't erase me Naruto, I love you". Sasuke said. Naruto looked down at the arms that coiled around his waist, only to see Sasuke deteriorating before his eyes.

Sasuke was peeling, breaking off into pieces. "Naruto", the Uchiha began, his voice surprisingly low. "If you erase me, I won't be able to love you. I won't be able to protect you and hold you in my arms. Naruto, please don't ignore me". Sasuke paused. "Say you love me and I'll be complete again, just say you love me".

Naruto stared in befuddlement as Sasuke slowly wasted away. Naruto tried opening his mouth, but it wouldn't open. He tried again and ended with the same results. It was as if someone glued his mouth shut, or as if he didn't have a mouth anymore.

His eyes broadened. He lifted his hand to his mouth, but there was nothing there. No lips, no teeth, no gums, no mouth. No mouth means no words, which meant Naruto had to again watch helplessly as Sasuke crumbled before him.

"Just tell me you love me Naruto".

No! He couldn't do that, not again. He couldn't idly sit by and watch Sasuke wither away. He tried to talk anyway, but everything he said sounded like he had a lump lodged in the back of his throat.

"Say it Naruto". He tried again, but it resulted with the same, with a frog in the back of his throat. "Please Naruto", Sasuke squawked.

Naruto rigorously began screaming incoherently. Nothing seemed to work, but he wasn't about to give in, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The torment of leaving Sasuke to practically fend for his own isn't worth waking every night breaking into cold sweats, and thinking of what you could've or should've done.

It's not worth it, especially when the person is _right_ beside you.

Naruto's conscience was heavy; it was overbearingly overwhelmed with guilt. In his worst of times Sasuke managed to be there for Naruto whenever and however he could.

Naruto on the other hand, could only witness Sasuke fall and plummet through his trials of tribulations.

He came to realize that Sasuke was always there for him when he needed him. He was there no matter what.

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had no mouth, and no words. His arms felt like boulders attached to his body.

'_Stay with me Sasuke. Don't leave, I need you'._

Tears stained the corner of his eyes making a speedy get away, slowly trailing down his cheeks. Each representing Naruto's suffering heart.

He couldn't withstand the pain. The pain of betrayal that he knew was settled into Sasuke's heart. The pain of guilt that scrambled through his body like pterodactyls pounded the inside of his chest.

The pain of hurting that stabbed through the raven's heart like an expert serial killer.

Teary eyes opened reluctantly.

---------

Naruto found himself back in his apartment, in his room. He looked down to see Sasuke's arms shaking around his waist.

"See Naruto, I love you". Sasuke demonstrated, whilst his lips brushed up his neck. Naruto followed his movements with his eyes. Sasuke stared at the blank space ahead of them.

Naruto rotated his attention to the space in front of them. It was him. He was lying in his bed, asleep. There was one of his kitchen table chairs in his room to.

He didn't get it. What did it mean?

He was about to ask when nothing more than soft muffling echoed around their parameter.

He didn't have a mouth. He forgot, after all these years he willingly spoke freely.

'_Fuck_'!

Then he felt the warmth of Sasuke's lips against his neck. "I love you Naruto". Sasuke whispered into his skin.

Naruto could only groan. He gasped as a long shiver crawled through his body. His mind boggled, stirring up a headache, and his fingers shook violently.

Sasuke had walked right through him.

'_What the hell_'?!

Naruto looked down and seen arms still wrapped around his body. What the hell was going on? How'd Sasuke just walk right through him like that? Wait! Was it another memory? Of course!

...Just one that he's living over again, but can't be seen in?

Now that he thought about it this scene didn't seem too distant from the others.

His eyes slightly widened when sudden realization dawned on him. How could he forget?

'_Sai_'! He mentally growled.

Naruto watched the scene before him unravel.

Sasuke sat on the chair next to the sleeping Naruto. He tucked the sheets tighter around him before settling back into his seat.

Sasuke studied the sleeping blonde. He noted the pain that seemed embedded within his heart surfacing.

Sasuke wonder why he couldn't help him. Why was it so hard to help him? Why was it so hard to step from his comfort zone for a second? Why couldn't he kneel and help the fallen?

Sometimes Naruto can make Sasuke want to cry.

"I'll never leave you again Naruto". Sasuke said. He grabbed the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Naruto watched in astonishment. This was no memory of his.

'_Maybe its one of Sasuke's memories_'.

Naruto noted the arms around him deteriorating more and more, and he could feel Sasuke's face buried into the joint of his shoulder and collarbone.

That was the only explanation. Sasuke caught Naruto's attention as he lifted from the chair and leant over the bed.

"I know you like Sakura Naruto, but...", Sasuke descended upon Naruto, pressing his lips against the blonde's. He lifted. "...but, I love you". Sasuke whispered.

Naruto tried to reach out to Sasuke, but his arms were as stiff as stone. The scene before him began to crumble, and become shrouded in an unknown darkness.

'_Sasuke_'! Naruto mentally screamed, his teary eyes returning. Naruto shut his eyes tightly.

He could hear the walls crumble around him. He could hear the heart of the Uchiha beat slowly, as if near death. He could hear an incessant screech ringing in his head.

Naruto muffled a cough.

What was most clear was the crying that rang through his head.

He didn't understand why, but at the same time he did.

It was punishment. Why? That's unclear to him, but he knew it was.

Naruto hesitantly peer his eyes open, only to be shone the same dark room he was in at the beginning.

Sasuke was still clung to him. Naruto stared out his peripheral vision, realizing half the Uchiha's face was deteriorated. He looked down, noting the arms that were once there were now gone.

"Naruto, say you love me. Say you love me and I won't go away". Sasuke begged. It was like an infectious disease spreading through his body, eating him from the inside out.

No matter what Naruto did, or how much he wanted to say it, he couldn't.

Then an unseemly revulsion in the atmosphere made Naruto feel as though he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating, where'd the air go? Why does something smell burnt?

"Naruto, you're erasing me. Why are you putting me through such torture? I can't breathe Naruto. My heart is being burnt out my chest. I-I can't breathe Naruto, please. Say you love me". A tear fell from Sasuke's eye that was still visible.

Sasuke was burning like wildfire. It wasn't just his heart that was burning.

It was everything. Everything from physical appearance to emotional stability, it was all blazing in a pool of betrayal.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke_'. Naruto cried.

"You're killing me Naruto". Sasuke stated, mournfully.

Naruto didn't say a word, he couldn't say a word. He was continuing to suffocate as Sasuke burnt brutally from the inside out.

They both stood in silence. The only sounds echoing from the scorching fire blazing, that was now on the outside of the Uchiha.

They resisted the urge to speak. Nothing more could be said, save from Naruto's part.

.........

Sasuke was now only half a head, tears continuing to roll from his cheeks onto the floor, mixing with Naruto's that cascaded down his face.

Sasuke took a sharp breathe in. He was being strangled by his love, choked and beaten to death. "You-you killed me Naruto...You killed me...", Sasuke stated sorrowfully that came out as a whisper. "...But, but I-I...forgive you. Naruto, I love...", tears fell faster from his one eye as they did from both of Naruto's, combined. "...you", he breathed out.

Then he was gone.

For the first time since he was in this crazy, confusing, fucked up place, he was able to move and he fell to his knees instinctively.

Naruto wanted so badly to scream. "_Sasuke_"! He cried out wrathfully before his soul was broken.

Then there was a bang! Naruto didn't care to look up, but his body did impulsively not caring. The bang came from the door directly across from the door Sasuke appeared out of.

All the lights huddling over each of the doors came to life, together blazing splendor fluorescents.

Footsteps were heard crawling down, what seemed endless hallway towards the light. The figure sauntered into the room balefully, a sinister smirk etched into his features.

He sauntered over to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto", came his slick tone.

"Sai". Naruto greeted casually.

'_What the hell? I have a mouth!? Why am I acting so nice to him after what he did to me_'! Naruto mentally growled. He wouldn't stand for this any longer. He wouldn't be in fear by Sai's presents.

Sai knelt down in front of the blonde, his smirk still in play. He tangled his fingers in Naruto's blonde locks, brusquely pulling him forward into a kiss.

Naruto tried pulling away but his body wouldn't cooperate. It seemed to correspond with Sai's movements as he involuntarily began to kiss him back with intent force.

Sai gripped his hair tighter around his knuckles, pulling him back. That evil smirk scarred into his face.

'_What_ _the _fuck _just happened_!?!_ What the hell is wrong with me now? I can't control my body_'.

"I you love Naruto"? Sai inquired, malefic.

'_So the fuck what, what do you want me to say. You want me to say I love you back?! Fuck you Sai_'!

"I love you to", Naruto replied, and curtly smiled afterwards.

'_Wait! What_ _I didn't say that_'!

Sai's smirk turned into a bashful grin as he released Naruto's locks. "I want you to prove it. Prove you love me Naruto". Sai stated malignly.

He stood and snapped his fingers. Numerous bangs sounded as each door began to fling open, one after another. Each figure becoming instantly illuminated by the lights above their doors. Naruto scanned around him, noting each figure was the same as the one in front of him.

"Are going to prove you love me Naruto"? Sai inquired.

'_I don't love you_'. Naruto nodded. Inner Naruto growled, conclusively determining that nothing he says even matters. His body his whimper at Sai's feet like a little rag doll being control by their owner or playmate. Or even a puppet being controlled by their master.

A prostitute being controlled by their fear because they're frighten of the consequences that wait if they don't obey. That's exactly how it is.

'_You little punk bitch! Why are you giving in to him_'? Naruto mentally barked to himself. '_How dare you be so weak? He isn't going to do anything! I hate you_'.

Sai and his duplicates surrounded the blonde in an unequal circle. Hell you can't even call it a circle. They're all scattered in places where as if Naruto tries to escape he'll run into one of them. So much for 'I love you', how could Sai love him if he doesn't even trust him?!

Naruto turned and looked behind him. Two of the duplicates hands was glowing a sky blue color, and as he scanned the room a second time he noted that many of them had the same colored hands. It was sort of like a visible aura encircling their flesh.

The initial Sai smirked wider. "How do you tend to prove it to me"? He inquired impressionably.

Just as Naruto was about to speak, the replica's attacked him from behind, their glowing blue hands piercing through his back all at once.

Naruto gasped at the unusual intrusion.

Amazingly no blood shed was occurring and there was no wound to clean as they punched through him. It's as if they weren't aiming to physically harm him.

One pulled out of the blonde, which he seemed to be holding something in his hands. Naruto wasn't able to see it, but the initial Sai grinned beyond smugly at his counterparts.

Then another pulled his hand from the blonde. Naruto looked up into Sai's coal eyes as he stared at the scene undergoing behind the blonde. Naruto was clearly able to see the reflection in his eyes.

Another pulled back. Looking into Sai's eyes Naruto noted it was some blue substance they were pulling out of him.

Inside Naruto began felt emptier and emptier as each Sai pulled away, ripping the material from his person.

Inner Naruto's voice was becoming weaker as each Sai's struck an unknown matter and ripped it from his body.

He was mentally being broken. '_You dumbass, they're killing us! Stop them_'! Naruto mentally scorned himself and Sai and all the others like him. '_They're tearing out your soul. Piece by piece..._Damn it Naruto _they are killing_ you'!

"Show me how much you love me". Sai mocked. Naruto's body reached for the others pants. '_No_'! He pinched the zipper, undoing it. All the while he was slowly being killed from the inside. Like Sasuke.

'_Don't do this Naruto_'. He pulled down his pants and boxers in one movement. He was met by Sai's hard cock. Sai tangled his fingers through Naruto's hair once again. Naruto slowly descended his head.

'_No! Don't demean yourself! Don't stoop to that level! Naruto you're stronger than this_'! Naruto mentally screamed, but his voice was so weak he wasn't even a second thought.

'_Fool_'. Then he was gone.

Naruto was about to take the tip of Sai's cock into his mouth when the raven's grip amassed around his hair halting all movements. Naruto looked up only to be met by the ravens daunting gaze and obsidian eyes.

His grin had receded back into a malicious smirk.

"Who is Sasuke Uchiha"? Sai inquired, his eyes as concrete as cement itself. Those dark orbs looking through his eyes at what little soul he had left.

Naruto continued to stare at him, lost. "I never heard of him". Naruto replied. Sai's grin returned now and he nodded to his counterparts.

They stopped tearing at the blonde.

"That's right Naruto, you never heard of him. He's nobody". Sai stated. "Now continue to express your love for me Naruto". Naruto descended his head onto the raven slowly. "That's right; suck it like a good little whore".

Naruto took him into his mouth.

Sai closed his eyes. "_You belong to me now_"! He shoved Naruto's head onto his cock making him take it whole.

Naruto began to break. Break like glass. He was about to pass out when, "Fuck him", Sai edicts to the others.

'_Noooo_'! Naruto mentally screams before fainting to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Noooo"! Naruto shouted, jolting up straight. He woke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Naruto's eyes nearly bulging out of his head with the abrupt awaking.

He looked around, noting he was still in the guest room. He jumped when the scraping of the tree branch outside the window screeched twice a loud from the midnight's heavy winds.

Then his bedroom door was kicked open almost immediately as he was calming himself down.

"Naruto"! Sasuke called alarmed. "What's wrong"? He inquired alert. Naruto's breathing was evened out.

"It's nothing Sasuke. It was just a nightmare, I'm alright". He explained a bit shakily.

Sasuke sighed. He looked over at clock that read: 3:33 in the morning. Then he turned back to Naruto before sighing and yawning.

"Are you sure"? Sasuke inquired, and Naruto nodded. "Alright", Sasuke turned on his heels and sauntered towards the door.

"Sasuke", Naruto called. The raven stopped and turned around, reiterating to yawn. "Could--could you sleep with me tonight"? Naruto asked timidly.

Sasuke only stared, with an indescribable visage. "What"? Was all he could think of saying.

"I asked if you could, sleep in here with me tonight". That clarified it for the raven.

"Oh". Sasuke said ignorantly.

The Uchiha sighed before sauntering over to the bed.

"Scoot over". Sasuke ordered. Naruto shifted to make enough room, wincing as he does so. Sasuke threw the covers back and climbed in. "This is only a one time thing, you know that right"?

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know".

Sasuke sighed for the third time, which made Naruto smile. That nightmare was quite something. It was full of lies, well not entirely. But he wondered if Sasuke's memory was an _actual_ memory and not something he just wanted to happen.

'_I'll find out later'_. "Good night Sasuke". Sasuke grunted in response. Naruto turned with his back facing the Uchiha and closed his eyes.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, wrapping his arms around him. It was unexpected and Naruto's eyes instantly snapped open. Sasuke just cuddled closer.

Naruto sighed so lowly it sounded like easy breathing. He allowed the Uchiha to embrace him and he closed his eyes.

Sasuke was surprised that worked, he was kind of sure that Naruto was going to perhaps push him off.

Hell he was happy it worked.

'_Must've_ _been one hell of a nightmare_', Sasuke concluded. '_Well I'll always be here for you Naruto. Nightmare's, dreams or fantasies I'll do whatever it takes_'.

The corner of Sasuke's lips tugged upward into a meager smile. '_Good night Naruto_'.

---------

Whilst Naruto and the Uchiha cuddled up together, Sai was out Naruto's window standing on the tree branch that wouldn't shut up, beyond pissed.

He gritted his teeth, glaring at the blonde wrathfully and at the raven in disgust. The frustration boiling in the pit of his stomach roared in the back of his throat.

"_Son of a bitch_"! Sai barked, being drowned out by the harsh winds. He turned and punched the tree, and some of its bark shed and fell to the ground.

His piercing eyes glared daggers at the two. How pissed he was! He was fucking beyond pissed! He was ready, ready to jump through the window and beat Sasuke's ass. One day he would.

Even though he's pissed beyond imagination, he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, you've perhaps won this _round_ Uchiha, but the next is mine. He will belong to me Uchiha"! He growled.

He turned on his heels and took the high jump from the tree. He ran down the street into the darkening night.

Sai chuckled.

"When I'm done with you Naruto, you won't know the name Uchiha even exists anymore". He chuckled. He closed his eyes as he ran with the winds.

Then they suddenly snapped open.

"_I'll break you_"! He growled.

* * *

**I know, I just have to have a dramatic ending right. Ha ha! :D**

**I again apologize for the extended wait, and I'm sure this chapter doesn't make up for it; I'll try to make one that does. I kind of lost some of my writing abilities or whatever and its becoming harder to explain what I'm thinking of in my head to you guys so that's one reason why it took so long.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ The next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one.**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T... All criticism welcome, it always was. **

**Review Please!**


	11. Beyond Closed Doors

**Author's note: We're almost done with this story. I know, tear. T.T But life goes on. With just a few more chapters we'll be finished. I'm not exactly sure how we should end it, but it'll come to us eventually, right? ^_^**

**Well, I hope you enjoy, sit back, relax, and enjoy the most important chapter…and I'm still lookin' for that beta. Any offers??...Please…^_^**

**Aside from that, onward with the ficy…**

* * *

**Beyond Closed Doors**

Sasuke slowly padded up the walkway to his front door. He had taken one of his nightly walks, discussing a few circumstances with himself. There was too much contemplation flooding his mind at once. It had his mind spinning.

He sighed before looking up at the sky. The sun peeking over the horizon, which meant it had to be around six, maybe seven o'clock. He didn't intend on staying out that long.

He shuffled in his pocket for the keys. Then he shoved the key in the hole and opened the door. He kicked off his sandals, and slipped out of his navy blue jacket that was slung over his shoulders and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

Sasuke padded over to the couch, his bare feet softly screeching against the floor board. He plopped down onto the couch, snatched up the remote and, routinely, surfaced through the channels.

Sasuke's night strolls usually cleared a few things from his mind. Mostly he thought about the blonde, and mostly he gave himself excuses for these "feelings". But he knew undeniably, that he practically loved him, no matter how many excuses he gave himself, it didn't change that fact.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. He had to clear his head. He needed mental space, but in actuality, he didn't want space, he needed to be close to the boy…

Close enough to feel his breath against his skin. Close enough to hear him whisper shudders in his ear. Close enough so that their lips graced the others with a kiss. Close enough - _'What the hell is wrong with me'_!

Sasuke took a deep breath before closing his eyes. He could no longer deny himself of his feelings for him. How he wish he could claim Naruto's lips again. He wanted to touch him, and envelop himself with his scent.

'_What good is hoping_'? He thought. '_Hoping only leads to suffering'._ Hoping was a form of redundancy in his mind, and redundancy was pointless.

He didn't want to go through this suffering anymore. He didn't want to wear his mask any longer. It was too much. Too overbearing. Too heart wrenching, to where just the thought felt like a day without air.

He stared up at the ceiling unseeingly. How was he supposed to deal with this? How do you cope a broken heart, that hasn't truly been broken? He didn't know.

He looked over at the winding-staircase. '_Naruto is only a few steps away…so why does he seem, further. Miles further, years even'._ He rose from his spot on the couch, and dialed a button on the remote, causing the television to die like it has many times before.

He laggardly stalked over to the staircase. He looked up at the turning steps, and took another deep breath before ascending with cautious footings. He reached the top step and stopped.

The hallway seemed endless - like the depths of an abyss - and was taken into complete darkness. He looked over his shoulder, and through the transparent window that loomed over the front door. It was a big circle shape, which reminded him of the growing void in his heart - that was like the typical black hole without remorse.

He turned back to the infinite hall, taking his first step into the darkness - actually his first step into the darkness was a few years ago - his heart began to run rapidly. He didn't understand why his heart was racing when he was only _walking_ down the hallway - well, he knew why, he just…he didn't get it.

He took another deep breath. He passed his brothers room and an uneasy aura slammed into his chest. Every step beyond that closed door, another wave slammed into him, each stronger than the last.

It was as if something wanted him to go back, and his mind agreed without a doubt, but his body thought otherwise. He kept walking, his knees wobbling meagerly.

He leaned against the wall for support. Now, this was something he really didn't understand. He all of a sudden became drained. He looked over his shoulder, and he could've sworn he seen a purple aura swirling around Itachi's room.

He turned his attention back ahead; as he pushed off the wall onto his feet. He commenced walking again, his legs feeling like lead with another step, there was another, _ping!_ - if you will. But it was more than just a ping, it felt as though it was taking everything from him; energy; senses; he was gradually growing paler; and breathing was now a compatible challenge.

He staggered further down the hall, determined to reach his destination; Naruto's room. Every step was an entourage of stringing pain. He wasn't going to give in, because like his brother - and every thing that he owned - that damned room of his didn't want him to have _anything_. As ridiculous as it may sound, it was a logical explanation - hell, the _only_ explanation!

He groaned, clenching his chest. Damn it hurt. It hurt like a bitch, but his body refused to quit - he wasn't weak, he could handle this. But, he had to admit it was not a pleasant experience. No not at all, but quite the opposite.

His eyes were blurring, his sight fading like the graying of the nighttime sky. Clenching his chest and somberly stammering onward, he almost tripped over his own feet - which he could barely see were directly in front of him.

Damn that ostentatious door! Damned Itachi! This was his fault; everything that's happened to him in the last four days has totally been his entire fault. Then he had the pretentious audacity to leave and not come back for an entire week. This was something Sasuke wished for, but when circumstances hailed this difficult when he was gone he'd - as hard as it is for him to admit - rather the asshole is here with him.

"I-I'm gonna - kick your ass". He breathed out solemnly. "When you get back…you fucking asshole". He couldn't take this anymore; even his mind, along with his body was beginning to protest in agony.

He was close to Naruto's room - he cursed himself for putting him halfway down the hall. '_If I knew this was going to happen I would've put him on the couch_'.

He was only a couple of steps away from the door when a brutal stinging pain zealously attacked his chest and, unceremoniously three other waves of concentrated _evil_ fell against him like a ton of bricks.

He ungracefully fell to his knees, hissing in the process. Aversively he closed his eyes, his blurred vision becoming overwhelming. He fluttered those onyx, blurred eyes open, noting the door knob was mere inches from his grasp. He couldn't, and wouldn't give in. Not to Itachi and sure as hell not to a damn door - or whatever the hell it was that didn't want him near Naruto.

He gnashed his teeth, raggedly tottering over as he forced himself up. He reached out for the knob with shaky hands, and - of course - another agonizing sensation rushed through him. He winced lividly, snarling under his breath.

"Fuckin' - bitch"! He snapped gravely, closing his eyes and forcing all his potent willpower to reach out and clutch the god forsaken knob.

Sasuke instantly fluttered his eyes open, the pain cutting through his chest no longer perceivable. His wobbling knees empowered with a valiant vigor and his senses as sharp and keen as ever. He was breathing normally, flowing smoothly.

'_What the hell just happened_'_?_ He looked down the hall but, everything seemed to be in order - by which means dry and dull, and dark as usual - and there was no purple like aura seeping from under Itachi's vanity of a fucking room.

_'I don't understand this? What just happened'?_After a few moments of unhelpful consideration on the subject, Sasuke shrugged the thought to the back of his mind for another day and time. He now concentrated on the task before him, and he twisted the knob; opening the door slowly.

The raven poked his head into the room, confirming his suspicions of the sleeping blonde. Then he opened the door wider so he could step in. He padded towards the naturally ruffled haired boy; his soft snores a light and euphonious lullaby to the Uchiha's ears.

Naruto was sprawled out over the bed, the sheets twisted, skewed and contorted in ways that a human body could never perform. His chest heaving a melodramatic rhythm, making him seem like one of those CPR dummies.

Sasuke gracefully placed himself on the open edge where Naruto's four limbs and body weren't claiming territorially, close to the boy's chest. His eyes softly grazing over his perfect caramel skin and features. Hesitant fingers… …

Hesitant fingers twitched at his side, daring to touch that angelic face. Sasuke lifted his hand and cautiously reached out towards the blonde's face, his fingers quivering like a frightened child to feel the warmth of his skin. Stopping his fingers over the surface, he took a silent deep breath and closed the rest of the way.

_'Oh my god! It feels…better…' _It felt better than he thought it would. He slowly began to cup his cheek. _'Jesus'!_ It felt so good. Naruto's warm cheek cradling in his palm, the feeling of his smooth skin and his soft, ear pleasing snores; it was all so good, and perfect.

The raven flinched against the blonde's touch when Naruto cuddled closer to his touch, perhaps, somehow enjoying the feeling of his cold hands against his skin. Sasuke's breath hitched instinctively, but he relaxed once Naruto stopped moving.

Sasuke rested his other hand on his thigh, but removed it quickly when he felt it was freezing. It must've been colder outside than he thought, and he hadn't noticed because his mind was too involved in something more. Plus, his jacket was only slung over his shoulders so he should've known better --

"Sasuke", Naruto drawled softly. Sasuke relinquished his thoughts, turning his attention to the now smiling blonde. Naruto's lips were slightly upturned. Sasuke allowed a small tug at his own lips, revealing a small smile of his own.

Sasuke slowly caressed the skin in his palm, gingerly and with delicacy as if he would crumble under the slightest pressure. He gingerly traced the shape of his face with his index finger and thumb. The smoothness, the warmth, the perfection of it all was so alluring.

Subconsciously, he lightly brushed his thumb over the full pink lips, which were kind of dry at the moment, but nonetheless full and beautiful. Reluctance beaded into Sasuke's stomach, as he gracefully and silently moved closer to such full and beautiful lips.

Leaning in closer, he stopped, much like he did with his fingers, but not out fear, but to take another moment to ravish in his unbelievable beauty before his eyes closed in unimaginable bliss. Then, he sealed the gape shut. First, lightly brushing their lips together, but then he pressed down mending himself with the sleeping blonde. And he began to melt at the feeling.

_God_! how he's awaited for another moment like this. He could feel the heat from Naruto's lips flooding into his mouth, warming his chilled cheeks. This moment was so renowned. He couldn't believe he deprived himself of this for so many years, just to dream of the day to claim it again. It felt so new, so different, so much better than _before_.

The heart grows fond when you and the one you love have been separated for so long, and through the years, his fond heart grew a little bit fuller as each day went by and Naruto uttered words of happiness. As each day went by and he was dazzled in Naruto's presence, and he would feel a bit more complete with each smile Naruto shone his way.

His heart grew. It grew until it felt like it was going to burst out his chest. It grew so much, that he needs another just breath because one just wont do anymore. He needs Naruto's heart to live, to breath, to feel wanted, and to be an individual. Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke, without him.

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, his lips still connected with the blonde's. He noted the strained look on the blonde's face, and he reluctantly departed their lips, staring down at the boy.

Naruto made muffled noises, and he shut his eyes tight. Slowly…very slowly, those thin, yet long lashes began to flutter open. Naruto hesitantly strained himself to open his eyes, "Sasuke"? He murmured to the blur in front of him, as his crystal blue eyes adjusted to the dark.

But to Naruto's confusion, that blur was not the young Uchiha. It was only the moonlight streaking through the blinds and into the room, creating a reflection of the raven's hair, as moonlight passed through the many leaves sprouting from the tree branch outside his window. (1)

Naruto looked around the room; noticing no sign of the Uchiha, only that the room was consumed in darkness, save for the moonlight shining through the blinds. Naruto just shrugged it off, and went back to lying down; trying to ignore the sinking feel in his stomach that perhaps Sai was nearby. But little by little his mind began to drift into drowsiness and soon he was back into a soundless sleep; lying on his side.

Sasuke approached him from the depths of one of the shadowed corners in the room. He repositioned himself on the bedside, tenderly caressing his face. He sighed whilst moving golden locks from his eye.

'_If only I could have you, but that could never happen while…Sakura is in the picture_'. He didn't have a grudge against Sakura, he just hated that the blonde said he loved her; no matter how well he took it then it still hurt.

"I love you Naruto", he whispered. "I just wish you could understand that". He softly placed a kiss on the blonde's temple before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had awakened to the clamorous sound of the t.v, the volume on full blast and the roar of a vacuum. He slowly pried his eyelids open, blonde lashes fluttering strenuously to the boldness of sunlight that enveloped the room.

He yawned cumbersome, his jaw popping almost inaudibly. Performing his daily routine, he threw the sheets aside and stepped out of bed. The floor was cold against the sole of his feet; he wanted to escape back into bed but opted to press forward towards the door.

As before, he used the walls as his support, guiding himself wherever he needed to go. It really was tedious to not be able to move faster than two mph, but he had to face the realization: if he moved any faster it would hurt like hell!

Naruto sighed. Tedious things were so…tedious. He has forced to suffer with of the results of Sai's actions. It wasn't fair, but neither is life.

"Naruto"! Sasuke shouted, for no reason at all. Naruto had just stridden by his room, and he turned around. Sasuke wasn't there. He stared further down the hall, but no sign of the raven was down there either. Then he fixed his eyes ahead, Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

_To hell with him_, Naruto thought and proceeded to descend the spiral staircase; there the raven was on the couch, in what seemed like a comfortable position.

"Did you call me"? Naruto inquired. Sasuke turned in the direction of the blonde's voice, an awkward stare in the raven's eyes. It wasn't as if he was mad or upset with the blonde, but it was just an expressionless staring; an even more expressionless stares than usual.

"You climbed down the stairs on your own"? Sasuke interjected. Naruto pulled off a small smile before saying:

"Well yeah, I'm not that hopeless…", and as the words left his lips that small smile formed into a frown upon his face. He dreaded the word "hopeless"; it was exactly how he felt when Sasuke needed him most. That word was like Lucifer's poison to him; like toxic.

Sasuke complied with his statement with a remark of his own. "I suppose not", he said, unaware of the sorrow formed on Naruto's face. "But I was trying to tell you to stay up there when I heard you coming down the hall. I figured now would be a good a time as any to wash and clothe you".

Naruto groaned passed his grief for the moment. "So you're telling me I walked down these stairs for no reason"? Sasuke just gave him a curt nod. Naruto growled to himself.

"Don't worry. I'll help you back up the steps". Sasuke said before switching off the television he was watching and going to Naruto's side to aid him up the steps.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke emerged from Sasuke's personal bathroom, a towel around the blonde's waist and Sasuke's shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The raven guided Naruto over to his bed, delicately placing him down and allowing him to adjust himself to a comfortable position. He then stalked over to his dresser and rummaged through his clothes, searching for a pair of pants and a shirt he could no longer fit.

"Sasuke"? Naruto called quizzically. Sasuke answered him with a soft "hn", and continued his toil for the clothes. "Can I wear some of my own clothes"? The inquiry stopped the Uchiha's physical ranting with the dresser, and he turned to the blonde.

"Well that's going to be a problem". Sasuke informed.

"Why"?

"…Your clothes aren't here". The raven bluntly stated, and he focused back on the job at hand.

"Well could you go to my apartment and get me some"? It was a simple question, and a simple "no" would have sufficed rather nicely, but no, Sasuke had to blow it up into something further.

"You expect me to go _all the way_, on the other side of the village, just to get you some pants and a shirt? You really want me to go that far for something so trivial"? He asked, somewhat growling. "Hell, in that case you might as well just walk around in that towel because that's not going to happen".

Naruto sort of wanted to blush at the thought of him walking around Sasuke's house in nothing but a towel all day. But he really just wanted to wear his own clothes. "Sasuke please", Naruto pleaded. "I just wanna wear my own clothes --"

"Is there something wrong with mine"? Sasuke inquired skeptically.

"No", Naruto replied quickly. "Your clothes are just too big for me and mine are just right. So can you pretty, _pretty please_, go and get me some of my own clothes"?

"No". Sasuke stated; point blank and dry.

"But you promised to take care of me". Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes slightly. He had to bring that into the situation, he just had to.

_Damned blonde idiot_, Sasuke snarled. "Fine". He stated with finality, defeat also traveled behind the statement. "Just stay here and don't move".

"But what if I get hungry"? Naruto asked.

"Too bad", Sasuke growled. He stormed out the door, grumbling to himself as he slammed the door shut. Naruto wanted to laugh, why? He didn't _really know_. But there was a reason he really, _really_ wanted to laugh.

But he subdued with slight snickering, and he covered his mouth.

Sasuke continued on with his grumbling, as he stomped down the steps and towards the door. He snatched up his navy blue jacket from before, checked the pockets for his keys, locked and slammed the door after storming out; all the while grumbling obscenities.

* * *

Naruto looked around Sasuke's room for anything interesting to do until Sasuke's return. Sadly, there was nothing. The raven's room was like a desert; plain, dry and unwelcoming. Naruto sighed, only because it was the funniest thing to do at the moment.

It really is a shame when breathing is the funniest thing to do when you're in a house that has God knows how many bedrooms. Where was the game room at? Where was the movies room? _'What about Itachi's room'_? Naruto absently thought.

That absent thought actually began to formulate in his mind until a sudden grin spread across his face. "I shouldn't", he backed out. "Sasuke told me not to".

_'But when will you get another opportunity to go_ into Itachi's _room? I repeat_ Itachi's room_'?!_ His inner voice screamed.

"I might _never _get another opportunity…", he seemed to contemplate the idea. "But Sasuke said no, so I shouldn't".

_'Awe come on, don't be a wuss. This is a golden opportunity; I assure you that you'll never get it get again. Come on, even Sasuke's only been in there twice. He's so damned anti-social, aren't you curious about what he might be hiding in there'_?

A million and one thoughts flashed through his head at the thought of Itachi harboring secrets in his room. He could have lewd magazines, complementary sex toys, some dead bodies, probably a thong and some makeup, some transsexual clothes that he goes out in at night when he suspects Sasuke's asleep, some dead bodies. There could be anything in there.

"But Sasuke--"

_'Alright, now you look here you crippled son-of-a-bitch! I really want to see what's in that room, so don't you screw this up for me. Just go in and check it out, you don't even have to touch anything…just look around'_.

Naruto really looked like he was weighting both arguments, and determining the better decision.

………

"Alright, I'll go check it out, but I won't touch anything". He told himself. Painfully he pressed off the bed with his palms as hard as he could; positioning himself on his feet. He used the bed for support until he came to the end of the bed and he wobbled on weak -- but healing -- knees until he was at the door and he opened it.

He held on to the door frame, his grasp firm as he pushed himself to the opposite wall of Sasuke's room. Then he limped to Itachi's bedroom door. Like in his dream, the door looked so huge in comparison to him, although it really wasn't.

He grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door. Instantly, a purple aura -- that looked like a ghost -- flew through his body, its mouth open wide as if about to eat him when it charged.

Naruto's grip on the knob weakened, and he was thrown into the picture on the opposite end of the door. Naruto's back broke the glass of the cherry blossom tree photograph, and he hollered abruptly when he fell on his bottom.

He hissed, and gnashed his teeth to reconcile with the pain in his rear. "Goddamnit", he hissed through clenched teeth. "What the hell was that"? He inquired to no one. His back, which was bare and sort of still dripping with water droplets, was not bleeding from the broken glass amazingly.

The broken and pendulously hanging picture frame fell, coming down hard onto the blonde's shoulders. Shards of glass from the picture dug into his shoulders. Naruto hollered a second time from the sudden weight of the frame and the impromptu penetration of glass digging through his flesh.

With tightly shut eyes and clenched teeth, Naruto again pressed himself up with the palm of his hands. His hands fingering the little and big pieces of glass haphazardly scattered amongst the floor. Naruto used the wall for support and pushed himself towards Itachi room, reconnecting his grip on the doorknob.

_'I don't know what the hell that was, but it was scary_', he grimaced at the pain in his rear, and shoulders. '_It was scary and painful_'. Naruto reached over his shoulders, and pulled the subtle pieces of glass from his back.

He had two thin, but deep cuts on his right shoulder and three on his left. He was still perplexed on what it was that hit him, and refused to let it go, so he just set to the back of his mind for the moment.

Naruto breathed deeply to calm himself. He stepped through the doorway and into the room.

His eyes first gazed over his bed; not as big as Sasuke's but still pretty damn big. As a matter a fact, Itachi's room seemed to be the smallest room Naruto's come across yet. The floor was hard wood; a reddish-brown color.

There was a lectern next to the doorway, and a book atop it, apparently open to a certain page. Itachi had a collection of books conventionally aligned on the bookcase next to his bed, and the window that illuminated light into the room - which was on the other side of his bed was ajar.

Naruto looked around, and seen a desk with a lot of papers scattered amongst it and a closet in the corner of the room; along side the desk complied with papers, or his workstation.

"What's so interesting about this room that Itachi only let Sasuke in here twice"? He questioned to no one, aloud.

'_How about we go investigate that then_,' his inner-self suggested.

"No, I said I would only come and check it out, and I wouldn't touch anything and I did just that". He told himself. He turned around, but stopped.

'_You came this far, you might as well just go ahead and get the deluxe package and find something worth while. Seeing that you came this far, sucking up the excruciating pain in your ass with every step you take, you might as well get what its worth_'. His inner-self sure was a good advocate.

"Yeah, I guess your right". Naruto opted. He turned back around and shut the door behind him after he managed to balance himself without it.

Stumbling over towards the lectern, he flipped the book atop it over and read the cover. It said: Controlling Your Voodoo. That's odd. Naruto turned the book back to its rightful page and scanned over some of the words, trying to make sense of it. But all he seemed to get out of it was broken fragments of sentences like; voodoo is, and under their control, and new master.

Naruto put it together and added a few words of his own in an attempt to better understand. "The voodoo is under their control and…you're a new master"? He drawled skeptically. "Become a new master"? He didn't understand that part. '_What the hell does a master have to do with this? Just forget it_'.

He left the book on its page in prior and slowly stalked over to Itachi's workstation that was elusive under all the papers. Naruto stationed his bottom in the rolling chair, speculatively analyzing the papers in front of him. He read the names written on them…

Fugaku Uchiha… Mikoto Uchiha…Madara Uchiha…Obito Uchiha… Shisui Uchiha...Tekka Uchiha…Inabi Uchiha…Uruchi Uchiha…Yashiro Uchiha…Teyaki Uchiha…Izuna Uchiha…Itachi Uchiha and...Sasuke Uchiha

"What is all this"? Naruto scanned over it, but again none of it made any sense to him. It repeatedly said: "Freed by Death". None of this was comprehensible, but further more what's the point of Itachi studying all of this, and why is his families history involved?

Naruto sighed in confusion. He rose from the chair, and staggered over to the bookcase, grappling the edge to keep his poise. Starring at the spines of the books protruding from the bookcase, he easily read the sideways words.

Pulling a few books from the shelf and searching through them after putting them back, he came across a rather rough looking book. It was odd, considering all the other books looked brand new, although while searching through a few of them, the publishing dates contradicted that statement. But the one before his very eyes was clearly a statement of age. It was bending meagerly and the spine of it was withering away. It looked dangerous, as if he'd catch some sort of a virus if he touched it, and that's why all the instincts in his body told him not to touch it.

Naruto grabbed the book from the shelf, and opened it to the book marked page. Reading what he could he came across those unnatural words, and once again tried to read it out loud.

"Mens…Sa-Sana, in Cor-pore…Sano". He said in his broken speech. "Mens Sana in Corpore Sano". He repeated more confidently.

……………………………

He still didn't get it. He sighed and placed the book back. There was a light vibration under his feet, and he looked down, and then back up. The bookcase was moving slowly and silently. Naruto stepped back keeping himself poised, witnessing in awe as another walkway was presented to him.

Once the bookcase stopped moving, he cautiously stepped forward. It looked like one of those caves that you'd see people go into for hidden treasure, like that movie, "National Treasure". It was a stone pathway, with a lit torch hanging from a holster. There were actually plenty of torches that led down the damp and cold corridor.

Naruto took a step in and retreated his foot. The stone ground felt like subzero against his bare foot. He glared at the ground for being so cold. He tightened the towel around his waist and walked in again, absorbing the below zero temperature that made his naked flesh feel like dry ice.

He grabbed one of the torches with his left hand and supported himself with his right, pressing off against the wall as he walked.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment, breathing heavily. Either he's out of shape or he ran most of the way to Naruto's apartment. Either way, he was tired and surprised to see that Naruto's door was still not fixed.

He stepped into the doorway and sighed. '_I can not believe I actually came all this way for him_'. He shook his head in disbelief, but commenced to collect Naruto's clothes - that is if someone hasn't already come in through the busted door and steal them.

He started in Naruto's room, the most evident place to begin. He walked in and frighteningly jumped back when he felt and heard crackling under his feet. Looking down he seen the picture of him and Naruto. He'd shattered on a mistake - or so he thinks.

He listlessly thought why the photo was on the floor. It wasn't there when he had spent the night, unless someone came into Naruto's apartment and --

"Oh my". Sasuke turned, catching Sai in front doorway. Someone really should fix that door. "What happened here"? He'd asked to no one, aware of the Uchiha's presence. Sasuke left and went to Naruto's closet, grabbing a duffle bag and stuffed the clothes inside of it.

Sasuke walked from Naruto's room, noting Sai still standing at the door.

"Oh, Uchiha? What are you doing here"? Sai inquired. Sasuke answered him with a glare. He hated him, but at this moment he couldn't help but feel his hatred for him grow even stronger. He didn't know why, but he wasn't complaining about it either.

Sai traced the raven's arm down to the duffle bag. "Are you stealing"? Again Sasuke refused to give him verbal satisfaction. Sai's tone was light and perky. "What's in the bag"? He asked almost demented. His voice had dropped its cheerful charade and voice what he was actually feeling at this moment; hate.

"Why are you here"? Sasuke growled back. His glare narrowed in on the raven.

"I believe I asked you first". Sai said. He put his hand into his pocket and felt around inside for something.

"That's none of your business". Sasuke replied. Sai began to return his glare, as he felt the warm handle of the switchblade in his pocket.

"Same goes for you". Sai slowly began to pull it out his pocket. He moved carefully so as to not startle the Uchiha…yet. '_I'm gonna kill him now, and watch him bleed out and gasp for air like a sick little puppy_'. Sai smirked inside.

Sasuke retaliated with an indignant, "hn", and stalked closer towards the doorway the opposing raven was preoccupying, readying himself to leave. "Move", he demanded. Sai's eyes narrowed in on him.

Sai slowly stepped to the side, clenching the blade against his palm, waiting for him to leisurely stroll by, unknowing of Death's scythe that would soon conclude his embodied soul.

Sasuke stepped forward, cautiously studying his frame. He finally turned his attention ahead of him upon hearing foot steps. Sai lounged at him. "What's up guys"? Sai grasped a hold onto the doorframe with both hands when hearing the inquiry; and he had immediately performed the action, securely hiding the blade from sight behind the wall. He swung idly on the doorframe, pretense present as he smiled through his irritation.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shino approached the two ravens. "I said what's up". Kiba repeated, almost angered with not given a response the first time.

"Hi". Sai said giddily. His entire structure changed, and Sasuke noted this. He's realized this before, but the sudden change was creepy to say the least.

"What are you two doing here"? Ino inquired.

"I've come to see Naruto", Sai answered. "They informed me he was released. So I figured he'd be here".

"Same with us", Ino said. The new company turned to Sasuke, expecting an explanation. Obviously they weren't given one.

Sakura determined the Uchiha's adamant persona, gazing over him. "What's with the bag Sasuke"? She asked, ad again they were rewarded with no response. The Uchiha strutted passed the newcomers with a disdainful scoff.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

"He's an Uchiha". Sai answered cheerily. "What isn't wrong with him"? Sai's underlying hatred for the Uchiha flared cavernously, and so did his hatred for the rest of them because they ruined his opportunity to finally kill off the self-centered, not good enough for Naruto Uchiha.

"That's true." Kiba said, concurring with Sai. Sai chuckled and was battling a war inside himself, so as to not kill the four before him now.

* * *

Naruto, consumed with disgust and paranoia, continued to limp through the catacomb infested dwellings. He coughed raggedly, staggering through cobwebs pendulously dangling from the ceiling, and in the corner of the walls.

He coughed more roughly, feeling as though he was suffocating in the compressed setting. He was opting on panicking and racing back the way he came on his limp leg, but as the thought crossed his mind he absently stepped on a panel and a sudden wind blew by. The lit torches blew out and burnt marks lifted a subtle smoke into the air.

Naruto was now extremely tempted to go back, but as sudden as the wind came, a stone slab closed behind him. No turning back. It was dark, cold, and possibly no way to get out. '_Damnit. Why do I listen to myself when I think dumb stuff_"?

He proceeded to stalk forward in a blind path. Once he reached about the halfway mark in the pitch-black tavern, he mistakenly leaned against another panel with his hand, he activated another hidden mechanism.

Instantly stone slabs fell from the ceiling and slammed against the ground. Unlike the other stone slab, these were much thicker, and its mission was to smash the unwelcoming company of those lurking around.

Naruto turned and looked behind him, not quite able to discern the slabs falling, but he could hear them slam against the ground. Then he noted them miraculously become ablaze. Unknowing that the slabs were soaked with gasoline years ago, and that there were molted down, and sharp rocks on the ground when the slabs hit the ground. The rocks purpose was to cause a spark when the stone slab abruptly slammed down against the side of it, resulting in the gasoline and spark to correspond and ignite a flame. This would then create a wall of fire.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he hurriedly rushed on his injured leg, breathing unsteadily. He pushed off the wall quickly, and the firewalls kept coming down. They were promptly catching up to him, and soon he would be encased between two walls of blazing fire, cooking alive.

He grabbed a torch that his hand just so happened to have rubbed against. He grabbed it, realizing that this death trap would eventually catch up to him, especially with him being handicap. Now he was using his forearm to push off the wall since both of his hands were holding the burnt out torches.

Naruto had seen a stone slab erupt into a wall of fire behind him, and he dove. He slammed one of the torches onto the sharp rock -- he'd randomly slammed it against the rock, hoping that he hit it -- and he quickly slipped the other torch underneath the one that's been split by the rock. He raced across the floor -- he's lucky that the dusty cavern was damp; otherwise the floor would even be up in a blazing inferno. He raced across the floor, crawling military style with his elbows.

The slab came down instantly. Naruto was almost away from it, all he had to do was get his bum leg from under the stone wall, and -- the torches caught the slab for a split second; for literally only a second -- he pulled his foot from under the slab that was now up in flames. He had his eyes closed tightly, yelling the entire time.

He opened his eyes. The dim light from the fire behind him illuminated his surroundings slightly. Using the light, he found a wall to help lift him up. He looked around, noting he was in a room that was in the form of a circle. Although the light illuminated some of the area, not all of was visible, only the silhouette.

He listlessly stepped forward, stumbling when his foot sunk into the floor, activating another mechanism. Suddenly, the room was lit fluorescently by the torches that rested in their holsters on the wall. Naruto caught himself before he fell, carefully balancing himself without the wall.

Once he was properly on his feet without the guidance of the wall, he stood up straight and studied his surroundings. There was a wall of fire behind him, and the walls were infested with cobwebs. There was a single vent in the shape of a circle, but it was closed shut. The place was cold as ice, he was barefooted, in a fucking towel -- that he was surprised didn't slip his waist when he was rushing for his life away from the prior death trap. He looked up, noting that the top was in the shape of a dome, and he turned to the subject in the center of the room.

Meticulously, he scouted his footing. He was determined not to trigger another death trap to escape from. He slowly moved to the lectern that centered the room, a book cracked open upon it. He was also speculating his steps so he wouldn't fall over without the walls support.

Coming upon his destination, he gripped the sides of the lectern to hold himself up. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding prisoner. Who would've thought that walking with support could be so tiring for someone who'd just been violated less than a week ago? Everyone knew that. But it really was a hassle. He grasped the lectern as he caught his breath.

Looking down at the book, he scanned the bold, golden kanji letters atop a page in the book that read: "Secrets of the Doll". Naruto read from line to line, unable to grasp sense of any of it, yet again.

It read: "Pinch and pull hair softly, and grab left leg and spread it in a thirty degree angle. This will inevitably make the impersonator of the doll to be sexually aroused". Naruto read the line again, thinking, "What the fuck". He shook his head and turned the page.

The title of the new section he turned to was titled: "Possessor". This section he understood better than anything he's read today, but he hardly understood it though. The portion of the text that caught his attention read:

"Once the new possessor of your voodoo has kept it for a certain period of time, they will have the ability to manipulate every action, thought, and words the doll originally belonged to. The time interval of this manipulation is dependent upon the new possessor's will to have you, although it could still take days or decades, even if their desire to have you his strong. If this tragedy occurs, then you'd really be someone's play doll!"

In all the time Naruto was lost from these books, he'd finally placed all the pieces together. The doll he has isn't some fan girls' creation; it's the doll that these books have been talking about. It's a voodoo doll.

"Oh shit"! Naruto exulted surprised. The reason for Sasuke coming to his house, and taking care of him, and what happened to him in the classroom was all clear. "Sai had it when Sasuke had his episode in the classroom, which means he must have done something to it to make Sasuke go through that". Naruto was upset that Sasuke only came to help him because he wanted something from him, but he couldn't really blame him, especially when what he had was of such great importance.

"Why didn't he just tell me"? He asked himself. He wondered if the doll was still where he left it. Everything seemed to have become clear about Sasuke, all his secrets, his attitude towards life, his hatred for everyone. The only thing that wasn't clear was still that one question, who is Sasuke Uchiha? He surely isn't a normal boy, what is his history, or his ancestor's history?

Naruto looked down at the book, figuring the answers perhaps lied in the book. He developed a new vigor of determination to figure out just _who _is Sasuke Uchiha. He closed and picked up the book. The room began to rumble, and the torches began to fall off the wall.

"Ah shit here we go". Naruto put the book back down, expecting that the activation of the newfound death trap would subside, but of course it didn't. Stepping back from the lectern -- it was instantaneously encased within unbreakable glass in the shape of a dome. Naruto looked up noticing a hole in the dome ceiling opening languidly over the lectern. The room was still shaking violently, and he fell over, hissing obscenities.

Water fell from the open hole in the ceiling, slamming against the unbreakable glass that captivated the book and lectern. Naruto stared at the water alarmed, realizing how it would soon fill the room to the brim. He looked around for an exit, but there wasn't one. The water put out the torches that fell on the floor from the previous rumbling. The firewall was steaming from the mixture of water and fire, and would soon be put out. His source of lighting was rapidly depleting.

He gazed around the room, slow staggering to his feet. The room was quickly filling with water. It was already to his knees and he was starting to panic, while he searched for an exit under a corybantic state. He narrowed his eyes to see better, and spotted the vent on the other side of the room. Rigorously he fought against the water to reach the vent.

Standing before the vent, he noted it was shut tightly. He tried to pry it open with his hands, but that didn't work. This thing was ancient, and must have been closed for years so he's going to need a lot more strength to pry it open with his bare hands. His towel was soaked completely as the water clawed up to his waist. He removed the towel feeling that it would only slow him down.

He looked up, idly wondering where the water was coming from and if it ever stopped flowing. The place was like a billion years old, how is water getting into it? He concluded he had no time to think about that. He had to find a way to open this vent. He banged on it, hoping to break through.

The water was flooding the place more rapidly, already filling above his shoulders. He lifted his head up to avoid being completely devoured by the malicious water. Who would've known water was so dangerous? Of course you could drown in it, but this water was literally here to kill someone.

The water ate him. Naruto swam to the top to get air. He was disoriented. How was he to get the vent open? It was too rusty to pry open, and banging on it didn't help. But he couldn't stop trying. He needed something harder to hit it with. He breathed deeply and dove under the water.

Thank God he could open his eyes under water without being bothered. He scouted around, observing everything. He caught sight of his towel afloat at the top of the water, and he thought maybe he could wrap it around his fist a hit it. But figured it wouldn't work; yeah it would enable him to consistently hit the vent without his fist hurting, but he needed power and that would only reduce the amount of impact against it.

He looked around for something else, but before he could find anything his breath was beginning to escape him at a much too fast rate. He swam towards the ceiling. It seemed much further than before, perhaps because the water was near filled to the brim. He only had a few inches of air to breath before the entire room was full with water. So, he concluded that this would be his last dive and he had to think of something quick.

He breathed steadily at first, trying to calm himself a bit to think of an idea that wouldn't result in him being drowned. He closed his eyes, and instantly an idea sprouted to mind. He needed something blunt to hit the vent with, something blunt and sturdy. The only thing he could remember that was blunt and in his inventory was the torches. Once again he took a deep breath and dove down.

He scrutinized for one of the blunt objects. He prayed that it was still sturdy enough and that the water didn't affect it too much. Scanning the sea floor he dove deeper upon discovering one a few feet from where he was. He swam towards it, and grabbed it. Kicking his legs hurt like hell but he had no other choice if he wanted to live.

He swam over to the vent, and hit it with the stick. But nothing happened. He hit it again, but it wouldn't open. He hit it a third time and nothing happened. He was getting upset, and losing his breath. He slammed on the vent with the torch, over and over and over again until it finally budged and caved in slightly. But it refused to break.

Naruto dropped the torch in a panic, slowly beginning to suffocate. He opened his mouth, releasing the remnants of the oxygen he held in his lungs, bubbles rushing to out his tavern. His lungs were quickly filling with water. Naruto clawed at his throat, craving air. His eyes were closed and teeth clenched.

Naruto wailed his arms and legs around violently. He felt his mind slipping. He threw his leg out robustly one last time, and the vent caved in completely. Water was sucked into the vent, as well as Naruto himself. He was sucked through the tunnel, going through the ventilation. Not the ventilation of the house, but the ventilation of that dark, torture chamber behind Itachi's bookcase.

The water carried him through the vents system, until finally it spat him through another ancient vent -- and let me be the one to tell, it did indeed hurt -- and onto the dusty, sordid floor of yet another darkened, and chilled hallway. What made it even colder was the fact that he was naked from head to toe and wet.

Naruto hit the ground on his back, which helped him cough up the water in his lungs. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't choke on it. But choking was for certain, because water continued to fall from the vent and onto his face as he coughed up the water. He coughed roughly, and tried to lean against the freezing wall, watching the wall fall from the ventilation system onto the floor. There were some torches posted in their holsters.

He relaxed for awhile, but suggested to himself that he move before this hallway was flooded. There was a lot of water in the other room, and it was all flowing into the hallway.

He felt weak as he stammered to his feet, coughing so hard his chest hurt, and air hardly making it into his lungs created it difficult for him to breathe steadily. He clutched his fist against the wall to level himself out. He prayed no other traps would activate.

The water began to flood the hallway now. Naruto could see a light ahead of him. He staggered to the light as fast as he could. He walked against the wall, unaware of the torches that had been brought through the ventilation system as well, and slipped on the one underneath his foot.

He fell, head first into the water, his shoulder slamming against another switch that was hidden on the ground. There was rumbling, much like there was in the last room. He hoped it wasn't more water, and it wasn't. It was just an incredibly large slab of stone, leisurely falling from the ceiling. It was about ten or twenty feet long, and ten feet wide. Naruto opted to stand and limp away, but he quickly figured that, that would be too time consuming and far too much work to do. So instead, he chose to roll away.

Naruto rolled over as fast as he possibly could manage. Although this was dangerous, because there could've been _another_switch somewhere on the ground the he didn't know about. He was nearing the light, and a crevice upon the stone falling began to form. Pieces of the stone fell from it, but Naruto refused to halt rolling. He was going to need another shower after all this.

He made it before the stone fell down to the ground and crushed him. The solid twenty foot wall of stone also restricted the water from flowing any further. Naruto climbed on the wall for support once more, and continued on his path towards the light.

He eventually made into the light, and appeared in the storage room of a gigantic library. He was cold, wet, dirty, naked, tired, and scared out of his fucking mind. He was never stepping foot in that room again. He limply sauntered from the storage room and into the library room where he also passed by and out into the hallway on a wooden floor.

He looked left, and then right. Looking right there was a dark hall, but left there was nothing but light shining through the many transparent windows. He went left, and found himself in the living room of the Uchiha compound. He mistakenly stepped onto the white carpet, staining it with his dirty black and wet feet. He turned and seen the kitchen, and then he turned and seen the spiral staircase. He saw the t.v, and couch and the front door.

"Where the hell was I"? He asked himself breathlessly. He turned around, and there was a wall blocking his path. He reached his hand out towards the wall to make sure that it was actually there, and that it was. There was a ten foot, solid wall right where a hallway just was less than sixty seconds ago. "What the hell"? Naruto's eyes broadened. It was surreal. Then he turned towards the front door.

Sasuke sauntered in through the door, a bag in hand. Naruto came up from around the corner, disclosing himself to the Uchiha, who in which dropped everything.

"What the hell happened to you"? Sasuke yelled, witnessing his dirt stained, wet, and naked body. Naruto quickly coped and smiled.

"I need another shower". He said, determining to himself that he wasn't going to tell Sasuke about anything anytime soon. He wasn't even supposed to have been in Itachi's room. Sasuke would be pissed beyond any compare.

"What the hell happened Naruto"? Naruto only laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe" and he faintly smiled himself. Naruto is such a hand full, Sasuke silently wondered how his mother was able to do it all. '_She must have really loved him_.' He thought, and looked at the blonde, his eyes closed as he scratched his head and laughed nervously. '_So I should be able to do it to then_.'

"Come on". Sasuke said, leading the way up the stairs, grabbing Naruto's bag of clothes. He gave Naruto his shoulder and led them both to his room, and Naruto to the shower…once again.

* * *

**I've apologized time and time again for my everlasting waits to update these stories. So, I'm not going to apologize anymore, because it would be pointless, you know? But I hoped you all enjoyed it, and I thank those who have stuck by me through the beginning, you now who you are. ^_^ Thanks!**

* * *

**1.) The tree branches formed what looked like Sasuke's hair. So Naruto thought it was sasuke, but figured it was only the tree outside the window.**

* * *

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T?...All criticism welcome, it always is!**


End file.
